Tale of a Butler
by AkatsukiShizu3
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is head of the great family Phantomhive. Sebastian Michealis is his faithful butler. What will happen if someone new came to the Phantomhive manor? How can one other soul change everything? Would Sebastian and Ciel get their goals done?
1. His Butler Surprised

**Woot first chapter done, I hope it was better then the last one i did because i totally re-did the story haha xD**

**I really don't have much to say for this story instead of I wish you enjoy it and that I do not own the characters or the original story line belongs to Yana Toboso (no matter how much i would want it XD) it belongs to that genius. **

**I'm not into telling you dear readers what the story is about so you can just read it x3**

**ENJOY~**

* * *

><p>Tale of a Butler<p>

Chapter one: His Butler Surprised

Another prostitute was murdered. Ciel slammed down some papers in frustration, this "Jack the Ripper" was proving to be a royal pain if you asked him. This was the second one this time, found on the streets by a merchant who was just walking by. And the Queen had just sent him another letter showing her distress and heartbreak for the safety of her people. The young boy sighed, raising his hand to rub his only visible eye feeling rather exhausted for a moment. It is very different being led around by a criminal for once instead of him leading the killer on like the young smart Earl usually did.

Pushing his chair back he stood, going to the giant windows that were behind him to peer out. Glancing around the garden of his manor down below he noticed his gardener about ready to kill one of his trees, why he kept him around for a gardener was unknown but it was rather sad to see such a pitiful attempt to water a tree with weed killer. Shaking his head Ciel turned around, feeling the rather familiar presence behind his office door before the sound of knocking reached his ears.

"Come in" he commanded.

As expected the door opened showing the appearance of a man clad in black. The red eyes of the owner flashing almost to pleasantly as he entered the room, more papers awaiting the young boy in his gloved hands.

"Young master, as told I brought a list of suspects for the case" the man said.

Ciel nodded his head in approval as he studied the older man's face. It was a familiar face, one he saw every day, the man's face was long and divine almost as if it were carved by angels, his cheek bones were in the right place, the nose was straight, his lips thin and his brow high. His body was lean and tall but somewhat muscular as the clothes of the family butler adorn his body. And his hair, the darkest black like a raven's feathers, it was long but not to long it was just possibly a little spiky especially in the back. His bangs on the other hand framed his face, giving him a sort of intimidating edge. But everything about him looked sharp and in order, as he gracefully placed the list on his dark wood (French if I added) desk.

The butler looked seemingly happy with himself as well glad he could do such a task for his master.

That is why Ciel named him Sebastian, it was once the name of the family pet, like how he is the dog to the Queen and the butler to him. It was rather funny how it all worked but now wasn't really the time to think about all this. Sitting down once more, he got to business. Pulling the pages of names reluctantly to himself his eye scanning over it quickly, eliminated those who don't fit the murder documents and those who do to personal memory.

And devotedly his butler stayed with him, moving to his place behind the seat of his master. Eyes scanning delightfully over the names that he had come up with. Until he just remembered something, raising his gloved hand to his mouth he cleared his throat, catching the attention of Ciel "I had almost forgotten you will have a visitor arriving here within a hour my lord" he spoke.

Ciel rose a brow, surely this wasn't what he expected "Who?"

Sebastian smiled and tilted his head a single red rose appearing between his fingers as he showed it to the young boy before him, earning himself a frown before answering "Madame Red my lord, she said it was urgent that she saw you today" tucking the flower to his uniform he placed his hand on his chest "Like you ordered me I tried my best to turn down her invitation but she was so insisting"

Ciel rolled his eye, moving his hair from his face revealing his right eye to be covered by a eye patch. Tossing the list onto his desk he crossed his arms, a childish pout adorning his face as he huffed "Fine, this better be good I don't have time for Madame Red's silly dilly dally so go prepare some tea for her and meet me in the drawing room" he ordered. Sebastian bowed, a smirked on his face as he replied with a quick 'yes my lord' and left the room getting the preparations ready for the noble lady's arrival.

Standing once more Ciel subconsciously ran his fingers over the family ring that adorn his left thumb (considering it was given to the Earl of the family and in that case him with every generation). He looked out the window one more time before exiting out of his office ready to head for the drawing room to await his unwanted guest.

Even if it was his aunt…

* * *

><p>"CIEL!"<p>

The boy flinched, his ears ringing from the loudness of his aunt's voice as she burst through the two doors (may he add that they were expensive?) with her arms wide open, a flashy smile of happiness on her face as she barged right in. Sebastian making good timing with the tea as he held the tray with great care "Ah, welcome back to the Phantomhive manor Madame Red" he greeted. She turned around blinking at him for only a second before laughing half-heartedly to the butler "Ah-ha! Oh yes thank you Sebastian sorry about the doors" she apologized.

"No harm" he replied, entering the room he placed the tray of tea on a table that stood right next to Ciel's chair.

Settling down the woman made herself comfortable, sitting up like a lady. Now, there was a reason why she was called "Madame Red", it was because she always wore red, even her hair was the color of scarlet red. Her eyes on the other hand were a soft blue, tossing off her features with a single glance. She wore that of the latest English fashion, a mid-day dress on as the skirt went down smoothly. Her jacket tight around her figure, her curves looking like a hourglass (thanks to the handy corset she wore).

Taking the tea from Sebastian she took a sip of it, totally forgetting the fact to thank the man before blabbering on about the season happening in London. A few lords making fools of themselves and the news of the Queen's illness due to the mourning of her late husband Prince Albert, all of this was about to drive the young boy into madness.

Finally having his tea served to him he held the cup firmly in his hand "Madame Red" he warned. Cutting her off short as she was just about to explain news of Lady Astlin getting caught in a affair, not like he cared anyways.

Calming his nerves Ciel took a drink of some of his tea before speaking "There has to be a better reason why you came all the way down here from London to bother me" he muttered, not very happy with the fact. Madame Red lowered her cup on her lap her features brightening up tremendously as if she remembered why she was here "Oh yes!" she gasped before turning her head to the door "Grell! Come in here!" she barked.

Some shattering and scrambling was heard, a small timid but muffled 'y-yes Madame!' was barely audible. Sebastian smiled not to pleasantly with the thought of having to clean someone else's mess later as another butler appeared, peering his head into the room in a shy manner as Madame Red gestured him in.

He was small, likely in his twenties and a little shorter then Sebastian was as well as dressed in a butler's outfit. His hair was long and brown, pulled back into a ponytail as circular glasses flashed in the sunlight. Behind them were the lightest green eyes Ciel has possibly ever seen, they were like the color of a lime. Around his neck was a bow tie, the string was thin though and was red.

"Yes M-Madame?" he asked lamely. Sebastian couldn't help but raise a brow at this as he studied the fellow butler, Madame Red on the other hand couldn't help but blush at the man's antics. Giving a stern look she waved her hand "Do you mind getting the _little present_ for my darling nephew?" she stressed the words a little as she gestured to the door again as if there was something else out there as well. And immediately the other butler bowed before clumsily running out the door.

Was that man honestly a butler? Hell he's even worse then Mey-Rin the maid (who had successfully destroyed a collection of china this morning).

But Ciel couldn't help but become suspicious, even Sebastian couldn't hide his curiosity. It was rare for Madame Red to give him anything at all, and considering that the boy's thirteenth birthday wasn't coming around anytime soon it made the whole situation odd.

Now rushed she gulped down her tea tossing it to Sebastian (who skillfully caught it) before bouncing up and down in her chair excitedly "Now Ciel darling while I was going around London I made a marvelous discovery!" she exclaimed, as if she was just dying to tell him what the news was. Ciel rested his cup aside "And what would that be?" he questioned.

Madame Red clasped her hands together "On your birthday before your father and my sister…" she paused for a moment "died…they haven't had the chance to give you your tenth birthday present honestly I was shocked" she continued with a more serious attitude. Now the Earl and the butler were dying to know what it was. It wasn't long until Grell returned the door still slightly opened behind him as he awaited her signal.

Tensing up with some excitement Ciel gave the slightest frown not liking where this was going. Seeing his aunt get on her knees before him was just not usual as she grabbed his tiny hand holding it tenderly "You see my sister, your mother, Rachael Phantomhive couldn't conceive after she had you" she said softly. Ciel could feel himself pale from the news, feeling the color leaving his cheeks as she explained herself to him.

"Your mother and father went to London to a Orphanage, just a day before your birthday and adopted you a sibling. So you could play with someone and have adventures with that someone they wanted you to be happy" Grell turned for a moment trying to coax whoever was outside that door inside the room.

Sebastian, decided it was best to take action. Resting a hand on his young master's shoulder as the boy angrily protested to the story "Is there any proof of this?" he questioned. Madame Red could only nod her head "Yes it is all in my carriage" she affirmed.

Taking deep breathes Ciel shakily sat back "Sebastian" he murmured.

The butler walked into his master's line of vision waiting for his order. Not bothering to look at anyone Ciel kept his eye focused on the floor, seeming to shock to comprehend everything at once "Please bring in this 'sibling' of mine" he ordered.

Not even batting a eyelash Sebastian spun on his heels and stalked right to the door opening it wide open to show a small bundle wrapped in blankets. His or her face was covered only to see the figure back up in surprise when the fast movement occurred. Ignoring the startled squeak Sebastian pulled the bundle along making he or she stumble along the way until he made it stood upright in front of his master, ignoring how Madame Red was scolding him for not being more gentle with this 'child' and Sebastian made sure he had both his hands on the child's shoulders as he stood behind it.

The blankets shook, as if the child was trembling underneath it as Ciel stared down at it. After all he was one of the most powerful nobles in England. Tilting his head Ciel tried to get a better look at the stranger's face, but he could see nothing. Frowning he crossed his legs "Sebastian remove those blankets" without a word two of the gloved hands shot up, grasping the fabric in their unforgiving grip as Sebastian tore it off the small body, eyes widening at the beholding sight.

Frighten blue eyes stared up at him, a mass of the lightest blonde hair falling down a little girl's back as it pooled around in waves. The sun making it all the more brighter as she stepped away from him quickly not uttering a sound as she looked at the other occupants in the room for some desperate help. And this action could only make Sebastian wonder, out of all people the girl runs off to Ciel. Hiding behind his chair looking frightfully at the butler.

Even his young master looked shocked from the surprisingly stunning beauty. Her petite hands gripping the fabric of the chair as she gave the most pleading look Ciel has ever seen. She was confused (that was obvious) but totally terrified, she apparently didn't know where she was or what she was doing here at all. Leave it to Madame Red to forget to tell the details.

Turning to look back at her things suddenly turned awkward, Ciel could only stare before saying a horrible lame "Hello" destroying whatever dramatic moment everyone seemed to have been having. All of them waited for her to say something, but she didn't. Her lower lip just quivered, her eyes glossy with tears as her doe like eyes darted around the room making her appear highly nervous. Madame Red on the other hand stood up, a warm inviting smile on her features as she tried to brighten the mood "Isn't she just gorgeous?"

"Very so Madame!" Grell spoke, only to earn himself a glare from his mistress obviously stating she wasn't asking him. The poor butler apologized quickly before cowering away slowly into the hall.

Draping the blanket over his arm neatly Sebastian attempted to look as "friendly" as possible as he gave a sophisticated bow "Hello there young lady, I am sorry for my actions let me introduce myself" he straightened his back, keeping the smile plastered on his face as he continued "I am Sebastian Michealis the butler of the Phantomhive Family" he then nodded his head towards the twelve year old boy "And that is my master, the Earl Phantomhive son of late Lord Vincent and Lady Rachel Phantomhive"

Madame Red giggled as she swayed side to side in a giddy way "And I am Madame Red but please you can call me Auntie Angelina I don't mind~" she chirped skipping to the girl's hideout to give the cute child a big hug. Almost to skillfully the child avoided such contact and moved to the opposite side of the chair getting more closer to Ciel then ever, her cheeks rosy as she grew shy at the thought of being hugged by a woman who was a stranger in her book.

Leaning away Ciel shot her a look "What is her name?" he inquired. Madame Red blinked a few times finally giving up her quest to steal a hug from the young girl before giving a shrug "I don't know, she doesn't really have one everyone at the Orphanage called her mouse because she was so silent" smirking evilly she poked her nephew's cheek teasingly "Why don't you name her Ciel, after all she is now your "sister" as well as your present you can't send away the very last present your parents got for you now could you?"

That sneaky bit- "of course" Sebastian agreed. THAT TRAITOR! Moving so elegantly to Madame Red's side he gave a false hopeful look "After all you need others your age running around the mansion and Lady Elizabeth isn't really here due to your Aunt's strict rules so why not keep this darling little treat?"

If neither of the two girls (or Grell) were around Ciel would have ordered the man to jump off a cliff and not come back for a week! Either that or forbid him from seeing another cat again. Sighing the boy reached forward grabbing a strand of the girl's hair having her flinch from the sudden contact as she looked at him in silent question.

Giving it a thought a name finally popped into mind.

Standing up suddenly his eye narrowed, the aura of authority looming in the air "You are no longer nameless, from here on your name will be Cosette Rachael Phantomhive and you are now nobility you will become a lady in this household and bring future pride to the Phantomhive name" he stated. Grabbing her arm he pulled her closer to him, her face just inches away as he continued his speech "You are now the sister of I, Ciel Phantomhive, and daughter of Lord and Lady Phantomhive that is your now rightful title" Moving away he released her, having "Cosette" watch him in surprise as he nodded his head to the butler "Sebastian if you may please call Mey-Rin here so she can dress Cosette in more proper clothing" he said. Raising a brow Sebastian now took better time in studying Cosette's clothes. They were practically rags sown together that made her dress, something that nobility would call 'peasant's' clothes. But her skin was pale, but surprisingly clean (probably to Madame Red's doing) while her lips and cheeks kept a healthy rose color. Doing as he was told he left the room.

Ciel sighed, then again he has been sighing a lot lately. Ignoring the sudden babble of his aunt as she tried to talk him into naming Cosette after her instead but the name he did come up with was a rather fitting one (at least he liked it).

A small noise was heard, it was brief and very soft. Enough to make his Aunt pause in her rant as they turned their attention to the blonde. She had a bashful smile going, her eyes less teary as a blush spread across her face, even a little blush was showing on her ears as she flushed red. Her hands gripped her dress as her lips moved slowly forming mute words as her eyes gave a warm expression of gratitude and a comforted feeling that could possibly just make any heart melt. It struck Ciel like lightning from just seeing that and just earned a ear splitting squeal from his Aunt as Cosette mumbled.

"Big brother" was possibly the most sweetest thing that he ever heard.

He never was called that before. But the way she said it was absolutely adorable, but shit Hell just froze if he actually thought it was cute! Ciel Phantomhive never found anything _cute_. That was Elizabeth's (his betrothed) area of expertise, no matter how creepy it was (or as hilarious from the time she made Sebastian wear that pink bonnet). It was just not normal.

Just as fast as the cute moment came it was gone as soon as Sebastian entered the room, with a flustered maid behind him. Cosette now nervous of the man's presence as he introduced the Phantomhive maid, of course that being Mey-Rin. She wore a simple navy blue dress a white apron tied neatly around her waist, boots adorning her feet as a maid's head-dress sat on top of her head innocently. Her hair was red, held up some how though it was a bit spiky in the back ground. And her eyes were covered by round glasses that were seemingly way to big for her face as her tiny but nicely pointed nose held it up "E'llo there young master, Mister Sebastian said you had a job for me?" she asked, her voice high pitched and laced heavily with a accent.

Ciel hummed lightly and pushed Cosette lightly forward, much to the girl's distress because Sebastian was there "Yes, please take Cosette to the guest room and wash her up along with new pair of clothes" he waved his hand dismissively. Mey-Rin following orders happily skipped up to the newcomer "Awe well aren't you cute!" she piped. Taking her hand she ran for the door "Come this way Miss. Cosette there are plenty of things you should try on!" everyone (except Grell cause during the whole ordeal he slipped away somewhere) sweat dropped. It wasn't everyday Mey-Rin got to spend time with a girl since she was once the only female on the property.

But as soon as they were out of site Ciel snapped his head towards his Aunt "Now is that all for today?" He growled. Madame Red rubbed the back of her head and shook her head no. Ciel only groaned in a sulky manner "What is it this time!"

Sebastian was going to answer until a new voice echoed along in the room.

"Hello Lord Earl I heard rumors that something of interest is afoot"

Peering over his shoulder Ciel gave a startled look, eye wide as he looked at his other unexpected guest "Lau! What are you doing here!" he shrieked. The Chinese man laughed lightly, though he appeared to be nice he was not taken lightly. He was a British branch manager of a Chinese trading company called "Kong Rong" one of Ciel's eyes for the English underworld. A man not to be taken lightly indeed…

Lau was a particular man, young, dashing, and dressed in a traditional Chinese fashion for men. It was formal, but also claimed his status among society as a successful businessman. But could also compliment him as a skilled fighter of the martial arts…kung fu or something like that…which ever one he knew.

Besides there were other far more important things to deal with. Returning to his chair in utter defeat Ciel sat, leaning back into it's loving softness as he beckoned the man in. Gladly Lau entered, a smile gracing his lips. Madame Red gave a pointed look, her arms crossed but not surprised at all from the man's sudden appearance.

"Lau" she greeted dryly.

"Madame Red" he replied.

Clearing his throat Sebastian caught their attention "If you want my Lord I will prepare some tea for our honor guests, and shall I check on the young lady?" he questioned. Ciel nodded his head, not even bothering to snatch his previous tea cup since the tea was already cold, more sounded nice, at least it would be warm "Make some Grey Earl tea, and yes do check on her I wouldn't trust her being in the hands of Mey-Rin just yet" Ciel affirmed.

Taking all of the dirty dishes and setting them back neatly on the tray Sebastian excused himself, once again leaving the room to allow his master to deal with what ever Lau and Madame Red had for him.

* * *

><p>Cosette didn't recognize the girl looking back at her. The girl had the same hair, same eyes, and same features as herself. Like a twin. Except for this twin looked like royalty, with the choker around her neck and the ribbons decorating her hair a fine cloth of baby sky blue it was. And her dress complimented her eyes, which were a icy glacier blue so intense and sparkly with shyness.<p>

Her legs were skinny but not to boney, it signified weakness and hardly any use at all. Same with her arms, that were covered in sleeves. But up to date with the English fashion for girls her age, and she didn't really need any make-up she was rather pretty. A natural beauty they would call it, and the girl wore stockings! Cosette had never worn them before and never had she seen so expensive looking shoes. They were black and perfectly sized making the girl's feet look neither big nor small just right.

In all honest truth the twin looked like a doll. But she didn't have a twin, it was herself. Mey-Rin the maid had made sure that she was "all fixed up" for the young master.

She guessed that the young master was now her new brother Ciel.

It was strange having a brother, very different. She had been a only child for as long as she could remember, with no parents or siblings she was usually sick most of the time and the caretaker of the Orphanage would usually take care of her, God bless that person's soul if she remembered who it was. Cosette studied herself again as Mey-Rin praised her work.

"There now you look better I did a good job yes I did!"

"Indeed, she looks quite like a lady of Phantomhive" a voice chimed. Blushing Mey-Rin moved away from the door her hands over her chest as she panted heavily having the daylights scared out of her. Even Cosette jumped a little as her blue orbs clashed into the dark red of Sebastian who was just standing right out in the door way "M-Mister Sebastian don't sneak up on me you nearly scared me to death!" Mey-Rin shouted.

"My apologizes" the butler smiled.

If there was anyone that gave Cosette the creeps in this house was Sebastian so far. To much black and the fact the man has a funny aura around him. Almost unworldly it gave her the chills, it was official that she didn't like this "Sebastian Michealis" there was something about him that was just not right. Everyone else except for Grell and of course Sebastian himself seemed alright and very normal.

"Young lady?"

Blinking her eyes Cosette looked up, her eyes widening having to not notice that the butler had gotten so close to her. He loomed over her like some sort of mountain, his face ten inches away as he tilted his head almost allowing her to have a perfect view.

His hand moved up to touch her forehead, feeling nothing as the girl to a giant step back. Her brows furrowed as her arms crossed along her chest in a instinctive way, a frightened look on her face. She stared at him like he was scorching fire. Frowning Sebastian returned his hand to his side '_Odd…_' he thought. Usually girls would be swooning all over his handsome looks (no matter how egotistical that sounds) it almost never failed, then again this girl is possibly the same age as his young master.

'_But Lady Elizabeth finds my looks highly appealing…even with pink_'

He shuttered mentally at the thought of being publicly humiliated irked him. But this was surely different, it was quite a change he has yet to see in a girl. But decided it was rather nice not to have another girl chasing him all about the mansion while he tries to do his duties, so he decided to reward Cosette with one of his pleasant but pleased smiles (since that's one of the only expression he could make).

She shot him a look, her eyes narrowing and her eyes turning into slits like some sort of cat. But the girl was perfectly human nothing odd about her at all. Turning his head to Mey-Rin he spoke "your job here is done I'll deal with the young lady now and return her to the master"

Pushing her glasses up Mey-Rin's mouth took a shape of a 'o' and nodded her head before waving her good byes to the new girl and walked out of the room "Time to polish the china then it is!"

Once alone, Sebastian held out his hand "Now then young lady time to go now"

Cosette's words were silent as she shook her head not even wanting to go anywhere, so away to the corner she went (well the corner that was farthest away) and tried to attempt to blend in with the surroundings. So Sebastian tried to reason "Young Master, your brother, is waiting for you in the drawing room with Madame Red I am sure you don't want to get lost around the manor by yourself it can be a rather scary place for someone who has never been here"

"I'll go with someone else"

The butler's brows rose, he didn't expect her to talk in such a tender but aggressive way. Her voice to him was delicate and sweet like the sweetest honey anyone could ever find, it screamed loudly of innocence with a hidden fury. He then apologetically looked at her "I'm sorry but I am afraid there is no one else to guide you they all have their things to do here in the manor but my duty is to also take care of the Phantomhive family so that means you as well my young lady" he stated.

Cosette's shoulders slumped, her eyes lowering in defeat as she made her way back to the raven hair man. Politely Sebastian offered her his arm, but she declined it as fine as a lady should. Smirking he moved out of her way to let her out of the room first, wasn't there always a saying that stated lady's first? Ah, indeed there was.

Exiting out himself Sebastian closed the door right behind him.

"Mister Michealis" Cosette called, looking at a wall pretending to be interested. She seemed to have turned bashful suddenly, her cheeks turning red as she was having a hard time trying to ask or tell him something her obvious discomfort afoot as she just stuttered but Sebastian waited patiently quickly picking up the pieces of what she wanted. She wanted to go to Madame Red's carriage, saying something was important in there and she needed to get it. But since they were close to the main doors of the manor Sebastian nodded his head not having to mind doing a quick stop before returning to things that he needed to get done himself. Sadly he also failed to check up on the other house servants such as Mey-Rin with the china, the gardener, and the chef.

So he prayed they didn't cause any mischief.

"Right this way my lady"

Striding through the halls Sebastian kept at a leveled pace as little Cosette kept close behind. Her feet barely making a noise on the ground as they traveled. Though she seemed far to busy to study her surroundings, looking at pictures and fancy furniture that were in the manor's halls. She mentally noted that it was fancy but not to much, most of them were just simple things that a household should need. Though the family was a noble family they sure didn't care about the latest home designs at all. Or at least her 'brother' didn't, he seemed to be just a plain and simple guy after all. Strong and straight to the point.

Entering the grand hall of the manor, Cosette had a second look at it. Just peering up the stairs just finding a plain wall just above, blinking a little she stared at it for just a moment longer having the feeling that something was suppose to be there but what would it be? A family painting maybe? Perhaps she could ask Ciel later about it.

Wasting no time Sebastian pulled open one of the big doors with one hand easily "Out you go" using his other hand he gently pushed Cosette out into the bright sunlight, ignoring her small shriek from the small contact of his hand on her back.

Moving out of the manor he laid eyes of Madame Red's personal coach, Grell having to be there just feeding one of the horses. Having to be noticed the odd butler almost dropped the food, the horse he was feeding giving out a stressed neigh as it pushed it's nuzzle against the man's cheek demanding to be fed some more. And quickly the butler obliged.

"Sebastian what brings you out here?"

Sebastian walked down the stairs and opened the coach door "Lady Cosette forgot something inside of this carriage she had kindly asked me to help her retrieve it" he answered, as young Cosette jumped in looking around through some things.

"Ah, I found you Vincent!" she chirped.

Vincent, who in the world was that…? Peeking into the carriage Sebastian spotted the girl hugging a stuffed rabbit her cheek rubbing against it. But the stuffed animal he saw almost made him choke on air, it was the exact same looking animal that was in his young master's room! A authentic Funtom family toy, only two of them were ever produced in this world with the previous Lord and Lady Phantomhive's names on them. Ciel had his mother's but never had any clue where his father's went. But alas it has been found in arms of the newest Phantomhive member. How ironic is that?

Stepping out of the coach she kept it close, a smile on her face as she hummed happily to nothing.

Closing the door to the coach, Sebastian remained quiet and optimistic about things turning out like this so suddenly. Things would surely become much better here at the manor, he wondered how Ciel will put up with his younger sister. Use her like others? Or perhaps help him pursuit his parents' murderers? Oh my, so many questions and so little answers.

But suddenly the manor doors opened Ciel, Madame Red, and Lau were there as they talked in low whispers. Then all attention turned to the two butlers and the girl who just smiled and waved at them in kind greeting. Ciel's attention of course turned to the stuffed toy rabbit, his eye turning into the size of saucers in some form of shock until Madame Red placed a hand on his shoulder saying something to him. What ever she said got him to relax and possibly embrace the fact that it was true that his parents got him a sister two years ago.

"Sebastian we are leaving" Ciel mumbled, prying his eye away from the harmless rabbit.

Sebastian nodded his head and returned inside, only to reappear again in different clothes. A long dark black coat that went down to his knees, he looked rather nice in it and he wore black boots that were surely made for walking a long distance. Smiling he reopened the coach door again "Where to my lord?" he asked.

Ciel rolled his eye and entered the carriage and sat down not minding the stuff that was already in there "To _his _place"

"Ah" Sebastian helped Madame Red into the coach and allowed Lau to get him by himself.

"What about the young lady my lord?" he questioned. All eyes turned to Cosette for a moment before groaning out "Bring her along" they grumbled. So as told Sebastian helped her into the carriage much to her displeasure. And sat himself in as well only to take the last place to sit as Grell sat up in the driver's seat.

But Cosette had no where to sit "ugh…"

Lau taking his chance snatched the young girl and sat her on his lap "Hello there~" he spoke, rubbing his cheek against her own. Cosette yelped in surprise as the stranger held her, he was fawning over her calling her the cutest thing he has ever seen. Ciel's eye twitched, the fact that Lau was filling up on his sister was a unpleasant sight "Sebastian" he snapped.

Swiftly Cosette was lifted up into a new pair of arms and sat down on someone else's lap. And there was only one person here that wore black "Mister Michealis!" she yelled. She looked over at her brother Ciel for some help but he just gave her a rather sly look before looking away pretending he wasn't seeing anything.

'_He is so mean!_' she mentally sulked.

Looking up at Sebastian himself he was there with his eyes closed and smirking. What a cocky basta- "Awe! That is the most endearing thing I've ever seen!" Madame Red crooned. Looking at them like they were love birds. Then suddenly she gave the butler a look "But remember Sebastian I always wanted a daughter so do something bad I'll get you for it" she warned pointing to her eyes before pointing to Sebastian.

"Of course, as a butler of Phantomhive if I couldn't protect my young master or his sister…well then what kind of butler would I be?" he spoke. He only seemed to had gotten a bewildered look from Cosette, she had never heard such a declaration of loyalty like that before especially to a child like Ciel. There possibly couldn't be a way for a family butler to remain that devoted to a family. But how long has he been serving the Phantomhive family?

For now she thought it would only be polite not to ask any questions yet and just huffed, seemingly defeated into having to sit in the dark butler's arms that were securely around her diminutive waist in order to keep her from falling on the coach floor. Though not for one second did she let her guard down and watched his hands like a hawk.

Sebastian found that quite amusing to. The simple idea of a girl not liking him was just perfect, Mey-Rin was enough since she always managed to break every expensive china he orders. Not to mention they are very hard to come by now and days, it was almost maddening to a point. He would have to see what will happen in all due time.

* * *

><p>Abnormal was the only word that could be used. One place in London to ever end up in and it had to be a funeral home. And there they were, just standing there staring all at the same building. Lau, Ciel and Sebastian looking serious as if they knew something about this place that the other three didn't. Smiling suddenly Lau turned to them "So where are we?" he questioned jokingly with a light hearted laugh.<p>

"YOU WERE ONLY PRETENDING TO KNOW THIS WHOLE TIME!" Madame Red shrieked.

Grell nervously held up his hands, not wanting the woman's fury placed on himself considering he was the butler and got yelled at all the time. Sebastian on the other hand paid no attention to either of them and opened the shop door guiding them all in one by one and entered lastly allowing the door to shut behind him.

The shop was of course a place of death. With coffins everywhere, and black curtains covering the windows from the sunlight. The only source of light there were lit up candles. It reflected the cobwebs and eyes of watching spiders. Ciel and Sebastian didn't seem to care less but Cosette couldn't help but cling onto Madame Red, this place was absolutely creepy, like it was owned by the dead.

Looking around the young Earl couldn't see where his acquaintance was. Glancing about the shop he rolled his only visible eye "Are you in Undertaker?" he asked. So far no answer at all.

Cosette assumed no one was home, opening her mouth she was just about to suggest they leave until a chuckling laughter was heard.

"**_HeHe! I been Expecting you!_**_" _A shrill voice sang.

Looking to their right the coffin next to them opened, a long slender but very pale hand poked out pushing the door further away to the side, a face of a man appearing as he smiled to happily and eager at them "I bid ye welcome, Lord Earl" He said as he slowly moved out of the coffin pausing for only a second "Has your lordship finally decided to step into the coffin I've especially made for you!" he inquired enthusiastically. Lau and Madame Red froze in shock as they gawked at the Undertaker, Grell on the other hand fell back giving the fact that his legs gave out from under him. And being frightened Cosette snatched Sebastian's hand, the butler looking rather stunned as the girl hid behind him not realizing her mistake just yet. Her small hand trembling and her eyes looking wary but wide with fear. Sighing mentally Sebastian gave the girl's hand a comforting squeeze, feeling her suddenly calm down and tense again when she looked at their hands, startled a 'eep!' sound escaped her lips.

Pulling her hand away she walked over to were Ciel was.

"I think not, today I am-" The Undertaker held a finger to Ciel's lips, shushing the boy instantly and giving Cosette the chance to notice that he had long black painted nails. Retreating his hand the Undertaker flashed a grin again his dark priest-like robes decorating his body, and a simple hat sat on his head. He had a ring on his left index finger and a scar running across his face. You really can't see his eyes either, since he had really long hair that went past his mid-back. His hair, if it was already mentioned. Was white with a touch of grey. He was young, and experienced looking when it came to the dead. His voice sounding like that of a clown, a really happy sounding person though he had a seemingly depressing job.

"You don't need to put it in words" He told Ciel "I understand Veeery well in what milord wishes to say"

Rather please that he didn't have to say anything Ciel gestured him to continue.

So the undertaker sat down on a stool behind his desk "Then let's have a chat I'll make some tea or something won't you just take a seat somewhere over there?" Everyone gave the same look at the undertaker all of them asking the same thing '_Over where?_'

Scrambling to find a place to sit Cosette and Ciel found themselves a spot on a small coffin fit for two, Madame Red found a old stool and Lau just sat on a old pillow with his legs crossed. Sebastian decided that he would just stand there, a smile on his face as he silently declined the need for tea or a seat.

Viewing the Undertaker, Cosette tilted her head. Not totally sure what was going on, it was only today that she had gotten her name and new brother. She didn't expect to be dragged to a funeral home or anything since she was now nobility, it was a wonder how her brother could have such a acquaintance. A shiver went down her spin as the man turned his attention to her "and who might this be?" he pointed a long finger at her as he leaned down giving another creepy smile of his "is this your girlfriend milord? She's rather pretty perhaps I can make a coffin similar to your's for her I'll make it nice and pretty~" Cosette could almost feel herself fainting before Ciel let out a frustrated sigh "Undertaker don't harass my sister, she isn't my girlfriend and no a coffin isn't necessary so lets just get back to business"

The Undertaker complied as he pulled out a jar and sat it innocently on his desk, opening it he pulled out a bone shaped biscuit "You want to hear about Jack the Ripper yes?" he inquired "The yard is starting to get their knickers in a bunch about it now but this isn't a first time that I had a client like that" raising the biscuit to his mouth he took a bite, others in the room but Cosette shared the same glances.

"Not the first time? What do you mean?" Madame Red spoke.

Eating another biscuit the Undertaker shrugged "In the past, there've been a number of cases involving murdered whores" kindly the Undertaker offered one of his treats to Ciel, who quickly declined "The yard failed to take notice because the murders weren't terribly bloody at the outset but all the prostitutes in white chapel had a little something in common"

"Something in common?" Ciel muttered.

"You say?" Sebastian tilted his head.

Closing the jar, the Undertaker leered at them a small chuckle forming in his throat "Well what could it be? Whatever could it be? Wouldn't you like to know?" he asked in rhythm. Ciel's brow twitched a bit giving the white hair man a bitter look as Lau stepped in "I see!" he chirped "That's how it is, being an Undertaker is only for his façade for normal society…so how much do you want for information?" The Undertaker looked at him, perking up with interest before rushing up to the man scaring the wits out of him instantly "How much? I do not desire one of the queen's coins!" the man giggled, his head turning to Ciel. If you looked closely you could almost see his eyes shining in a ominous way as he went to the young Earl. Resting his hands on Ciel's cheeks he loomed over the poor boy "Now, Milord Give it to me" oh wow…that sounded dirty everyone thought for a second as the Undertaker started to talk again clasping his hands together and basically drooling "Bestow upon me the choicest Laughter! Then I shall tell you anything!" he promised.

"That creep" the boy grumbled.

Sebastian couldn't refute to that statement as he remained silent. Cosette stared at the man like he was insane as he dreamily lounged over his desk drooling all over it and laughing like a total lunatic. Lau having a idea stood up "Lord Earl please allow me to handle this!" he volunteered. Raising his hand he clenched it into a fist as he dramatically stood there "People have called me the sleeping tiger of the new year's parties in Shanghai and now I'll demonstrate that in full!" he cried. Almost everyone could see a species of Chinese flowers bloom around him as a imaginary tiger appeared behind him "A fool on a Futon~!" he cheered. Wow, talk about ruining the moment.

Hopelessly Madame Red sighed, getting off her old stool to push the failing man aside "That would never do Lau!" she scolded. Raising her hand up she smiled charmingly her eyes narrowing "Madame Red, star of social circles shall share with you her best tales!"

Grell clapped his hands in admiration as he silently cheered for his lady. So waving her hand Madame Red started telling her tale Sebastian quickly covered Ciel's and Cosette's ears and pressing them tightly to his chest so they wouldn't hear through their other ear, he ignored their protests as he listened to the tale. Cosette blushed, remaining deathly still.

"So then…His **blank **was **blank **and his **blank **was **blank **to!" for God's sake she couldn't hear anything Madame Red or Auntie Angelina (she didn't know what to call her) was saying! Stupid Sebastian! This at least lasted an hour, so far no laughter from the Undertaker as Lau and Madame Red got a giant "X" over their mouths, signifying their failure as they glared at the stubborn man.

"Now that leaves you milord, the last time I was a bit generous if I do say so myself but no specials this time" the Earl blinked.

He had no idea what to do, he wasn't a humorous fellow "Damn" he cursed.

Sebastian was going to step in the place of his master until Cosette raised her hand "I'll do it!" she grumbled. Their mouths nearly fell as she went up to the Undertaker, the man pleased as he poked her little cheek "oh? Little lady is going to have a go?" She nodded her head as she rolled up her sleeves in a not so lady like fashion "C-Cosette" Ciel stuttered.

Looking back at them she gave them the most happiest of smiles "Now all of you go outside, even you Mister Michealis" Giving a glare to go with the smile she held up a finger "But you must under any condition peek inside" she warned.

Quickly they all complied.

Sebastian shut the door fully behind them as he joined his master and the others out in the street, all staring at the shop "Do you actually think what ever she is going to do is going to work?" He asked. Everyone didn't reply to that question as they waited.

And waited…

Then monstrous laughter shook the building, all of them jumping from the loudness of it, the front door open as Cosette leaned casually against it "Come in everyone before you catch a cold he agreed to talk"

"She's good" Lau commented.

Cosette stood there smiling as they all re-entered one by one, seeing the Undertaker face flat on his desk laughing still as the girl shut the door behind Sebastian who just gave a curious stare. Going back to their seats the Undertaker started to talk, saying that all the prostitutes all had something lacking, missing their inners. Everyone (but Sebastian) looked disgusted, who on earth would take someone's inners?

"So they were all lacking Kidneys or something? In that case the killer is a loan shark or like…" Lau covered is mouth to cut himself off as the Undertaker inspected one of his human anatomy dummies, he clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth in distaste "Chinese cellar rats think up the most disturbing things! **It **is something that only a prostitute…a **girl **would posses!"

Resting the dummy aside he sighed as Lau gave a angered look not pleased about the rat comment because he was far from it "Each were missing their uterus" the Undertaker finished.

Explaining about the clients and the murderer himself the Undertaker went behind Cosette now presenting how the killer would kill his victims, reaching a arm over her should he placed his hand around her neck tenderly "Well let's see first I would take something sharp and slash the throat" The Undertaker ran his finger across her throat, Cosette almost giving out a noise of fright as the other free hand of the Undertaker rested just where her uterus would be "Then I'd cut riiight here and steal the little precious" Ciel sent him a look warning him to release his sister, and as such the man did "The skill involved and the lack of hesitation points a professional and most likely someone of the underworld at that" he pointed out. Playfully he poked Ciel's cheek "And that is why I knew you'd come here Milord"

Her brother looked irritated at the statement. Rolling down her sleeves Cosette drifted away from the conversation for a moment. She questioned herself as in why Ciel would be dealing with a murder case? He was around her age, possibly twelve if she guessed right. And there were no signs of her adoptive parents, but she remembered Sebastian introducing Ciel as the head of the family, so did that mean they were no longer around? She'll never know this was very frustrating, but she wanted to be helpful at the same time to Ciel. At least try and being friends with him since she'd be living with him under his roof. Looking over she stared at the butler, Sebastian. Since he was everywhere with Ciel she could at least try to tolerate him, though he did nothing wrong to her expect scare the wits out of her every time she saw him so far. Though there was just something not normal about that man. She couldn't say much about Grell either since he was a dork, but all she can say is that there were something _inhuman _about them.

Returning back to earth she saw her brother walking to the door, apologizing to the Undertaker about his intrusion before leaving. Jumping off the coffin she followed, saying a quick bye to the "creeper" and jumped into the coach stealing the seat next to Ciel this time so she didn't have to worry about sitting on anyone's laps this time. Madame Red and Lau sat in the same spot, looking tired. And Sebastian peeked into the carriage to see that there was no room for him "Ah…" placing a hand on his chin he smiled. Cosette shrieked as he reached out for her "Now my Lady, time to share again" he sung cruelly.

Shaking her head madly she slapped his hands away "No, no, no not you!"

Grell sat on the coach, ready to start the horses as the carriage started shaking. His eyes wide as it shook more hearing the commotion inside.

"My Lady please stay still before you hurt yourself"

"Why don't you sit with Auntie Angelina!"

"Well I wouldn't mind if that happened~"

"Ugh…sorry Madame I'm afraid I must be next to my master"

"Liar your using him as a excuse!"

A chuckle was heard "I never lie my young lady"

"Ciel!" the girl whined.

"Sorry, don't like at me for help now just deal with it so we can go home so quiet!"

Silence…

Sighing Grell grabbed the steering and snapped it smoothly, the horses obeying and started off in a nice low pace trot. But honestly he doesn't get rewarded enough for this at all. Rolling his green eyes he frowned, his lady better at least give him something in return today is going to drive him nuts especially with the other butler and the little pet arguing so far, he can say he almost has a headache.

But for now he'll wait and just get them all back to the Phantomhive manor.

* * *

><p>Cosette was obviously happy when she saw the mansion in sight out the window, perhaps she couldn't wait to get off his lap. Sebastian could only think of this as a form of mild amusement, she was rather funny on the way home. Starting some arguments with him and all until his young master would tell them to be silent. He could say that she had a spark of fire behind those innocent fierce eyes of hers. Pulling her back towards him Sebastian tightened his hold around her small body "My lady it's dangerous to stick your head out of the window, you might fall out"<p>

She merely pouted at him muttering that she can do what she pleased since he was only a butler.

She had a point there, but still he was more then just a mere butler. She still doesn't know of the dark secret that her "Brother" keeps from her and everyone else. It was him. A butler who was a demon, a devil of sorts, summoned accidentally by the young master from the pits of hell and making a covenant with the young boy making him his faithful dog. Playing with a piece of Cosette's hair he smiled, he was a sacrifice, a wish, until he can claim his master's soul.

That was the agreement of the covenant, since that _day_. And he will remain with Ciel until the last moment of when the agreement is completed.

Seeing the coach pull into a stop he released her when she gave a cheerful cry of laughter, grabbing her white stuffed rabbit Vincent she opened the door and jumped out, landing on the rubble roughly and sprang back into action. Sebastian followed her so he held open the door for the honored guests and his master, holding out a gloved hand he offered to help his master. Ciel, didn't even look at it as he sneered and stepped down lightly himself, cursing Sebastian of being a lowly demon.

Ah, the joys of serving this boy.

Closing the door he, watched them all retreat into the manor. Leaving him for a moment by himself as Grell rushed in after Madame Red.

Peering at the horses, they nervously shifted not really comfortable about his presence. Much like how Cosette was, she could probably sense that he was different like many of the other animals. Running a gloved hand through his hair Sebastian pulled out a pocket watch, opening it he stared at the time.

"Oh my…it's almost time for dinner I better start preparing it"

Putting the watch away he made his way into the manor. Closing the large door behind him, glancing around he was rather surprised that nothing bad has happened to the mansion at all. Everything looked like it was in one piece surprisingly.

With all the clumsy people in this manor you'd thing that it would have been destroyed by now.

Taking off his coat, he draped it over his arm. Walking smoothly to the kitchen where the head chef would be. Seeing that there was no smoke coming from the manor it would tell him that the kitchen was still in one peace. Stepping lightly he followed along the hallway and went to the two double doors and entered. Seeing said chef about ready to cook.

"Alright for sure I'm going to get this dish to work!"

The chef, was the only one in the mansion. His hair was a spiky blonde, his brows thick and his chin strong. He was rolling back his sleeves to get ready, his arms were muscular. He wore a apron around his waist as he started to look for some ingredients.

"What to cook?" he mumbled.

Making his presence known Sebastian laid a hand on his shoulder "That won't be necessary this evening" the man jumped out of his skin when he heard the butler's silky voice. The cigarette falling out of his mouth as he spun around leaning on the counter "S-Sebastian!" he croaked. His eyes wide and face pale when he saw the said butler before him. Though Sebastian was smiling it still scared anyone who worked here besides Mey-Rin.

"Why don't you go retire for the evening Baldo I have everything handled" Sebastian offered kindly. The chef nodded his head saluting him quickly before running off "O-okay thank you mister Sebastian!" with that he was gone.

Sighing Sebastian rested his coat on a chair. Also he took off his tailcoat, tossing it to the side as he got his own apron to work with, thinking for a second a meal for dinner popped up in his head. He will make the same meal that he did for when the young master woke up. It is simple, elegant, and easy to do! And aside from that it was one of his master's preferred meals.

Pulling out a few pans he got to work, his eyes shining delightfully as he pulled out a large salmon next.

* * *

><p>She was hungry. Cosette sat at the table her legs swinging back and forth as everyone waited for their dinner. Except for Lau he left to go deal with some business that needed his attention. And it was almost eight now, whatever the chef is doing is sure taking him a long time. Closing her eyes she rested there and waited until a sweet aroma filled the air. Doors opened and closed as the sound of steps approached the table. Opening her eyes she saw their nicely prepared meal and gawked. It looked so delicious!<p>

Watching Sebastian serve it to Ciel he explained the course of their food "Today this evening I have prepared poached salmon and mint salad we have toast, scones, and pain de campagne on the side which would you prefer?"

Ciel and Madame Red wanted scones.

Cosette, when it was her turn shyly looked down as Sebastian put her food in front of her. He stared at her wishing to know what she wanted so silently she said "Toast please"

And quickly it was there, a nice soft brown toast of white bread.

Taking her cup Sebastian poured in some tea. Ciel, taking a sip of his since he was served first smelt the nice fragrance that it produced. "This smell, Ceylon tea hm?"

"Yes sir, from Royal Doulton" Sebastian answered. Resting her tea down he bowed "The tea set is Wedgwood blue and white"

Wishing them a good meal he walked out of the room. Cosette watching his every move until he was gone and started eating her food. Pausing her eyes glowed in the brightest way as the food simply just melted in her mouth. This was possibly the best cooking that she had ever had, she would make sure to send her regards to the chef! Taking another bite she tuned in on Ciel's conversation with her new aunt.

"Tonight we will play a game of chess"

"Chess? Really, you know I'll win"

Ciel sent the woman a look and smiled, something that was cruel on his lips "I never lose"

Cosette leaned in feeling rather interested about this. So her brother, if she got it right. Likes to play games, well that's good that means they can play something together for later. Gulping down the mint salad she flinched, finding it way to strong tasting for her liking. Drinking the rest of her tea she worked on the toast eating it slowly.

"Cosette"

Pausing in mid-bite she looked up to Ciel. Who was watching her with a keen eye, putting down her toast she wiped her mouth off with a napkin "Yes?" she replied. Her voice still ever soft even if she was arguing with Sebastian sometimes. Resting his chin on his hand he leaned himself up on his elbow on the table.

"After dinner I am sending Sebastian here to send you off to bed, you will need to wake up early tomorrow" he stated dryly.

Cosette didn't say anything, giving him a look that she didn't want Sebastian to put her to bed. Where were the other servants? She rather have Mey-Rin tuck her in! But she didn't argue as she sadly nodded her head. Madame Red giggled "So why not give your sister a good night kiss?" she teased. Ciel's face turned red as he snapped his head to look at the woman "KISS HER GOOD NIGHT!" he yelled. Madame Red laughed and waved her hand side to side "oh what your family now and it would be cute~"

Ciel slammed his head against the table and shook, there was a gloomy cloud resting above his head "Over my dead body I will"

Cosette couldn't agree more, her face was red at the thought. And they weren't even blood related, if he wanted to he could have her way with her or something! '_Wahhh! I hope that doesn't happen!_' she thought, turning her head away she cried tears that would fill up a river the word "freaked out" above her head.

Stopping her fit she saw Ciel there, his face much closer to hers with Madame Red standing right behind him having the boy by the back of his vest as he struggled to get out of her hold "Madame Red release me at once!" he shouted.

The woman shook her head and pushed him forward "kiss her good night or else you won't sleep tonight" she threatened.

Stopping his struggle Madame Red released him and crossed her arms expectantly. Ciel fixed his clothes and sent her a glare, before turning to his sister. Sighing he leaned down, Cosette moving as far as possible only to feel a soft pair of lips on her cheek. Eyes widening she just sat still.

"Young master I-"

Sebastian was there eyes wide with some shock, his mouth slightly open. Ciel was angry when he stood up straight shaking his hands around wildly "This is NOT what it looks like" he growled. Giving Madame

Red a look he pointed to Cosette "Sebastian, take her to her room it's time for her to go to bed" with that Ciel stalked out of the room. Leaving his aunt and sister behind with the butler.

"Oh, I think I pushed it to far" saying good night Madame Red followed after her nephew, calling his name out until her presence was no longer around just leaving Cosette and Sebastian alone together. She didn't move from her chair as her gaze remained fully trained on the door the Earl had just walked through moments ago.

Sebastian was almost doing the same thing until he reminded himself of what he had to do and walked over at a snail's pace. His hands resting on her chair, pulling it out slowly. The lights in the room dimming as he helped her out of the chair "May I ask what happen?" he questioned.

Cosette met his gaze, his eyes glittering like red rubies in the dark as he glanced down at her. Frightened she took a step back, her lower lip trembling again like it was when they first met earlier today. She was insecure, having a hard time answering that it only came out as gibberish. Sebastian rested a hand on his forehead, not really wanting to deal with this now. This girl was way to scared of him to even produce a answer for him directly. '_It's like she already knows what I am, yet she is clueless_' he told himself mentally. Returning his hand to his side he considered a thought '_Perhaps she needs a little reassuring_'

"Cosette" he called. The girl stopped her blabbing as the butler got on one knee before her, his eyes holding the lightest form of sincerity that a demon could possibly do. Grasping her tiny warm hand he held it in both of his, bringing it to his chest where his non-existent heart would be . The girl watched, her trembling ceasing as he caught her off guard. Sebastian took this as a opportunity to advance "You don't have to be frightened of me child, I am merely a butler that serves your brother nothing more nothing less…I serve the family Phantomhive as well, that means you and as the butler of this family I will not bring you any harm what so ever, even if you don't like me are you willing to trust this lowly servant?" he spoke, his voice light but deeply rich to her ears. A declaration of loyalty to her and Ciel he was making. But it was working, Cosette was giving it a thought, she hadn't snatched her hand back yet so that was a good sign.

"I'm sorry…"

Okay…he wasn't expecting that. How many times did he have to be shocked today? His eyes were already forming to the size of saucers, awkwardly he didn't know what to do now. Thinking quickly he squeezed her hand lightly "Sorry for what my lady?" honestly there was nothing to be sorry for.

But she looked guilty, as if she had done something bad. Smiling slightly she hung her head in shame "I was rude to you today…and I don't even know you Mister Michealis but there has been something about you that made me frightened and I'm still scared like your not even apart of this world" she was being truthful. It confirmed his suspicions though, she had sensed that he was different.

Laughing lightly he stood up "I'm sure that I am just _Sebastian_ my lady"

"But there are so many things I wish to ask about Phantomhive, and Ciel there are so many things I want to know"

Patting her head, he shook his head at her "I'm afraid you must wait for now, those questions shall be answered in all do time" Cosette frowned and swatted his hand away, muttering that he was messing up her hair and the ribbons were tugging when he did that. Getting up he held her hand still, a charmingly pleased expression on his face "Well then my lady, shall I escort you to your chambers?"

Cosette nodded her head "Yes thank you" she then held onto his side shivering "T-the dark is scary" she added.

Well that's no surprise, girls and other children around her age would be still fearful of the dark. Releasing her hand he allowed her to cling to him and sighed "My lady there is nothing here to worry about the manor is a safe place" he assured '_Not safe from me_' was his only thought.

She stubbornly shook her head, her eyes already to the brim of tears. In defeat the butler guided her out of the room the lights from the candles fully snuffing out after their leave. Reaching out for a lantern, he grasped it. He always had one ready for him just out in the hall when it was night. Not that he needed it anyways but he just used it for incase he were to bump into unwanted visitors or the young master if he was seeking him out. Though Ciel sometimes forgets that he could be called with the covenant.

But leading this small new addition to the manor was no problem at all. She didn't really say much, just shivered when she saw a extremely dark hallway or corner. With his eyes, Sebastian could see anything like a nocturnal animal. He was the predator during the day and night, and it was _his _territory.

"I do hope you find this house to your liking, everything here is of Phantomhive hospitality"

Cosette nodded her head, humming lightly "I like it, but there is something about this place that doesn't settle with me" she told him. Sebastian gave her a look, his scarlet eyes shining with some interest. His curiosity getting the best of him "May I ask what?" he inquired. Cosette rested a finger on her chin her brow scrunching up in thought "The atmosphere, it's dark and depressing but sadly beautiful like something tragic had happened here that I don't know about…" she looked rather sad "and Ciel seems like he is hiding something I don't understand why he would even be trying to solve a murder case, Jack the Ripper is dangerous and Ciel is only a kid to" she explained.

"It's because he's the head of Phantomhive family, he serves the Queen whenever she calls"

"Like a dog?"

"Like a dog" he affirmed.

Turning into the next corridor they continued their little chat. Sebastian feeling a bit better that he can have a decent conversation for once '_Without being ordered or having to do something_' it was like when he saw his beloved little black cat that he saw everyday. And he didn't have to worry about watching her, that was the good part.

"What happened to Ciel's parents?" she suddenly question.

Making a face Sebastian groaned mentally '_To many questions!_'

But it was innocent, looking down at her face she just stared up at him in wonderment. She surely didn't have any bad intentions, but still never know if she was a possible enemy. Narrowing his eyes he grinned "I'm afraid I can't answer that"

"Why not?" she complained.

"It's not my place to say, my young master will tell you when he wants to" he pointed out. Shutting her mouth she didn't argue against it, pleased he finally brushed her pass his master's quarters and two doors down where her room will be from now on. Holding a finger to his mouth he motioned for her to be as quiet as possible before entering and allowing her in. "This shall be your room I hope it's to your liking" he spoke. As expected the girl grew excited at her new beautiful room. It was fit for a Queen!

The bed was king sized with Prussian blue silk sheets, matching pillows, a matching canopy with a dark oak bed set. Flowers were carved deeply into it, a popular French style to match the giant dresser that was across the room already full of clothes her size (thanks to Mey-Rin) and on top of it was her stuffed rabbit, Vincent.

Also to decelerate the room were blue roses, commonly it was known as the Blue room for guests. Sebastian was the one to set the room himself. Even laying down a expensive Persian rug at the foot of the bed, even he himself could say that he had did a good job and mentally patted himself on his back for his good work. Laughing happily Cosette ran to her new bed, resting her hands on it "This is amazing!" she chirped. Sitting down on it she fumbled with taking off her shoes, Sebastian just watching until she finally got them off and scrambled to stand up on the soft mattress. Gaining balance she started jumping "This is fun!" giggling she landed on her bottom, messing up the sheets successfully. Sebastian sweat dropped '_Got to work on her manners_' he noted.

Resting the lantern on the counter, he clapped his hands to catch her attention "Now, now my lady it's time for bed so please don't mess up the room this evening" Cosette stuck her tongue out at him "I don't want to" she replied. Raising a brow at her his eyes narrowed into slits "Oh?" he murmured. Getting no response the girl just crossed her arms, challenging him to do anything if he dared.

Smiling sweetly the butler pulled back the gloves on his hands "Your bring this on yourself my lady" he warned. Taking menacing steps forward he walked to the bedside, and waited there for a moment as Cosette cowered to the other side of the bed, hearing her gulp loudly. Jumping he reached out for her "Your mine!" he blinked when a pillow smacked right into his face, Cosette squealing as she made a run for it. Grabbing the offensive cushion he growled placing it back on the bed firmly "Cosette Rachel Phantomhive you better get back here" he demanded. The girl shook her head and ran for the door only to gasp when the man appeared suddenly in front of her holding out his arm to block her way his eyes gleamed into a dark glowing purple-pink color, his pupils resembling that of a cat's when he glowered at her. But she just stared as his eyes turned quickly back into those wine colored hues.

Rubbing her eyes she looked again, nothing different they were still the same.

'_That's weird…I thought I saw…no it was probably nothing_'

Brushing off the weird look he was getting Sebastian picked up the small girl and flopped her over his shoulder "Time for bed" he muttered dryly. Cosette sniffled but said nothing more as he returned her to the bed and set her gently on it "Now my lady we need to get you out of those clothes" the girl gave him a "your kidding" look, her hands grasping a pillow and holding between herself and the butler like a type of shield "C-can't I just do it myself?" she stuttered.

"You expect to get that corset off by yourself?"

Nodding her head she pulled the canopy close so the butler could no longer see her "No peeking!" she said. Rolling his eyes Sebastian waited, hearing her struggles for at least five minutes. Then a defeated sigh as the girl peeked out of the canopy covers "O-okay, maybe i do need help" she admitted. Victoriously Sebastian ordered her to face her back towards him so he could untie the laces so she could get out herself. She did hesitantly, her face unsure if she could trust the man or not. Staring at the small female, Sebastian got to work. Slowly he moved her long hair over her shoulder, observing the way the candle light reflected off it, and how white the skin on the back of her neck was. Deciding to be a tease he ran one finger down her back causing her to shiver and almost freak out "Mister Michealis!" she warned.

Laughing he started to unravel the laces, being swift at it until he patted her back "All done" smiling he closed the canopy so she could get undressed. Going to the wardrobe he opened it and pulled out some nice pajamas that would be the most comfortable one for the night. Walking back he held it through the canopy curtians "oh thank you" Cosette grasped it and exchanged it for her day clothes which Sebastian collected into his arms, getting the sudden sent of the sea and flowers. It was a very intoxicating smell. Closing his eyes the butler lowered the clothes away from his nose and rested them on a nearby chair neatly.

Hearing the canopy reopen again he saw the new Phantomhive in her pjs. Her hair no longer having the ribbons in it and the stockings gone showing pure skin that held not even a scar. She stood up walking around her bed happily before falling down on her bottom a sniffle of laughter passing her lips. Returning to the bed side he pulled back the covers "Alright my lady it's time you fall asleep tomorrow will be a rather busy day" he ordered. Cosette sighed and crawled over sticking her thin legs under the covers as she struggled for a moment to get herself to lay down, her head landing on the soft pillows with a light 'poof' sound following after it. Raising her hand she sniffled a yawn as Sebastian rested the covers over her. Smiling the butler stepped away "There, now i bid you a good night's rest my lady I will see you in the morning" with that he spun on his heels and snatched the lantern right from the counter where he left it and walked straight for the door. His gloved hand grasping and twisting the knob before pulling the door open and stepping out lightly.

"Good night Mister Michealis" a quiet voice said, it was groggy and tired.

Looking over his shoulder he gave the young girl one last look before smirking "Good night" he replied. Going out into the hallway he shut the door behind him, standing there for only a second before covering his mouth to silence some of his amused laughter. Dropping his hand to the side he blew out the small fire the latern held his eyes burning brightly in the dark as he started to walk away from his master's and Cosette's chambers. A small sigh escaped his lips as he disappeared into the welcoming darkness his voice silent as it echoed the halls of the manor.

"Now...to prepare for the morrow"

* * *

><p><strong>Woot, first Kuroshitsuji fanfic chapter done! I hope it was good for all you fans because i worked hard on it not to mention i had a lot of free time to do this since i got nothing to do XD<strong>

**And i haven't had internet for awhile to do anything x.x;;**

**So i hope you enjoyed to review and comment on what you guys think! **


	2. His Butler Busy

**Woot I uploaded faster then I thought, Thanks to those who read the first chapter! **

**Not at busy as I thought I would be O.o**

**Oh wells well anyways here is the second chapter so I'm going to shut up now and let you read enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter two: His Butler Busy<p>

After waking up his young master Sebastian rushed him out of the room after he had dressed him and served him his morning tea and breakfast, rather in a rush "Madame Red and Lau are waiting for you in the drawing room again, it's about Jack the Ripper sir" he spoke. Shutting the door quickly behind him he gave Ciel a light push "Now hurry quickly" he urged.

Grunting the boy gave out a tired yawn "And Cosette?" he questioned.

Sebastian smiled "I reassure you young master that I'll have her prepared and taken care of" Dusting Ciel for one last grooming he sent the boy off. Ciel stomping away muttering that he had no right to boss him around. My…how endearing his young master was in the morning, it just wanted to make him laugh. Well if it wasn't laughter of cruel amusement, he did enjoy teasing the boy greatly. Turning on his heels he went to the next chamber, the one that belonged to the new lady of the house. Opening the dark wood door slowly he peeked his head in. There was a small lump in the bed, the room still dark and silent. Moving in quietly the butler tip toed over to the curtains, his gloved hands clutched the smooth fabrics and pulled it apart, the sunlight penetrating the room drastically. But young Cosette didn't stir, she was still in the bed. Still just a lump under the covers. Raising a brow Sebastian clapped his hands "young lady it's time to wake up" he spoke.

He got no response.

Clicking his tongue on the roof of his mouth he stared at the form in disapproval. Surely there was no way she was a heavy sleeper "My lady?" moving to the bed he rested his hand on the small lump under the covers, pushing downward his brow furrowed in confusion when he felt nothing underneath. Pulling back the covers his mouth dropped.

She was **GONE**!

'_Okay Sebastian don't panic…_' he told himself. Taking a deep breath he looked around the room. Under the bed, in the closet, behind the dresser, under the desk, but she just wasn't in the room. Dashing out into the hall he looked to the left and right. He would have to do a FULL scale search of every room and corner of the manor. Even if it killed him, if he didn't show up in time with her for the young master he would surely fall behind schedule. Pulling out his pocket watch he looked at the time. He had about ten minutes to look. "She better be here…so help her God" he muttered. Though once he was done with her she'd probably never do it again if he didn't find her in ten god damn minutes.

Snapping the device shut he shoved it in his pocket. Frowning he started into a jog, then a full pace run. He searched high and low in all the rooms of the upper manor. She wasn't anywhere there, not even the smell of flowers or the sea was in the air up there so she hasn't traveled up there just yet. He looked under tables, behind plants and furniture, even in the young master's office. And it's been five minutes and he was already going crazy.

Zipping from here to there he almost gave up, taking a deep breath of air through his nose until he caught the girl's strong scent. Snapping his eyes to one of the doors he heard laughing, the servants' quarters. Loudly walking to the door he slammed it open, his eyes shinning darkly at the occupants in the room.

Mey-Rin like always when she saw him, started to blush looking startled as her three other companions jumped. Cosette being one of them, she was in a stool her legs hanging limply as the gardener held onto one of the bows in her hair his eyes wide as Baldroy's cigarette hanged loosely from his lips giving the same stares everyone else was giving him.

Pointing to the gardener Sebastian glared "Finnian you have trees to trim"

"Mey-Rin don't you have dishes to polish?" The maid looked down apologizing.

"Baldo you need to prepare lunch" the chef cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head.

Smiling darkly he loomed over them "Get back to work!" he commanded. And with that they all scattered and ran out the door he had just entered from. Leaving poor little Cosette to cower from his obvious anger at the household's servants, except for the man sitting beside her holding a ceramic tea cup.

"Ho ho ho!"

Bowing his head Sebastian showed his respects "Mr. Tanaka, my lady" he greeted. Cosette just gulped and waved her hand timidly as Tanaka took a sip of his well deserved tea. Taking out his watched the butler looked at the time, two minutes left. Putting it back he held out his hand "My lady we must make haste we are needed in the drawing room" he told her smoothly.

She gave him a suspicious look, her eyes narrowing "About?" she questioned.

Giving her the most possible "innocent" look he could muster Sebastian angled his head to the side, something that works with all the ladies with the positively charming look he added "Your brother wishes to see you since your now in on the case" he answered. Brushing some of her hair from her face she just sputtered in protest saying she had nothing to do with Jack the Ripper's case.

Holding a finger to his lips he just winked "I'm afraid you have no choice my lady" he teased.

She turned her head away and gagged simply not buying it. But she got off the stool anyways ready to follow him "Fine just don't be creepy…" she mumbled. Her cheeks were rosy again as she stared down at her shoes, shifting shyly with her hands fumbling behind her back as she bid Tanaka a good day before leaving the room. Sebastian following her closely rather happy that she listened.

"If I may ask did you get something to eat yet my young lady?" The butler inquired curiously, knowing he hadn't serve her any breakfast.

She shook her head "Nope, I just went around and bumped into Mey-Rin she took me to go meet the others Finnian, Baldroy, and Mr. Tanaka they are very friendly" she answered, already having a sort of fondness for the others. He gave her a stare '_She likes them immediately but is disturbed by my presence as soon as I walk in!_' he mentally shouted. That was almost ridiculous that she didn't seemed charmed by him one bit, she looked almost repulsed when he tried to joke with her. But it did prove that his looks didn't charm _every _female (since she happened to be the only one in the history of his long life).

He studied her as she just hummed, her eyes closed and her lips forming a happy grin as she marched forward. Her hair swaying side to side reflecting nicely to any form of light, it matched her sparkling personality. She even possibly made the place look like a brighter home no matter what hall she was in. "Mister Michealis?" she called, her eyes opening.

Leaning forward so he could be seen in her line of sight he smirked "Yes my lady?"

She gave him a sideways glance, looking away almost immediately as if to avoid his gaze "Do you think Ciel likes me?" she question, a look of sudden discouragement on her face. Sebastian blinked a few times standing up straight once more and placed his hand under his chin "I am unsure my lady but my master seems to not mind your presence at all" he answered. She seemed to only be somewhat comforted by the fact but not fully, still seeming tense as if she was intruding someone's home without consent.

"Well that's good I suppose…" she sighed.

For the rest of their journey they said nothing. Sebastian following her closely as they reached their destination. Reaching into his tail coat he pulled out the scrolls of paper he kept with him, making sure that he had every single one. Cosette who saw the whole thing didn't make a comment about it at all as the butler gave her just a single nod. Resting a hand on her shoulder he pulled her gently to a stop "We're here" he informed. The girl huffed and brushed his hand off quickly before opening the door herself, the voices within the room now noticeable as they arrived. All the chatter stopped as they all looked at the pair. Smiling Sebastian pushed the girl into the room receiving a noticeable glare before she sat herself down into one of the many empty chairs next to Ciel.

Smirking now he help up one scroll unrolling it to read it's contents "Someone well-versed in medical science and anatomy…someone with no alibi on the nights of murders and someone involved with a secret society or a cult of black magic and only one individual fulfills all of this conditions" he read, looking up he gazed passively at his master "The Viscount of Druitt, one sir Aleistor Chamber he graduated from medical school, but doesn't work at a hospital or practice medicine he holds several parties at his residence during the season but there are rumors he also holds secret parties" he continued.

"Actually I've heard of these rumors" Madame Red affirmed, her finger resting lightly on her chin.

"So some kind of ritual is being conducted at those _secret parties _and the prostitutes may have been used as offerings" Lau spoke suggestively.

"Yes" Ciel agreed gravely.

Walking to the center table Sebastian rested down his work "Tonight there will be yet another party" he scoffed "It's at 19:00 at the Viscount's residence and since the season is coming to a end it's safe to assume that this evening will be our final opportunity to steal in"

Resting down his fork onto his empty plate (since they were having a snack earlier) Ciel looked at his aunt "Madame Red _that _is where we stand can you do something about it" he asked.

Cosette gave them curious glances as her adopted aunt ran a hand through her admiring red hair "Really what do you take me for?" she spoke as if insulted "I'm quite popular with men I'll have you know obtaining an invitation or two will be child's play" Cosette could only raise her brows in astonishment finding out some more in her aunt's nature.

"Then it's decided" Ciel's eyes looked at them all sternly "We'll do what ever it takes to get into that secret party but make certain to never use the Phantomhive name we may fail to catch them otherwise this is our only chance" he warned.

Cosette gulped when all eyes turned to her suddenly ideas seeming to flash in their deep orbs. Especially Sebastian who looked to most sinister out of them all.

"Ugh…" was all she could say.

* * *

><p>Cosette's eyes widen as she looked around, the people around her chattering with each other happily as she stuck close to Madame Red's side "This is rather grand isn't it?" she asked "I wonder if indeed tonight marks the last night of the season?" Cosette could only wonder what the season was as Lau crossed his arms coolly, his tuxedo moving remarkably to his movement "It would appear this evening would be most delightful" he commented his eyes staring at some ladies who were standing on the opposite side of the ballroom together.<p>

The blonde could only gulp as all eyes turned to her for the second time that day. Madame Red was the closest to hug her "Awww you're just the cutest little thing aren't you!" she squealed. Being choked to death the girl reached out for some help "L-let go why must I wear this!" she argued. Pulling away Madame Red pouted, her fan touching her lower lip sadly "What's this? Don't you like your muslin drenched French dress?" she sulked.

"Who could like this!" Cosette retorted. Her dress was pink for God's sake **(1)**! With pink roses and black ribbons, her hair put up into pig tails as she gave a loud frustrated sigh. She even had a little hat to match sitting on top of her head…

"Now, now" a voice chimed "A Lady never raises her voice"

Turning her head around she gave the most menacing stare she could muster "Mister Michealis…" she grumbled darkly her voice still to friendly to be taken seriously. The butler only laughed lightly, one of his arms draped lazily around himself. His other hand rested on his temple a rather devilish look on his face, his appearance was also more different. He looked like a tutor, with glasses complimenting his looks and his hair more nicely combed then normal. She noticed that he still wore his gloves over his hands.

"He's right you hear? You have to follow the script" Madame Red lectured "Lau is my young lover, you are my niece who has come to London from the country side and Sebastian is your tutor" she reminded. Grell (who wasn't noticed till now) stood there waiting his part with excitement, Madame Red raised her brow at him "And Grell is my butler, per usual" she finished. The man gave out a small cry whining out loudly "Madame, what about me?" he cried, no one seemed to acknowledge him.

"So why must I be apart of it!" Cosette fussed.

"Because Ciel would have been recognized so he sent you in his stead" Sebastian answered swiftly.

"And the Viscount of Druitt supposedly loves women of all ages, so it's better that you're here!" Madame Red chirped, laughing like it was all a piece of cake. Cosette looked utterly horrified wishing her brother bad luck for doing this to her '_Why me!_'

Grinning Sebastian held up his hand "Shall we go my lady?"

Cosette's brow twitched '_I hope you disappear…_'

Walking through the crowd the butler led the girl farther away from the rest of the group looking around to find their target. Cosette pausing here and there to receive compliments from other guests like herself, but doing this for awhile made her bitter "I'm uncomfortable" she whimpered "This dress is heavy, my feet hurt I want to go home" Sebastian only rolled his eyes.

"Kyaahhh! Your dress is so cute!" a loud voice cooed.

Looking over her shoulder Cosette spotted a girl in pink, hair a yellowish gold blonde (darker then hers). But also the golden locks were in pig tails, just more curly and wild then her own. But she seemingly admired all the dresses the other ladies of nobility were wearing and she was rather outgoing while all her comments that flattered all of the older women who gave their thanks. Jumping slightly Sebastian's hand whipped her around immediately a look of panic on his face "Drat I didn't think she would be here…" he hissed.

Cosette stared for a minute "You know her?" she whispered. Gaining his attention he gave her a solid nod "Yes, that is Elizabeth your brother's…" he paused before forcing himself to finish "betrothed"

"EH!" she cried. Sebastian covered her mouth quickly "My lady don't be so loud she might hear y-"

"Hey you in the pink!" Elizabeth's voice chimed loudly.

Cosette and Sebastian almost jumped out of their skin as the girl started running towards them. Even if the girl didn't know her Sebastian couldn't allow himself to get noticed. Being dragged away by said butler she looked behind her to see the young girl hot on their trail, they stopped briefly "You there, the young lady over there requires lemonade" Sebastian said to a waiter, the man smiled politely and agreed. Cosette observed all this as the waiter perfectly distracted Elizabeth giving them time to sneak onto a patio, ignoring all of the other couples there Sebastian held her close. Giving out a sigh of relief Sebastian closed his eyes "Good we lost her…"

He failed to noticed the blushing, angry girl in his arms.

Her face was pressed really close to his upper torso, she wasn't really that tall since she was only twelve. Tapping the man with her hand as best she could she looked up at him "Mister Michealis your crushing me" she muttered. The man looked down at her and lightened his hold "Forgive me Mistress" he apologized. Cosette waved it off and moved away from him fixing her gloves.

"Oh look there is the Viscount of Druitt! He's as handsome as ever his hair is like the radiant sun!" a woman spoke.

Gasping lightly Cosette peeked back into the room, Sebastian doing the same. A man in white was there, he turned around taking a sip from his champagne charmingly. And Cosette would have to admit he was beautiful, his hair was indeed like the sun and his eyes were a shockingly beautiful blue. He was young, his expression soft to all the ladies as he talked to the people around him with a smile.

"So that's him?" Cosette wondered aloud.

"Yes that would be him" Sebastian affirmed.

Before he could say anything Cosette grasped the front of her dress and raised it up slightly so she could just simply march back into the room making the butler stuttered stupidly for a moment having no choice but to follow. Moving past those in her way Cosette stood right behind the Viscount and started with a proper curtsy "H-hello my lord" she greeted. Sebastian stopped right behind her looking wary.

"Ah there you are!" a to unwanted voice yelled.

Pale, Cosette turned around seeing Elizabeth running towards them "Ah, bloody hell!" Cosette cursed as Sebastian led her away. She didn't even notice the curious look the Viscount sent her as Sebastian lowered himself a little "This is going to be troublesome"

Cosette grudgingly agreed as they were once again on the other side, Elizabeth lost their trail again thank God but still it wasn't safe as they looked at their target. Cosette was ready to try again until couples had gotten together as music started to play, they started to waltz around aimlessly making the road to the Druitt uncross able "Oh no" Cosette's face dropped a little as she frowned.

Grasping her hand Sebastian rested it on his shoulder "It looks like we have no choice we have to dance across" he said.

Taking Cosette to the dance floor he wrapped his right hand behind her back, his left hand holding hers firmly secured in his "What I'm not going to dance with the likes of you in public!" she groaned trying to pull away. Pulling her back he leaned over her "I may be a butler, but tonight I am your _tutor_ so that gives me privilege to dance with you in public and dancing is a form of noble social life so you have no room to complain my lady" he remarked.

Closing her mouth Cosette just nodded, a blush spreading across her face as he moved her closer "Now relax and allow me to lead, it won't be long till we reach the Viscount." he promised. Sighing she closed her eyes, Sebastian moving her back and around. Getting dizzy she opened her eyes again, looking up she saw Sebastian staring down at her attentively as they spun around. His hair blew softly as he moved around other couples. She could feel her foot accidentally stepping on his, quietly she apologized only to get a smirk in return. But after a few minutes she realized something, she was having _fun _and with _Sebastian_.

She couldn't help the turn of her lips as she grinned. A laugh or two escaping her, Sebastian seemed rather happy with getting a positive reaction. So there they turned, lost in the world of glittering jewels and fine dresses. A world that was foreign to the Orphan but known oh so well by the demon. The sound of the orchestra never fading as they danced a enchanting waltz, only a apology escaping the girl's lips now and then as she stepped on the man's foot only to be reassured by her supposed tutor.

As they turned Sebastian carefully moved her out of the way of a klutzy girl, who seemed to have been having a rough time with her dance partner. She held a look of annoyance as if she didn't want to be there at all. And no matter how many times Sebastian tried to dance around them, they would only get in the way. Seeing the butler frustrated about something Cosette couldn't help but look. There, a girl dressed in black stumbled upon her partner's foot, muttering words that she never heard before. She was dressed in black, it was almost as dark as her midnight hair. The most oddest thing about it was the dark violet tips of her locks, they reminded her of flowers or dark liquid paint. Her eyes were lovely as well, something that made Cosette slightly envious of. They were a purplish blue, a combination of cool colors of the color wheel, clashing together to make fascinating orbs that were her eyes.

And the girl looked about seventeen maybe older.

Stepping on the man's foot again he hissed "Miss. Jade I'd appreciate it if you'd stop doing that"

The girl sent him a rather nasty look "Don't blame me for having to dance with you, _Father _insisted that I did not even reasoning with my _horrible_ dancing!" she seemed rather insulted.

Cosette turned her awareness onto Sebastian, who was frowning. Squeezing his hand he looked down at her "Yes?" Sighing Cosette gestured her head towards the dancing couple next to them "Do you think you can switch places with me?" she asked coolly. The butler gave her a look, seemingly unsure before agreeing "Alright get ready" he advised.

And suddenly Cosette was in the arms of the other man, taking "Jade's" place as the young suitor looked down at her in surprise. Sebastian, who didn't look like he moved at all had the dark hair girl in his arms smiling politely "Good evening Miss" he greeted smoothly. Jade's face brightening red as soon as she realized what happened "W-what the heck!" she shouted. The butler only gave her a apologetic look with a cunning smile placed on his lips.

Resting his large hand on the small of her back Sebastian pulled her just a bit closer "Now, before you step or fall over my feet allow me to guide you"

The girl looked really pissed as imaginary steam came out of her nose "Like I want to dance with you!"

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders "My lady dancing with your partner suggested the switch, so please don't be upset if you'd like you can dance with him for the next dance I heard it's the tango next" seeing her expression Sebastian turned amused. Jade gagged, finding the man she was dancing with not to her liking.

"I-I rather not" she grumbled.

Looking over her shoulder she studied Cosette, dancing better with her partner. If that was relief on his face she would smack him later. Turning her attention to the stranger I.e. Sebastian she felt a little content '_Note to self: Thank her later_' she mentally told herself.

"Who is the young lady?" she demanded, now that she thought about it. She hasn't really seen that child amongst the nobility, and her family knew _everyone_.

"That would be Madame Red's niece, Lady Cosette" Sebastian answered automatically, remembering her part in the case easily. The girl made a 'o' shape with her mouth "I never knew she had a niece…" she wondered aloud. Twirling the girl Sebastian chuckled "That's because she lives in the countryside, this is her first season here in London"

"Interesting" Jade mused.

Realizing Sebastian was to close she elbowed him in the side "Don't get to comfy you pervert" she hissed.

He glared and took a nice step back away from her person. Until the song was over she pulled away rubbing her gloved hands on her dress saying how much she didn't like him and he was supposedly egotistical like most men were. Looking around for Cosette the butler spotted her over on the other side of the ball room on the floor looking exhausted. Going over to her he kneeled down and grasped her hand "Are you honestly that tired my lady?" he asked. Cosette was gasping as she rested a hand on her stomach "This corset is killing me" she moaned tiredly.

Jade came over and crossed her arms peering down at her tiny savior "Umm…do you need some water Cosette?" she offered. Nodding her head the girl gave a appreciative smile, Sebastian helped her up slowly as the black hair girl went off to get her much needed drink.

_Clap, clap_

"_Exquisite…_" a man murmured.

Startled Sebastian and Cosette looked up, the man in front of them being the Viscount of Druitt looking rather impressed "I'll go get your drink…" Sebastian whispered, hinting for Cosette to take charge. As soon as he was gone Cosette stood up to her full height and smiled happily, at least she was a good actress.

"Your dance was as lovely as a robin taking wing" he commented.

Lifting her dress again she curtsied "I am most honored by your compliment" she replied awkwardly.

Taking her hand lightly the Viscount brought it to his lips, kissing it tenderly as he eyes fluttered closed "Pray tell, whom did you come this evening, Miss. Robin?" he asked. Taking her hand away she hid it behind her back wiping it off her dress where the Viscount kissed it "A-auntie Angelina brought me here" she told him truthfully. Raising a brow the Viscount appeared confused "Madame Red?" thinking nothing more about it he switched the topic of the conversation "I see…so are you enjoying the party?" he seemed genuinely concerned if she was having a good time or not.

Again she told the truth "I'm very impressed" batting her eyelashes at him she pretended to be shy "But I wanted to talk to the Viscount this whole time"

"Oh?"

Far away she could hear Sebastian stopping Jade from coming back with her glass of water. Other couples making a marvelous distraction keeping Elizabeth from coming any closer. But she had a feeling she was being watched by her brother's betrothed like a hawk as she kept her green eyes planted on her alone. She could almost feel cold sweat forming on her brow.

"I have had my fill of dancing and eating" she lied (actually she found it more fun then this right now).

The Viscount smiled pleasingly, moving behind her with his hands behind his back she felt him press up against her though trying to look publicly suitable to others' eyes. Cosette shivered as she felt his breath fanning her hair. Gripping the front of her dress she willed herself to be calm, her heart thumping loudly in her ears "A willful princess aren't we my little robin?" he cooed. Cosette almost yelled when she felt his hand rest on her waist "Do you long yet for more pleasurable amusements?" she felt his hand caressing her gently causing her to shiver more violently.

'_Just bare with it!_' she encouraged herself, sulking from all the torture she went through to play her role.

"Y-yes have you something more interesting in mind Viscount?"

Tucking his finger under her chin the Viscount lowered his face closer as he raised her face higher "of course, allow me to show you my lovely robin" Cosette nearly strangled herself mentally as she tried her best not to spit at his face. Her instincts telling her to run "What sort of things?" she inquired slowly. Glancing over she still saw Elizabeth waiting, the girl's hands clasped together as her eyes sparkled. The tango still resuming thank God "Would you like to know?" the Viscount asked.

"Yes, I am most curious" she replied to quickly.

The Viscount's lips turned down for a moment "But perhaps it is a little to soon for you?

"But I am already a proper lady" she insisted urgently.

"Can you keep a secret from the Madame?"

Cosette was about to cry as the dance finished. Elizabeth rushing towards her like a angry shark ready to attack. If this night didn't end soon she was going to have a heart attack by the end of the day "Of course I can certainly" turning her attention back to the blonde rapidly approaching she felt the Viscount turn her face so she could look at him "You seem to be worried about something" there was a hint of suspicion and curiosity in his voice.

"Ah no!" she stuttered.

Just a few feet away Ciel's betrothed was, smiling brightly until something slammed down against the tile floor. A man in black kneeling beside a large dresser with raven hair, a mask adorning his face as he smiled up at Elizabeth with good intention.

'_Mister Michealis!_' Cosette realized quickly.

Not far away from him was Jade, still holding the glass of cool water in her hand as she blinked in surprised austonishment not showing any sign of recognition. He even caught Lau and Madame Red's attention quickly as the room filled with silent whispers. Even the Viscount was distracted. Standing up Sebastian started to stage his act "Since the party is at it's height" he spoke smoothly "allow me to present to the ladies and gentlemen here an illusion that makes use of this closet" Pointing at Lau he beckoned him over "You sir do you mind lending a hand?" Lau seemed to catch on and came over agreeing happily as he dropped the fan he was holding (since he was playing the part of Madame's lover and was fanning her off like a queen).

"Ohhhhhhoooohhhhhhh~" Elizabeth chimed.

"Now I shall enter this ordinary closet" Sebastian told them.

Tilting his head the Viscount rubbed his chin in thought "Oh? I don't recall requesting a conjuror…"

Cosette quickly gasped and turned her attention back to him "My lord I have seen enough magic as well" she pretended to whine. A blush on her cheeks as she gazed up at him, the Viscount laughed full-heartedly "Alright my robin" Moving away from her he went up the stairs to where the curtains were and pulled them back with his hand out for her "Right this way" he said huskily. Clenching her fist Cosette followed only sending one look to Sebastian before leaving, the Viscount opening the door for her and closing it behind them.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed when he felt Cosette leave the room. Holding up chains he ordered Lau that after he entered the closet, to tie it closed so there could be no escape. Handing it to the Chinese man he grasped a bunch of swords "Employ these swords to pierce the closet I shall return alive from it's skewered recesses there are no tricks involved" he assured. Giving the weapons to Lau he jumped into the dresser and flashed a grin "Please enjoy this wonderful illusion"

Securing Sebastian in there Lau held up the weapon "Right then here I go"

Jumping up into the air his eyes flashed when he plunged the sword right were Sebastian's head would be. The crowd gawking in shock all of them thinking the same thing.

'_HE AIMED DIRECTLY AT THE HEAD FIRST!_'

Even Jade looked terrified for the man in the dresser as Lau ran the weapons mercilessly through it. Each making a nasty sound before he ran out. Taking a deep breath out he faced the crowd "That should do it, well what do you say? Do you think he's alive?" he questioned.

"H-he didn't even hold back…" Jade stammered, sweat dropping.

Having some men move the chains the door opened. The man (Sebastian) came out completely unharmed. Relieved the crowd applauded "That was a miracle!" a man shouted. Sebastian and Lau raised their hands as they waved. Madame Red rushed over, admiration in her eyes as she clapped excitedly "That was wonderful Sebastian!" she praised.

"Indeed! The closet was like a pincushion!" Lau agreed.

Sebastian rubbed his head "It did hurt a bit, I didn't expect you'd begin with my head" he uttered truthfully.

"So…how did you do it?" Lau laughed.

"You didn't know but you went and used all those swords anyways!" Madame Red screeched.

Glancing towards them Sebastian took off his mask, replacing it with his glasses "I believe I explained this much earlier, that there was no tricks involved" he repeated.

* * *

><p>Cosette was close to the Viscount, Aleistor his name was she thinks. Having to be led around his home through many artistic and flashy hallways. No servants or guests in sight as he led her farther away from Sebastian and the rest. She was very scared, her legs feeling like jelly as they came to a stop at a room. It's double doors big and majestic.<p>

"The guests seem to be having fun in the hall" she spoke, hearing loud cheers echoing from the many corridors.

"You'll have much more fun at the splendid place we're going to" he promised. Swallowing possible vomit, she waited as Aleistor opened the door (possibly his room). Following him in she paused, her hand coming up to cover her nose her eyes watering slightly.

'_What is this? This room smells awfully sweet…_'

"What a splendid pla-" cutting off her voice she stumbled forward, her mind spinning around rapidly as she grew nauseous. Looking up at the Viscount he ginned malevolently down at her seemingly unaffected by whatever was in the room.

Narrowing her eyes her vision of the man blurred '_Oh no…I got to get away…_' she weakly told herself as she fell back against the door accidentally closing it with a soft click. And with that she was no longer conscious, the darkness welcoming her happily as she slid to the ground.

"Oh yes, a very splendid place indeed my little robin" he mocked slyly.

* * *

><p>"<em>O-ow!" Cosette cried. <em>

_Her hands rested against the walls as she gritted her teeth together in pain "M-Mister Michealis!" she gasped. Trying to breath she looked over her shoulder her brows furrowing in a miserable manner as she looked at the butler behind her. _

"_Now, please place your hands more firmly on the wall and relax your muscles a bit further" she heard him instruct. _

_Looking away from him she trembled "I can't take it anymore!" she whimpered. _

_She felt Sebastian close behind her, his touch trying to be comforting as she felt his hair brushing along her bare back "I-it hurts…" she repeated weakly. Sebastian's gloved hands ran along her sides slowly trying to make her feel better as sweat dripped down from her forehead to her chin. _

"_Do bear with it a little longer my lady you will find your body becoming accustomed to it soon" he soothed. _

"_O-oh no!" she grunted. _

"_**They're coming out! My guts are on the verge of coming out of my body!**__" she wailed. _

_Sebastian pulled the strings of her corset roughly ignoring her pleas entirely "No lady has yet had her inners squeezed out by a corset!" he snarled trying his best to get the thing tighter. Madame Red could only sympathize with the girl as Ciel prayed to God thanking him for blessing him with a sister, if she wasn't there he would have guessed it would have been him._

_ X~x~.X~x~X_

Cosette's eyes snapped open, jolting awake suddenly from the memory in her dream. Only to gaze out into a dark abyss "A dream?" she mumbled, she sighed in releif. Trying to move she became fully alert as she felt rope rub against her skin, her arms bound strictly to her sides as a rope also came around her head to hold her hands firmly together in front of her.

If the corset wasn't boundage enough…ropes made her even more bound.

'_It's dark…_' she thought to herself. She noted that she was blindfolded, feeling the material of the fabric against her face.

Sitting up straighter she heard silent voices, she wasn't alone. It seemed she was in a room full of people, and a lot of them judging by the voices. They seemed very excited about something, and the gut feeling told her it wouldn't be pleasant at all. She could only question her whereabouts.

"Quiet please everyone next I present to you the featured item for which everyone has been waiting for" a familiar voice commanded. The voices died down quickly, Cosette tilting her head '_Item?_' she inwardly asked. Hopefully he wasn't refuring to her was he? She remember that it was Viscount's voice, whatever he did he took her somewhere else away from his home or possibly in a secret room in his home.

"Won't you please feast your eyes upon this!" he advertised.

Suddenly gasps of men and women were heard, all of them chattering again. Cosette felt her stomach fill with nervousness "Derive your enjoyment from appreciating her as you would a fine work of art or keep and treasure her as you would a pet she would prove a glittering jewel for any ritual as well would you not agree?" he questioned "or according to demand you may wish to sell her off un pieces" he added.

"Wh-!" she paused, her lower lip trembling in fear.

"She is a rare one indeed" The Viscount promised "Her eyes are the most beautiful sight, the lightest blue one shall ever see, like that of fresh water, or the color of liquid glacier blue"

Feeling someone tugging on the blindfold she opened her eyes, seeing light as she faced a crowd before her. Her eyes wide as she heard a man whisper that the Viscount was right about her eyes. All of them were wearing masks and she was in something that looked like a human birdcage! Quick to act she reached down, sticking her fingers into dress looking for a dog whistle Sebastian had given to her earlier before they arrived at the party, she had it safely placed between her flat chest and dress. Feeling the cool metal she pulled it out, looking at it doubtfully for a moment.

"_When you are the most vunerable, blow this whistle and I shall come rescue you no matter where you are I shall be there to aid you even if I am far away I shall hear it's call_"

Raising it to her lips she blew, no sound filling the air as she tried it again. Some people in the crowd watching her intently as she did so.

Then the candles blew out, it was dark once again "What's going on!" the Viscount demanded. Sounds of thuds and howls of pain filled the air, Cosette shaking as she looked for any movement in the darkness until the candles suddenly burst back into life. A black figure standing in the middle of the mess it created, all the guests including the Viscount were down on the floor all unconscious.

"My, my that was easy" a voice hummed.

Brightening up for only a second she started to bounce with joy "Mister Michealis!" for the first time she was extremely happy to see him. She was highly tempted to kiss the dog whistle glad that it truly worked. Putting his hands into his pockets Sebastian lazily strolled over to her, going upon the stage as he inspected her for only a second as he looked at her sudden position.

"You know, if you were gagged I think my day would have gone much better" he teased.

Cosette's mouth dropped as she tried to form words. Suddenly outraged that he would even say such a thing "This isn't the time to make jokes!" she snarled. Her cheeks turning a furious red, she earned a small chuckle from the butler as he kneeled next to her. His hands gripping the bars as he pulled them apart without effort, the girl staring at him as if he did something unhuman "how did you…?"

"Very weak bars" he lied.

Gathering her up in his arms he got a small sniff of her floral and sea filled scent. His eyes flashing for just a moment as he set her free of the dreadful ropes, she moved her limbs and soon she smacked his arm for his early form of amusement. It seems like she won't be forgiving him anytime soon.

Looking down at the Viscount, Cosette kicked him lightly as a form of revenge "I guess the Jack the Ripper case is solved" she grumbled. Nodding his head Sebastian brought her closer to his side "We better leave soon Scotland Yard would be here and I am sure they won't be pleased to see us here" Cosette just said "ah" in understanding. Gathering the girl into his arms he smiled cheerfully at her "Let us be off" he spoke, already hearing the voices of the yard approaching. Taking his glasses off he stuffed them in his pocket resting Cosette slightly on his shoulder.

"W-what are you doing!" she squeeked.

Ignoring her he rushed to a open window Cosette's hands grasping onto him for dear life as he jumped and landed on the windowsill. Staring down below he pounced again, jumping onto the roof. His knees bending on impact as Cosette's hair flew around wildly.

Not far Elizabeth was on the patio they were on just hours ago. She seemed to have noticed them but as soon as she turned around she saw no one there. Rubbing her eyes she blinked "That's odd I could have sworn I saw something" she said.

And indeed she did, not even seeing the shadow disappear off into the distance.

* * *

><p>The next morning wasn't particularly better either. Ciel had once again slammed his hands on his desk a newspaper laying crumbled beneath his palms "How could this be!" he snarled "The Viscount didn't go anywhere last night!" he was outraged!<p>

Cosette, who was sitting not to far from him looked upon the head line news of the Lodon paper.

Jack the Ripper striked again in London, so that meaned another one dead. So her hard efforts the night before was in vain. She allowed herself to cry from the horrible experience she had so far by living her at the Phantomhive manor. Last night she sealed herself in her room, crying out and strangling her poor stuffed rabbit Vincent to death for comfort complaining about the nasty man who dared touch her in such a manner. And she was also very mad at Sebastian, since they returned she didn't bother to look or talk to him. Which made the butler moody about something, the other servents tried to dig up what the problem was only to be smoothered by the demon's drastic wrath.

"If it becomes seemingly impossible for our lone suspect to have committed the murder then it does beg the question of a possible copycat…" Lau spoke "no, or even of there having been multiple culprits from the very start"

Taking the newspaper Madame Red studied it "In other words we were off marked in suspecting the Viscount?" she asked bitterly.

Ciel sighed "Back to square one"

"Maybe we should look at the list of suspects again?" Cosette suggested, wanting to be useful to her brother. She was rewarded with a acknowledged glance as Ciel nodded his head. Resting a gloved hand on his chest Sebastian bowed "I shall get the list right away my lord" he informed before he left the room. Sitting all down again Ciel closed his eyes, Cosette coming closer to tell him that things would work out eventually. He only just patted her head, looking distant in thought until his butler returned with what he wanted. Bestowing the list upon him again Sebastian let his young master snatch the paper from his hand. Watching as the boy's magnificent indigo eye study the list again. A look of a headache on his features.

Pushing away from the wall he was leaning on Lau gave out a yawn "Well, it seems like my services are no longer needed call me if you have anything else my young Earl" he said. Waving to Cosette (who just shrank out of his sight) he took his leave closing the office door behind him. Hearing some scrambling from the servants who were possibly eavesdropping the whole time.

And for the rest of the day it was just that, Ciel and Sebastian going over the list of suspects. Cosette helping now and then by bringing them tea and snacks (though Sebastian politely declined) and they haven't given up even when a storm brewed over the manor. Staring out the window Cosette watched as lightning flashed blindly above, Sebastian standing right next to her as he still looked over his half of the list. Ciel doing the same in his chair only except he was relaxing at the same time. He slapped the paper with the back of his hand "The population in London is 4.5 million and that swells further during the season so that means the list of suspects increases" he mumbled.

"Still at it are you?" Madame Red asked.

Looking at her they all say that she was holding a board in her hands, it was a chess board.

"All work and no play makes Ciel a dull boy, how about we play a round of this?" she stated affectionately. Before Ciel could even say anything she swatted the papers aside and planted it gently on the table. Cosette laughing lightly before going over then to pick them up, only to be stopped by Sebastian who beat her to the punch. She was still upset with him so she only huffed and did nothing more.

Ciel complied to her and got ready to play, setting up the pieces already.

"Grell see to the tea!" she sang.

Immediately so he left. About a good ten minutes he was back with a fancy tea set, looking rather unsure as he offered it to them "This evening I have prepared an herbal tea of rpsehips" he explained. Taking a sip of their tea they coughed it back out "Blech!" Madame Red flinched, turning on Grell she waved her cup around aimlessly "HOW CAN HERBAL TEA BE SALTY WHAT KIND OF A BUTLER ARE YOU!" she demanded. Grell held up the silver tray as a shield almost crying as Sebastian ignored them, writing down something on a clipboard now as Cosette just momentarily looked up from the list of suspects and got back to work again.

They already started their game, Madame Red moving her first piece. Ciel moving his second, he easily stole a pawn from her white army and placed it on the side of the board. They talked to themselves quietly. Leaving Cosette to let her mind wonder. She sometimes felt Sebastian looking at her, as if he was trying to read her and then continue his work. She heard very little of Ciel's and Madame Red's conversation. But he refered Sebastian as a chessman, a _knight_. A able man…to Cosette that was hardly the definition of Sebastian at all. To her he was rude, prideful, mean, and not to mention scary. Things that he done last night wasn't _normal_!

She even brought it up to Ciel who just said it was just ridiculous and just all in her imagination.

Clenching her tiny hands on the poor paper she knew that it was all real.

She sometimes wondered if she was adopted by the wrong family. The Phantomhive clan was surely the most bizarre family ever, but it was filled with excitement. Though she was frighten of it, when she was in the orphanage all she did was lay sick in bed. Never allowed to go outside or do anything, and here she was going about attending balls and trying to catch a madman.

Feeling her stomach rumble she set the papers aside. It seems tonight's dinner wasn't as filling, excusing herself from the room she went out into the hallways. Making her way to the kitchen to get something to eat, it wasn't long ago until she had asked Mey-Rin where it was in the mansion. So it wasn't that hard to find. She was enjoying the fact that she was alone, her eyes glancing at everything there was to see. All that the manor can offer as a safe home.

Going down the main stairs to the grand hall she rested her hand on the railing. Moving carefully so she did not fall and took a right remembering that it was in the lower right level of the manor that the kitchen was. Shivering in fright from seeing a dark corner she broke into a jog as soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She was fast to go as she found the correct door and entered, finding some matches on a counter she lit up a few candles allowing her breath to escape, not even realizing she was holding it as the room lit up. Though it was dim she didn't care as long as she wasn't in complete darkness. She flinched when she heard loud thunder.

She never did like thunderstorms. She always preferred sunny days.

Making herself something simple to eat, she sat at the counter. Settling herself up on the stool as she ate slowly. Chewing as she stared at nothing in general. Forgetting the time as the minutes rolled by, she even failed to see someone enter the room.

Feeling something warm on her shoulder she screamed. Turning sharply she raised her hand to attack only to have it stopped in midair a hand grasping it tightly as red eyes glared down upon her "That would be a mistake to do"

"M-Mister Michealis…?" she whispered.

Seeing the face more clearly she paled, her breath caught in her throat. Her skin turned whiter then marble as his breath fanned over her face "What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice small. The butler released his tight hold slowly "I came here to find you" he replied "you weren't in your room and it is late"

He blinked when he noticed she was practically hyperventilating, she was scared.

Moving away from her he gave her some space, not completely understanding '_She seems very terrified…_' he inwardly thought. It was like the day they met all over again. She was possibly sensing that he wasn't human again. Usually those who were sensitive to things like these are rather frighten of raw demonic power, especially his, they are high off the charts.

Her breathing was more controlled when she was away from him. Her hand resting above her heart as she closed her eyes to fight the dizziness away "S-sorry Mister Michealis I don't know what's gotten over me" she said shamefully. This only intrigued the man more. Cosette had a natural dislike of him, didn't think of him charming or handsome. She got mad at him instead of flirting. This girl was the opposite of many.

He had taken in her apparence to.

Her hair was down, still wavy as he remembered it but gracefully the locks curled around the edges without the exception of her bangs. Her blue eyes glinting sadly in the light, her hand still over her fluttering heart. It was beating loud enough he could hear it clearly in his ears, for a child she had a very good heart. But very weak lungs and self-esteem. It was a wonder how she was able to stand yesterday's events so perfectly, yet she was only just human.

Softening his looks he smiled "No need to be my lady, it was my fault for startling you" he didn't mind taking the blame for once. Then a she seemed to remember something, crossing her arms she looked away remember that she was suppose to be mad at him.

He could only find that amusing now and how quickly she could change her attitude.

"Still mad at me?" he poked her lightly.

Smacking his hand she gave him his answer with a tiny glare, her sad eyes sparkling with not to much fury as before. She would forget it soon, maybe after a few days. Heh, maybe never since human females tend to hold something they call grudges.

Pouting he pretended to feign hurt "you wound me my lady, and here I thought we were friends"

"I don't think our relationship is friends Mister Michealis!" she scoffed.

"No, but wouldn't it be better if we got along?"

"No"

"It would help things out greatly"

"I still don't like you"

Ah, she is very persistant. Keeping her views well in check and not reaching out for the forbidden fruit. This would be almost like the Devil never being able to tempt Eve to eat from the tree of knowledge or the tree of good or evil which ever the humans called the thing.

So he gave in "Then it's time for bed"

Looking over at the time, Cosette covered her mouth "Oh my! Why didn't you tell me it was so late!" she exclaimed. Moving to quickly she almost fell off the stool, only to be caught by Sebastian's awaiting arms as he helped her up telling her to be careful. Moving away she dusted herself off "And why aren't you in bed?" she snapped.

Sebastian rubbed the back of his head "I am not allowed to sleep until every one of my duties are done" he replied. And it was true, a butler never rests until everything for that day was done. And demons never sleep, it was only luxury. And he never slept, not once. And he had to get back to the young master soon so he could go on the prowl for Jack the Ripper. Of course he would not be alone, he was to accompany Ciel for this. And soon, it would be almost about the right time for the murderer to strike. And they would have to make haste now or never.

"I'll put myself to bed" she said.

Sebastian broke from his thoughts and nodded "Will you be fine by yourself?"

She rolled her eyes "I'm twelve Mister Michealis not five"

Now she was growing a sense of humor. Pretending to be concern he turned her around and pushed her lightly towards the door "If you say so my lady, you better hurry now tomorrow would be busy" he said glumly.

Grunting the girl ran out of the room "Good night Mister Michealis!" her voice called back.

He said nothing once he was alone, and the sound of her footsteps gone. The candles' flame diminishing leaving his eyes visible until lightning flashed, letting light ominously into the room for just one second. When it did again he was gone. Returning to his master who awaited him to set the final call…to be placed into check for the final attempt to capture Jack the Ripper.

* * *

><p><strong>And Chapter 2 is done! Man I pray it isn't so cheesy I thought it was rather funny to switch the tables of the original story sparing Ciel from. I added another Oc and I hope it was good enough. <strong>

**The charater Jade is in honor of SasuNaruFan!**

**(1) the pink dress: The pink dress what Ciel's dress Madame Red had givin him in the Anime and the Manga, so all you have to do is imagine Cosette in his dress. I spared him of the humility lol **

**Please review and tell me what you think! THANK YOU!**


	3. His Butler Fighter

**Hello there everyone! New chapter done at last yayz! It's kinda hard to write if your so busy all the time! Honestly, and it's hard to get internet access whereI am and all that jazz XD**

**But I guess that's not a excuse o.o**

**Anyways here ish the chapter everyone was waiting for the "Let's hunt Jack the Ripper!" HAAAAAA! XD *crowd cheers***

**anyways to keep this straight to the point enjoy this story and remember original story line and characters belong to Yana Toboso-san ;3**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: His Butler, Fighter<p>

"So cold..." Ciel murmured, his arms wrapped around himself tightly as his breath came out in puffs in the cold winter air.

The clothes the young earl was wearing was very much different. He looked like a peasent boy, one that you would see at a work shop with the hat sitting innocently on top of his head. A vest was the only thing keeping him warm a simple white shirt underneath as his baggy baggy pants hanged loosely around his legs. He couldn't really say that his shoes were comfortable either, it made his feet a tad sore as he leaned against a brick wall. Sebastian at his side in his usual outfit, the one he always wears when they go out. Disguised or not he was always in black "Even if this is a poor area, and even if my normal clothes attract attention the clothes you are wearing now are not enough?" he mused "And It looks like it's about to rain to" with his gloved hands Sebastian was ready to unbotton his warm jacket to offer it to his freezing master. Holding up his hand Ciel declined the use of it "If we stand here on guard that guy would really come, right?" he spoke.

"Mm, because there is only one enterance and this is also the only path" the butler assured, resting his hands back to his sides again.

Peeking over to the door of the small appartment Ciel's eyes narrowed "So, the murderer's next target is Mary Kelly who lives in that room?" it was rather small, it looked only like it would house two rooms just enough for one person to live all by themselves without any problem "Yes" Sebastian answered "I've told you many times that I haven't gotten it wrong"

"It's true that apart from missing their internal organs they all having _something in common_ however must a person really need to go around killing people?" Ciel crossed his arms "And, aslo I..."

Turning his head quickly towards the butler his eye twitched "Did you even listen to me! Sebastian!" he shrieked a vain showing visibly on his forehead as the butler cuddled a stray cat affectionately, stopping he glanced up at his master "Ah, I'm so sorry my mind wondered off" Sebastian stroke the cat's fur as he spoke saying something about how he couldn't resist because it was a rare beauty. Giving him a look Ciel pointed to the ground "We are not keeping it so let it go quickly!" he ordered firmly. The butler reluctantly did "I understand...and so cute to..." he sighed.

Ciel leaned back against the wall suddenly irritated. Remembering the conversation he and Sebastian had earlier before they left the manor. That Jack the Ripper couldn't be human, no _human_ could do that. And Sebastian never lies, he even said that the killer was not like him either so Jack the Ripper was not a Human or a Demon. So the question was, what was Jack the Ripper and who?

**"AH!"**

Startled, Ciel snapped out of his thoughts. His lone eye wide as he dashed around the corner standing still, he stared at the door that hasn't moved "Wha! No one went inside!" he fumed. Sebastian tensed "Let's go" he muttered. Wasting no time Ciel charged, his shoes tapping loudly against the cobblestone ground. Reaching out she slammed the door open ready to face the attacker. His peered in, his heart stopping and his stomach turning as he looked at the gore in from of him a warm splatter of blood landing on his face as he looked at the remains of Mary Kelly. Her body ripped apart in a horrifying way, quick to act Sebastian shield his eyes "Don't look!" he warned. Wrapping his other arm around Ciel's waist he supported his already trembling master, Ciel's breathing rapid as he suddenly got sick and vomit. Studying the mess himselve Sebastian raised a impressed eyebrow "That was over the top it's all over the floor" he commented, looking up he saw a silhouette of a man "Jack the Ripper..." he chuckled, tilting his head to the side he gave his favorite closed eye smiles "No, Grell Sutcliff" he corrected himself.

The other butler shook his head "No...this is...I heard cries and when I got here it was to late" he denied, looking truely scared as every inch of him was covered in blood.

"We were always outside the only route" Sebastian informed "Just how did you manage to get into the same room as the deceased?"

No ordinary human would have able too get past him anyways.

"Though I must say I'm rather impressed, you acted very skillfully Mister Grell...or is _Grell Sutcliff _fake to? So please stop acting you managed to pull off your role as a helpless butler convincingly." if he could Sebastian would have sarcasticlly applauded.

Grell was silent for a moment before the corners of his lips turned up into a insane smile "Is that so?" he purred. Reaching up the took the ribbon that held up his hair, allowing his locks to flow freely "That's correct I am a actress" he took off the glasses carefully before putting it in his pocket, in exchange he got a comb. He ran it though his hair and magically it started to turn into the deepest scarlet color, and it was long to at least down to his knees. Putting on some...fake eyelashes? And some gloves he smirked "Aren't you the same _Sebastian_?" he inquired.

Giving a smirk of his own the black butler shrugged "This is the name the young master gave me I am _Sebastian_ at the present" just until he got the young master's soul.

Grell put on new glasses, red framed as well "Oh! The role of a faithful dog!" he cooed, brushing his hair to the side "Even though a handsame man as a loyal dog is also rather nice so then allow me to reintroduce myself Sebastian, no, little Sebast"

Sebastian shot him a look from the odd nickname.

Raising a hand to his chest Grell mocked Sebastian in a similar way "I am the butler of the Barnett Family, Grell Sutcliff!" winking, he blew Sebastian a flirty kiss "We are both butlers so hello~" Sebastian shuttered as a imaginary heart bounced off his head. Grell only smiled apologeticlly "Ah, I can finally appear before you in real form because isn't it embarrassing to appear before a handsome guy without wearing makeup?" he also mumbled something about his hair color being all off.

"It was my first time seeing a demon as a butler so I was very surprised at first!" he continued.

Sebastian scoffed "I've lived long enough I never hear of _that kind of person_ becoming a butler since you should have stayed neutral between God and humans a Death God, or Grim Reaper, though on the other hand you are more or less then a God so why did you choose to become a butler?"

Grell crossed his arms "I've been captivated by a woman" he told them truthfully.

"That woman is...?"

"You don't really have to ask do you?" a new voice asked "Sebastian"

Reaching up Ciel removed Sebastian's hand from his face his eye staring hauntingly at the woman dressed in red, a to familiar face before him "Madame Red..." he hissed. Ignoring her nephew Madame Red kept her eyes solely on Sebastian "My calculations were wrong whoever thought the person who uncovered Grell's true identity would be by your side Ciel" she said, she looked truely amazed by the butler before her. Grell only stuck out his tongue slightly in a sheepish manner.

"From the very beginning you name was on the list of suspects however Madame Red your alibi was really quite perfect" Ciel continued.

Smiling tentively she gave him a false sad look "How terrible Ciel you would suspect someone of your own?" she drawled.

Without effort Ciel spoke of how a human wouldn't be able to do all those murders. It would take a non-human accomplice hence making them both Jack the Ripper, it would of course be easy for Grell to sneak away without anyone noticing. The two murderers had to give him a hand for that, the Guard Dog of the Queen was truely a formidable foe. He had all the clues, the list of the victims, all in tie with Madame Red after going to the Royal Hospital to get a abortion. All but Mary Kelly was dead.

Ciel looked down in shame "However...I could not save her"

Staring him down Madame Red's brows furrowed "How unfortunate Sebastain, my cute nephew...my sister's son...if you haven't discovered this we could have still played chess together" she clenched her fist tightly "However...**I'M NOT GOING EASY ON YOU ANYMORE!**" she snarled.

Ciel gasped as something flashed towards him, Sebastian already there to aid him as he caught a roaring blade between his hands. Tossing him back Sebastian moved Ciel behind him protectively "W-what is that?" Ciel stuttered looking at the Reaper's weapon. It was a odd metalic device, one he's never seen before, and surely not something Sebastian was familiar with either. Holding up his weapon Grell admired it happily "In order to capture souls all Reapers have their own tool it's called a death scythe~!" he explained.

Now it was Sebastian's turn to run his gloved hand through his hair, a sigh escaping his lips "Reaper scythes are troublesome to deal with" he grumbled.

"It can slice through anything" Grell stated proudly "I've always been downright honest to the point my body's gotten slow I really wanna do some vigorous exercise with you" he added, blowing another kiss at Sebastian...even shaking his ass a little to try and be more cunning...

"Can you not say such revolting things? And I'm working to..." Sebastian growled. Honestly how disturbing can someone get...especially since it was someone of the same sex trying to flirt with him. Grell giggled and flailed the arm with the scythe excitedly "Your so unfun!" he whined "This part of you I can't take anymore little Sebast!" Grell looked amost ready to pounce again as he said he wanted to dye Sebastian in red, like a wild rose.

Sebastian internally gagged as he glared harshly at the other butler "Reapers should silently harvest souls that are about to depart from this world and butlers are suppose to follow their masters like a shadow to violate those two principles makes me want to throw up" he lectured harshly.

"Hey I really tried my best as a butler to serve my master! I even worked without my makeup or dressing up!" he sputtered getting a bit flustered.

Sebastian exhaled "How shocking and you call yourself a butler?"

Grell licked his lips, raising his free hand to make a "rock on" sign with his hand "Even if I am like this, I am still a butler for DEATH" he pointed out. And it was true death was his master, and he brought down the final call on any human who was ready to go onto the next world. He was judgment, life and death, a divine being. Glancing once more up at his aunt Ciel took off the eyepatch that was covering his eye slowly "In the name of Her Majesty and my own wretched name I command you..." Ciel's eyes hardened as his now exposed eye flashed brightly "Capture them!" he ordered.

Raising his hand Sebastian bit on the light fabric of his glove, pulling it thigher as his eyes flashed a purple-pink hue. Madame Red and Grell waiting for him expectantly as one answer rang out in the now rainy night.

"Yes, my lord"

* * *

><p>Cosette's eyes opened slowly, her gaze meeting the canopy of her bed that was high above her. Her lips chap and dry, sitting up she licked her lips. She was a bit thirsty...<p>

Throwing off the covers she jumped out of bed, hardly making a sound as she tip toed to the door. Opening it she peeked out seeing no one at all before fulling going into the hallway. Turning left she thought she would go pay a small visit to her brother, approaching his door she reached up knocking softly. She could hear no noise as she tried again, biting her lip her brow furrowed '_Maybe he's to tired_' she thought to herself. Opening the door she looked inside, seeing nothing but a empty bed on the other side of the room. Where was Ciel? Closing the door again she rested a tiny finger on her chin, maybe he was in his office. Perhaps when she goes to the kitchen she could bring up a snack for him. She knew how stressed he has been since the Ball in London, sadly the Viscount of Druitt was not Jack the Ripper.

Smiling to herself she thought of the perfect treat.

_Chocolate_...

Mey-Rin had told her Ciel had a love for sweets and it was usually Sebastian that made him his food, that he was the greatest cook the Phantomhive manor had. She had skills in a lot of areas. Cooking, cleaning, singing, everything that a lady (or woman) should know how to do. Many elder women say men like these qualities in a girl so it'll come in handy when it comes to courting or something like that. But Cosette could really never see herself with someone. Humming quietly, though her voice was dry, she made it past the servent quarters. Hearing the loud snores of Bardroy and the 'ho ho' of Tanaka. Maybe even Mey-Rin mumbling in her dreams, some stuff that was probably never ment to be heard as Cosette just passed with a light blush on her face.

Reaching down to the grand room she decended down the stairs quickly. Her feet softly patting on the steps as she dashed to the left, down the hall, and into the kitchen.

Closing the door behind her she started lighting the candles, glad that Sebastian was not here. Finny said he always hangs out in the kitchen making sure it was absolutely spotless, a obession for cleaning as he put it.

Getting out the meany tools to make her special chocolate for Ciel...and maybe Sebastian for showing such great hospitality to her and those within the manor, she got to work. Turning on the stove and getting the ingredients to put them on the counter. Recalling all the steps as she worked, some chocolate on her face as she wiped her forehead taking a deep breath.

It's been so long since she worked in the kitchen. The staff at the Orphanage would never let her cook saying she was to fragile, treated her special. Like glass that could be shattered if one of the other children handled her to roughly, she never really had friends. Not that she didn't mind, she wasn't mad at anyone at all at the Orphanage just misunderstood and she came to accept that.

Lost in her own thoughts Cosette never noticed that the smelling aroma of chocolate got out of the kitchen. Light mumbles coming just outside the door, the Phantomhive servants coming in one by one. All rubbing their eyes from sleep as they watched her "Miss. Cosette what are you doing up so late?" Finny asked, his words slurring just a bit. Mey-Rin nodded her head "Yes I smelt something wonderful, yes I did" she muttered, sniffing the air. Bardroy just jerked his thumb at the red head wanting to ask the same question. Mister Tanaka was there with his tea like always just smiling "Ho ho ho!"

Stiring the chocolate mix in a pot she looked over at her shoulder "I'm making Chocolate hearts!" she beamed. Her expression one of those close eyed smiles. They all blushed at her '_She's so cute_' they inwardly sulked, resisting the urge to hug the young female. Finny was the first one to get to her as he just watched her in awe, seeing how she delicately turned the chocolate "Wow Miss. Cosette I never knew you could make treats it almost looks as good as Mister Sebastian's cooking!" he praised. His green eyes sparkling with some excitement. Mey-Rin and Bardroy (followed by Tanaka) came over to inspect as well, small smiles on their face.

"Your right" they chimed at once.

"Do you think we could have some?"

Cosette could only chuckle softly as her smile reached her blue eyes, soft like a calm sea. Agreeing she had them fetch more things for her to produce more chocolate and ask Bardroy for heart moldings so she could mold the chocolates. Doing what they were told they were the perfect team. Finny frightfully tried to stir the wooden spoon as Cosette assisted Mey-Rin with getting a tea set out while Bardroy came back successfully with his prize, the heart shape molder in his hands. All laughing as they told each other some stories they shared at the manor, Cosette in return told them how it was like when she lived at the Orphanage.

"Oh my I never knew you'd be so ill!" Mey-Rin squeaked, she adjusted her glaces as she started to pour the tea in the cups.

Cosette lightly shrugged her shoulders "I didn't mind, I was very frail when I was younger mostly during the winter I've never been out in the snow" she admitted. All of them seem to gasp as if she said something taboo.

"Never been in snow!" Finny exclaimed, eyes watering.

"Nope"

"And why not!" he demanded.

Cosette took control of the pot again and stirred "I was sick, doctors never thought I'd live I have a really rare disease you see" she spoke lightly. Suddenly the other servents became rather uncomfortable about this subject, all of them sending glances at each other just a flicker of worry in their features "Does the young master know of this?" Bardroy questioned slowly. Cosette only shooked her head, turning her gaze up so she could see the detailed stones of the wall. She looked as if she were sad.

She turned off the stove "No, he doesn't I've only been here for a short while not even a week I don't intend to let him know he seems like he's seen to much already...the look in his eye is just so sad like he'd suffer a great loss and he did but to be so tormented" her blonde brows furrowed "He is more unfortunate then I"

She had a hidden meaning to her words, her eyes scanning over every single one of them "I am sure you were all most unfortunate, your eyes explain all to me like a book"

They all looked shocked, surprise flittering all across their features. But Cosette grinned reassuringly at them, taking the pot by the handle she walked over to the counter and poured the chocolates into their containers, not missing one drop. Placing the pot into the sink she came back makign sure the chocolate liquid was flat with no bubbles in them "Your to kind Mistress" Tanaka spoke. Bardroy, Finnian, and Mey-Rin jumping in surprise as they looked at the suddenly tall man beside them, dressed formally and intelligent looking as he bowed to Cosette politely, she seemed caught off guard by the sudden change.

"Its the real Tanaka!" Badroy gaped.

Cosette raised a brow as she stared at this new version of Tanaka as he stood up straight "She's right you know we all had something tragic happen in our lives, we are what makes up the Phantomhive manor but out of all of us it is truely the young master, Ciel, who suffers the most" he informed grimly. Cosette's eyes sparkled with understanding "Thank you for being truthful Mister Tanaka" she really did sound sincere. The girl was truely innocent.

And as fast as he came, Tanaka transformed into a smaller chibi version of himself, tea rightfully placed in his hands "Ho ho ho!"

Cosette smiled at that and took the chocolates to the freezer full of ice to harden them. A yawn escaping her lips as she closed the lid securely "Are you tired?" Finny questioned. He was by her side ready to help her in any way, the blonde girl shook her head "A little, but I'll be okay I was wondering though if you'd show me to Ciel's Office I'm still not sure if I could get around by myself" she muttered truthfully. She was a tad bit afraid of getting lost and she didn't want to try and find Sebastian for aid in such a simple task. But everyone shot glances at each other, puzzled by her odd statement "You mean the young master isn't in his room?"

"No, I looked but he is not there so I thought he'd be up in his office working on the case..."

"Sebastian wouldn't have allowed him to stay up so late though that's almost uncharacteristic" Bardroy started, his large rough hand resting on his chin.

"Yes I saw Sebastian tuck him in, yes I did!" Mey-Rin agreed.

Cosette's brows furrowed in confusion a small frown tugging on her pink lips. If Ciel wasn't in bed then would that mean Sebastian was helping him with the case to? Possibly. But not a good theory if Bardroy says that Sebastian puts her brother to bed early and Mey-Rin was a witness.

Her chocolate surprise would have to wait. Clasping her hands together joyfully she grinned "Now who wants to help me make the icing?" she questioned.

Everyone's hands shot up "Me!" they cried.

"Ho ho ho!"

* * *

><p>Sebastian's eyes narrowed dangerously at the Grim Reaper before him, already having to bare witness to the death of Madame Red. Her blood staining the ground as his master kneeled next to her. Having his eyes fully attentive to the battle, his expectations high for him to put an end to his aunt's murderer. He had already been slashed by the Grim Reaper's scythe, even lost his arm to protect the soul that is rightfully <em>his<em>. His orders were to put an end to _Jack the Ripper_ and that he would do, all he would have to do is avoid the deadly weapon in Grell's hands.

"Even if you are a demon you will perish once critically hit by my death scythe aren't you scared?" he questioned, rubbing his hand along the blade affectionately.

Smiling pleasently Sebastian rested his stained glove to his chest, looking meaningfully at his master "Not one bit currently everything of mine belongs to my master includinig my body, my soul, and even every single strad of my hair just following his orders as long as the contract is still in place, is the art of being a butler" he replied. Ciel's eyes peirced him, taking in his words as the truth as it flickered dully in his eyes.

"If he does not want me to die, then I won't die but if he wishes for my death, then i will disappear"

Grell ran a gloved finger down his face, is eyes burning brightly "Oh~ I love men who pursue the arts little Sebast!" he cooed. Grinning idioticly he sprinted forward to the butler, his red heel shoes clacking loudly against the stone under him as he dashed madly taking a swip with his scythe "I'm going to use the heels of my shoes to sleep on this cold, uncaring face of your's and have you lick my shoes clean!"

Sebastian jumped up into the air, avoiding the attack by inches as he fliped in the air. Grell's scythe slashing the brick wall that was behind him, the water dripping from his face as he stared down coldly at the divine being below him. Grell's lips pulled back to show his abnormal sharp teeth, a shiver of delight going down his spine as he stared up at his black clad opponent "A Grim Reaper and a Demon" he sighed, Sebastian's leg shot up ready to kick him full force. A very predictable move on the Reaper's part "Apparently, we are unable to reach a mutual understanding...if a job of a Reaper to recover all the souls of the dead then demons can be likened to the pests that snatch these souls away just for the sake of devouring them" he added dodging the incoming leg easily. Jumping into the air he glanced down at the butler with a passionate smirk "No matter how much love I put in, it won't bear fruit it's like..." he paused, pondering to himself as Sebastian followed him quickly back into the air. Suddenly the Reaper rested his hand against his forehead, the right words going through his head "The tragic story of Romeo and Juliet!" he stated aloud. Imaginary Juliet Grell and Romeo Sebastian showed up in the sky, both staring at each other longingly. The real Sebastian's eyes widened before staring in disbelief, shuttering in disgust as bumps formed on his skin looking utterly repulsed. Even Ciel was thrown off from the moment, staring akwardly at the daydreaming Reaper who had blush on his cheeks.

"If you and I were the stars Shakespeare will grieve soundly!" he boasted happily.

Landing on the roof tops with ease Grell held out his hand welcoming for Sebastian "Ah, Sebastian darling~ wherefore art thou Sebastian darling?" he teased "Deny thy master and refuse thy spiteful name and cast your eyes upon me alone!"

The butler's lips turned up into a grin "My master called me _Sebastian_ that word became my covenant and christened me anew!" he replied. His leg shooting up, his foot just barely missing the reaper's chin by a few mere inches. Having some distance now he landed on the solid roof top. His hand going to his chest as the moon loomed above his head overshadowing his face "I have been _Sebastian _since that day I vowed as much to the moon, you see?"

Grell almost rolled his eyes "Swearing on the moon is the act of a insincere man" then his lime colored eyes scanned the butler up and down. Mostly studying Sebastian's unforgiving eyes, his now glowing demonic eyes that flashed the deepest purple-pink color "Your eyes are the eyes of one who does not love-tarnished eyes...you are a demon that defiles innocent souls with your vile hands and lips!" he discribed. His hand twitched and he suddenly rubbed his stomach his left foot going up into the air and steam blew out his nose as his face turned red, almost purring like a pleasured cat "Yes~ Oh yes! Your giving me the chills Sebastian darling!" he groaned excitedly, shivers went up and down his body "It it's your child we're talking about I think I might be able to birth it!"

UGH! Sebastian almost slapped his gloved hand to his forehead. If he were human his face would have probably turned green, something was definately wrong with the red head man "Please cease your folly I find the mere thought revolting" he grumbled. Also...it was biologically impossible for two males to make a offspring. If he wanted that he would have simply mated with a female of his own species. Even if Grell was female, he wouldn't sleep with a reaper (unless his master ordered him to, but that would still be disgusting).

As they bickered Ciel watched from below. His brows scrunched together, never leaving the side of the fallen Madame Red. Her blood stained his knees, not that he cared. He was fully confident that Sebastian would win. He was impressed that after having to be sliced on the chest by Grell he would get a exellent idea to use his tail coat to jam what ever that weapon the reaper had. He would have been smuged when he saw Sebastian give him a good beating, ignoring the reaper's pleas about not hitting his face. Seeing Grell beaten down to the ground (just a few feet from him and Sebastian being always closer) he watched his butler wipe imaginary sweat off his forehead "Whew".

Grell laid there limply, his face swollen and the lense of his glasses cracked "Ah..Ah won't hurrget diiiish" he mumbled, his words making no sense as blood leaked out of his nose and mouth.

Sebastian smirked, his brows raising. Pretending to be surprised "Oh? I should expect no less from a Reaper a physical assault cannot kill you" to have his point proven Grell just moaned in pain "But.." Sebastian held out Grell's coustom scythe evilly "What if I were to use this?" he mused. Grell gave a soft squeak of horror as he stared at the sharp teeth of his blade "Since the death scythe can make mince-meat of anything it follows that I would be able to mince-meat of you as well no?" he continued. Coming over swiftly, his steps almost made him appear to be guilding...almost ready to pounce for the kill. Grell only sputtered, pulling himself up slowly and attempted to pitifully crawl away. Sebastian slammed his foot on the man's head, pressing down harshly not even acknowledging the loud yelp the man produced "I do not enjoy being stepped on but being the one doing the stepping is another story all together" he stated, a smile slowly gracing his lips devilishly. The demon bulter paused for only a moment to listen and added a bit more of his weight "You wails have a rather tuneful ring to them" he stated. Starting up the scythe he got a loud pur from it in response, the blade coming back to life in his hands.

"As a reward I'll shall send you into the next life with the help of your favorite toy" Sebastian promised.

"_Pwease- Please, Sebastian darl..stooop!_" The red hair man pleaded.

"I think not" Sebastian replied mockingly. His eyes widened in a wild manner as he raised the death scythe above his head, Ciel watching stoically as the blade charged down towards the Reaper's neck. Grell screeched, but nothing happened. The sound of metal hitting metal filled the air as something got in the way of slicing the red hair man's head off. Surprised Sebastian looked over, his eyes going to the roof tops as they followed a long metal rod to it's owner. Ciel's eyes snapped to the same person, his mouth slightly open from the sudden interruption.

"Please pardon the interruption" a new voice spoke.

The weird rod shrank back to it's owner. A man clad in black, with the same color lime green eyes that Grell had. He held a book in on of his hands, close to his side as he stared down at them. His hands covered in black gloves, his hair neatly-combed and black. A very serious looking man as he glared at Grell "I...am William T. Spears from the management division of the Grim Reaper Dispatch" he pointed to Grell "I have come to claim that Reaper" he stated.

Sitting up Grell looked at his savior in relief "Will! William you came to rescue...!" before he could finish what he was saying. The said man jumped onto his head, his face planting forcefully into the ground as William opened his book. His weird iron stick thing planted under his arm neatly as he flipped a few pages.

"Dispatch member Grell Sutcliff you are guilty of having violated our ordinances" He read loudly, a slight scornful tone in his voice. Sebastian stood there akwardly as he watched. As calm as William seem to be, he kept on beating Grell for all his wrong doings.

"First, by killing those not on the list of the dead"

WHAM!

"Second, by using a death scythe without submitting an application for said use"

WHACK!

Once he was done he bent down and grabbed Grell's long red locks in his hand, fisting it roughly as he started to drag him away "We will return to Headquarters right away and have you submit a written apology and report" he said, leaving no room for arguement.

"Listen! I was about to get killed you hear! You're so cold-!"

"Quiet" William ordered, raising Grell up into the air and slamming him down into the ground in front of him effortlessly. Dropping Grell's hair he went to Sebastian, bowing politely "I apologise for all the trouble that thing has caused you" he muttered, reaching into his pocket he pulled out a white card "Ah...my card" he handed it to Sebastian's awaiting hand. Sebastian looked over it, not at all interested "I see..." he murmured.

"Really...having to bow to a noxious beast like you is an affront to all Reapers" William gave a slightly annoyed look as he stood up straight, fixing his rectangular glasses.

Sebastian tossed his card over his shoulder like it was nothing "Then please keep watch over your underlings so as not to inconvenience said noxious beast" he replied smoothly, his pupils narrowed like a cat's as they glowed hauntingly "Humans are easily tempted, when they are poised on the edge of hellish despair and a spider's thread of salvation presents itself, they will invariably grasp it no matter the manner of human" he spoke as if it was a fact. Ciel knew all to well of the meaning behind his words, he was after all one of those humans. So was his aunt, both victims of despair and pain.

William frowned, fixing his glasses again as if it was a habbit "Taking advantage of that, you demons seduce humans and live by leeching off of them isn't that right?" he questioned, he seemed not at all disturbed by Sebastian's aura. Chuckling lightly Sebastian clossed his eyes a small grin on his face "I do not deny that" he answered truthfully, his voice clear and sincere. Looking over his shoulder William glanced at Ciel, staring at his marked eye closely "Though as a collared pet dog I suppose you're somewhat better than a mad dog with no sense of fidelity, hm?" he seemed rather pleased about that as Ciel just stared back indifferently.

"Alright it's time we returned, Grell Sutcliff" he announced. Walking back to the red Reaper he grasped the man's hair again and started walking away "Good grief we're understaff to begin with and now I shan't be able to clock out on time yet again thanks to you" he seemed a little bitter about the fact.

Holding up the forgotten scythe Sebastian held it up, his eyes fully traing on the back of William's head as they walked further away. With the slight move of his hand it sailed in the air, aiming perfectly to it's target until William's hand shot up. Catching it between his index and middle finger with ease, he turned back to glare at Sebastian who in return glared back before giving a friendly farewell close-eyed smile "You forgot something" he explained _nicely_.

"Cheers...now if you'll excuse us" turning away the two Reapers disappeared into the darkness of the ally, no longer to be seen.

With that Sebastian sighed, raising his hand he rested it on his injured shoulder. Rubbing it soothly as he turned to his master "Forgive me sir, I failed to capture the remaining culprit" walking over he saw Ciel shake his head getting a soft "Let it go" reach his ears. His master's eyes were firmly planted on the fallen body of Madame Red "Just let it go" he repeated, as if he was saying it to himself. Kneeling down Sebastian ran his knuckles tenderly along his master's cheek "You have become terribly chilled let us return to the town house at once" he suggestly, rubbing his gloved hand again over his master's cheek feeling to cold surface of his skin "And I shall prepare that hot milk for you as promised, alright?" he smiled pleasently, just rubbing his hand once more across Ciel's skin before pulling his hand back.

"Yes, very well..." Ciel agreed.

Resting his hands on his knees he stood up, Sebastian following his actions. Feeling his knees buckle underneath him the young earl stumbled over sideways, only to be caught in the arm of his butler "Young master!" he called urgently, suddenly aware. Rapidly Ciel slapped his arm away, his eyes glaring coldly as his brow furrowed together in anger, his butler staring back in shock as he raised one hand ready to assist "Young-!"

"Don't" Ciel said sharply.

He looked down at the ground again, at Madame Red "I'm alright" he assured "I can stand on my own...I'm just a bit tired..."

Sebastian lowered his hand to his side and nodded. He glanced up at the moon estimating the time and frowned, now it was time to get the young master ready for bed. He wouldn't want him to get a cold...

* * *

><p>Cosette placed everything away after she washed the dishes. Drying her hands off she let out a small puff of air, a sudden feeling coming over her as she shivered. Her lips pulled downward in a small frown as the candles flickered out casting her in darkness. She was alone, the servants already went back to bed as soon as they were done making the chocolates. Looking about the room she saw nothing, just the outline of objects. Feeling her way to the door she opened it up to step into the halls. Finding her way back to her room in the dark would be trouble. Starting to walk she avoided looking at the darkest corners. Going up the grand staircase wasn't a problem as she counted the steps going up.<p>

But soon she was lost, her eyes big and wide as she tried to see through the darkness, seeing some light she went towards it, glad that the moon provided some through the open windows. Glancing outside she peered up at it, suddenly lost in it's beauty as she clasped her hands together.

"How pretty..." she whispered in awe.

Looking down she saw the garden, all the pretty flower beds swaying in the breeze below like a ocean and the branches of the trees dancing together. If she listened closely she could hear the ruffle of the leaves to. Giggling she stayed to admire the sight for just a few minutes before continuing on her way. Though that feeling didn't leave her, yet she couldn't place what the feeling was. It was like grief, or lose. Something that must have happened horribly, and it nagged the back of her mind constantly until she was able to find her room.

Crawling into bed she pulled up the covers to her chin, staring up at nothing.

'_I hope Ciel is okay..._' she thought.

She felt secure if he was possibly with Sebastian, he was like his armed nanny...she couldn't help but laugh slightly at the thought. Though he was only just a mere butler, who could do almost anything.

Yawning her eyes started to close, she was happy that Mey-Rin, Bardroy, Mister Tanaka, and Finny came to the town house (Though Sebastian wasn't happy about that). She wouldn't wanna be alone with Lau or someone. Sighing contently she fell into a light sleep.

Maybe tomorrow would be better...

* * *

><p><strong>Yay third chapter done! I hope I did well! X3<strong>

**I hope it's to everyone's liking to I'm seriously trying to stick as much to the story line as possible just altering it enough for the OC and all that**

**thanks for reading again everyone hopefully I could get done more faster.**

**lol review to! don't forget that it's a motivation :P**

**Anyways see you next time on Tale of a Butler!**


	4. His Butler Wonder

**Okay sorry for the later updates I haven't had internet access for awhile it's rather maddening and two I work so yea ^^;;**

**Again sorry for being so late I feel bad my fellow readers this is almost unacceptable DX! So forgive me TwT so to make it up to you I writen this to the best of my ability.**

**So please enjoy!**

**-AkatsukiShizu3**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: His Butler Wonder<p>

Today definitely wasn't better.

Cosette stared at her reflection as Mey-Rin fixed her hair, the older woman's face grave as she fixed Cosette's lovely hair. She was silent, like all of the other servants of the Phantomhive household. Finnian didn't say a word and Bardroy didn't even lift a finger to cook, and Mr. Tanaka didn't have any tea at all today. Raising her blue eyes she smiled lightly at the family maid, she watched her pause and return back to work. The blonde felt her fingers combing through her hair tenderly "How would you like your hair milady?" Mey-Rin questioned. Cosette tilted her head to the side thoughtfully "A ponytail would be nice" she replied. As told the maid got to work, getting a comb and delicately maneuvering the wavy blonde hair into a low style ponytail, allowing Cosette's long bangs to hand loosely on the side of her face. Something she thought would fit the young lady greatly.

Today, both were dressed in black.

Cosette ran her fingers along the silky fabrics of her dress. Sebastian was the one who got it for her this morning, saying today was a big event. Clenching her hands into fists Cosette blinked her oncoming tears fiercely. Today was not her day at all.

It all started with this morning

-Flash back-

"_Welcome home big brother!" Cosette chirped as she skipped into the dinning room._

_No reply was heard from the head of the table as Ciel stared dully down at his breakfast, Sebastian standing next to him as always like a faithful dog. Tilting her head in confusion she sent them both a puzzled look before taking her own chair. Today's breakfast was a simple one with eggs, bacon, sausage, toast (surprisingly not scones), and tea. Taking her silverware she cut a small piece of her sausage and munched on it thoughtfully. Her eyes never leaving the blue hair boy in front of her "Ciel?" she called. She didn't even get his attention, clearing her throat she tried again "Big bro-" _

"_STOP CALLING ME THAT!" _

_Cosette jumped in shock at the sudden angered glare he shot her. His hand curled roughly around the handle of his teacup, his knuckles turning white as his jaw visibly clenched "You are not my sister" he scowled menacingly. Cosette sunk in her seat, frightened of the boy as she looked anywhere to avoid is scornful gaze "You've never been my sister, and you never will be" the words were like knives as the blonde's lower lip quivered, she looked at the door as a quick exit. Sebastian watching her closely as she got up from her seat "T-thank you for the b-breakfast Mister M-Michealis" she stuttered, her cheeks turning pink as she sniffled. Nodding her head to Ciel she scrambled out the room running to the kitchen. Slamming the door lightly behind her as she ran her hand quickly over her eyes to brush the tears away. _

"_Cosette?" Bardroy's voice asked. _

_Lowering her hand she saw the Chef, his eyes a little big and a cigarette hanging loosely from his mouth. Resting down some pans he brushed his hands on his apron, without a word Cosette enveloped him in the tightest hug she could muster "H-hey is something wrong!" he demanded, his hands flailing wildly looking around for anyone else to help him as the girl stained his shirt with tears "B-Bardroy!" she sobbed. _

_Bardroy stopped, his hands lowering slowly as his brows furrowed "Is something wrong?" he asked, his tone gentle when he lowered his hands to rest them on her tiny shoulders. Cosette looked up at him, he was so much taller then her. She had to crane her head all the way back to see his face "Did I d-do something w-wrong?" she whispered fearfully. She shivered when she remembered the look Ciel had given her. Bardroy gave her a confused look "Huh?" Using his left hand he rubbed the back of his head thoughtfully "No not that I know of" he finished. But the words could only provide Cosette with only a little relief. Taking some of the comfort that was offered she tried to smile to help him feel less awkward about the situation._

_Soft knocking was heard at the door and they both looked over. Sebastian watched them both, his brows raised as he took in the sight "A word?" he mumbled, his eyes focus only on her. Cosette's arms only held the Chef a little tighter for a second, wary of the butler before agreeing. Lowing her arms she took a step away from Bardroy and smiled at him again mumbling thanks before he went around the two of them and got out of the kitchen. Only hesitating when he was right beside the butler. Sebastian and Cosette said nothing until Bardroy was gone._

_Cosette held her chin up a bit higher as she faced the black hair man, her brows scrunching together as tears prickled her eyes again "Yes Mister Michealis?" she dully asked. The butler entered the room and closed the door behind him with a click, his eyes never leaving "I came to apologize" he answered._

"_Apologize?" She gave him a rather surprised look._

_His lips formed into a thin line for a moment, his hand resting over his heart as he bowed "Well, I am not the one to be sorry but I am here to apologize on behalf of my master" Cosette's eyes sparked with wonder as she tilted her head. Sighing she stomped right over to him and rested her hands on his shoulders, pushing him until he was standing up straight "Mister Michealis don't ever say sorry to me" she huffed, trying to glare at him as he gave her some wide eyed looked. It was kinda creepy…like one of those nocturnal animals you see in books. Shaking the thought out of her head she attempted to smile "I understand, there's no need to tell me so when do I pack?" She tapped her chin with her finger, estimating how much time she had until noon. _

"_Pack?" Sebastian repeated. _

_Cosette crossed her arms and nodded her head "Yea, pack, I am sure Ciel doesn't want me around anymore so he doesn't have to tell me to leave I'll just go back to the orphanage" She glanced down at her clothes and blushed "And um he could keep the fancy dresses that he got me because of Auntie Red" she added sheepishly. She blushed even more and replaced the 'Auntie' with 'Madame' trying to be polite. _

_Sebastian covered his mouth, his eyes purely amused "My lady who said anything about you leaving?" he questioned._

_Cosette silenced for a moment, her blue eyes big "You mean I'm not going?" she looked relieved, and a bit giddy. She couldn't help but smile '_That's a relief Ciel doesn't hate me that much_' pausing for a moment she glanced over at the hiding place of the chocolates she made last night. By now they should be ready, she started to play with her hands nervously. She hoped Bardroy, Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Mr. Tanaka didn't eat their's yet. And prayed a little extra hard that Sebastian didn't stumble upon it either "Is something on your mind bothering you my lady?" Cosette's heart leaped out of her chest. She had forgotten he was there! Her skin flushed as she looked over at him, scowling when she saw his still amused looks firmly implanted on his handsome face. Cosette stopped her thoughts and inwardly gagged. She didn't think Sebastian as _handsome_ did she! Shuddering slightly she looked away "No I'm fine" she lied. She decided to hurriedly change the subject "Mister Michealis, why is Ciel so upset today?" _

_Sebastian amusement melted away quickly, his expression solemn "My master and I confronted Jack the Ripper, it was a pleasant battle but I'm afraid one was lost" he paused for a moment "Madame Red is dead" he finished. _

_Cosette let out a silent gasp "Dead?" she couldn't say any more as Sebastian stared down at her, he was not joking. Nervously she started to play with her sleeves, pulling at them as her eyes watered again. Tears threatening to pool over "I-I see…" _

"_Her funeral will be today"_

"_Where?"_

"_In London" _

_Of course, London. Gulping she bobbed her head once, allowing the butler to come closer to her and rest his hand on her shoulder "Mey-Rin will be waiting for you in your room, while we are at the funeral the servants will stay behind and pack our belongings we will be heading back to the manor shortly after the service is done" He gave her a smile and guided her out. Cosette shivered when she felt his hand trail down to her back as he gave her a gentle push towards the stairs "Now get going so we can leave, I am sure my master wouldn't like to be kept waiting" he urged. _

"_Okay" obediently Cosette walked…well, ran, up the stares to go to her room. Sparing only one glance to the butler, only to see that he was no longer there. _

-End Flash Back-

"I'm all done my lady" Mey-Rin mumbled bitterly, not even looking at her work.

Studying her refection one more time she smiled just a little "Thank you" the blonde spoke. Getting out of the chair she was in she smoothed out the ruffles from her dress and grabbed the hat waiting for her on the counter and placed it gingerly on her head, rolling down a veil that covered the top half of her face, hiding her eyes and features. Mey-Rin had said it was to prevent anyone from discovering who she was "In case anyone from the Viscount's ball spots you" though Cosette would doubt that the Viscount would be there, she was the one that got him arrested after all.

Looking over her shoulder to say a quick good by to the red head maid she left her room. Going down the hall and to the stairs to go meet up with Sebastian and Ciel at the coach. Giving one look around she reached the main floor and to the front door '_Perhaps I should remain silent_' she noted mentally. She wouldn't want to upset Ciel any further. And she will admit, that boy was scary when he was angry.

Exiting the house she gave them both a wave. Ciel glaring at her for a moment, and Sebastian bowing a little with respect. The butler opened the door, and as always Ciel was the first one to enter. As she approached Cosette stopped, eyeing the seat across from Ciel. She gave Sebastian a look '_Do I have to?_' it said. The butler only sighed and pushed her in with his hand. So giving in the girl sat down, watched the door close, and shrank away from the young Earl as she heard Sebastian crawl into the driver's seat and start the horses.

Cosette couldn't help but be relieved that nothing was said, at least they were already in London. The ride from the Phantomhive manor would be to long, and maddening for her to be in a small space with Ciel knowing his mood. She looked at anywhere but him, watching the people passing by her window. Glancing small looks at the boy across from her.

He was calm, his hair combed back on his left side. The right half was hanging usually in front of his face, covering up most of the eye patch. His clothes were black, as it is a traditional color of a funeral wear. But he wore shorts, with socks that reached just below his knees with his highly expensive looking heeled shoes. Cosette blushed, she really needed to learn the names of things that the nobles wear, but there was a rose in his pocket, it was a brilliant red and healthy color. Not even ten minutes into the ride she could already hear the sound of church bells '_So we are near_' standing a little the blonde peered out of the window to see the church straight ahead. Hitting some bumps the girl made a silent 'eep' accidentally getting Ciel's attention on her as he watched her. Blinking she took her seat again, looking like a child who was just scolded from stealing cookies from the cookies jar "Sorry" she whispered.

The Earl just grunted.

Raising his hand he pointed at something right next to her "Can you give that to me" Cosette raised her eyes to meet his. It wasn't a question, it was a demand. Looking to what he was pointing at she saw a box right next to her. Grasping it tenderly she handed it over without a word, watching him snatch it away without any word of thanks and just ripped the top off and pulled out something red. Squinting her eyes the girl tilted her head.

A red dress.

"Young master we're here" Sebastian's voice called.

Both of them shook when they felt the carriage halt. Standing up Ciel gestured her to follow "Come along and don't talk to anyone" he hissed. The girl slammed her mouth shut, telling him that she got the picture before he opened the door. Stepping out without his butler's help he fixed the dress so that it was lightly draped over his shoulder. Stepping out herself, Cosette ignored the butler who was ready to assist her. She got a raised brow from him as he closed the door behind her.

Following her brother with a slight scowl they climbed up the stairs to the large double doors that were kept wide open. Watching Ciel square his shoulders in a proud manner Cosette mimicked him looking only at Sebastian for a mere moment as he stood beside them and rested a hand over his heart. She faltered when all the eyes in the church landed on them, there was so many people. All of them murmured to each other as Ciel started to walk forward. Cosette made sure she was with him, she had a few curious glances her way as she studied those who were there. The one at the alter was Elizabeth, the one who was to marry Ciel. She was there in black as well, in her hands she held a white flower. Her eyes red and puffy from crying as she watched only Ciel. It made Cosette glad because that mean she wasn't recognized from the Viscount's party.

Another person who she noticed was Jade. Now that girl was eye balling her, her unique eyes brightening with recognition. Raising her hand Cosette gave her a small wave, and she eagerly returned it with a grin until she was elbowed by a older man who whispered to her silently. Jade only rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Looking away Cosette went over by Elizabeth to go repay her respects. Staring up at the body of Madame Red her breath hitched. She was beautiful, even in death, she looked like she was sleeping. Her hands folding neatly over her chest as she held a rosary in her hands. Though, she was dressed in white and surrounded by white flowers. It threw off her features.

Watching Ciel he went up to the open casket and sat down beside it, with the dress he had he laid it across her. With his now free hand he allowed his fingers to lightly touch his aunt's pale cheeks "White flowers and plain clothes do not befit you" he said. Reaching up his hand he pulled out the rose and twisted it's steam lightly between his fingers "What suits you best is passionate red" affectionately with a small smile he put the flower in her hair, the colors matching perfectly with each other. Leaning down he rested his forehead against hers "The color of lycoris that blazes the earth…Aunt An"

Cosette bit her lower lip at the touching moment, stopping she spotted something red fall to the ground. A red petal, gasping lightly she looked up. There were thousands as they glided gently to the ground around them. Elizabeth having the same reaction as everyone held up their hands to catch the petals and let them fall from their fingers. Tilting her head to the side Cosette looked out the big double doors to see Sebastian there with the Undertaker. But her eyes wasn't on the death lover, but on the butler. She was staring at his eyes, the same color of red. Of passion, of blood, and many other things. And he looked back, it made her heart skip a beat as her brows furrowed.

Seeing Ciel move from the corner of her eye she broke their gaze. Seeing the Earl back away with that emotionless look again "Good night Madame Red" stepping away from the coffin he waited patiently as the Priest came and said his final farewells along with everyone else. The service was long until some men from the crowd came forward to cover the red head woman forever. Cosette covered her mouth with her hand so cover a sob, she was always so weak when it came to this. The strong men lifted up the closed coffin, and in a orderly fashion started walking carefully to the double doors. Ciel following along with Elizabeth, but Cosette stayed. Witnessing the seats becoming empty until there was no one left.

"Perhaps…it is best I let her real family mourn for her" she told herself.

She eventually exited the church to go stand to the cart with the beautiful petals, watching the burial ceremony from afar. She even failed to notice that there was someone right next to her.

"Sorry for your loss" A feminine voice piped up.

"Ah!" Jumping slightly the blonde whirled around so see Jade standing next to her. The older girl giggled and rubbed the back of her head "Sorry did I scare you?" she laughed sheepishly seemingly all bubbly though today wasn't really a day to be all cheerful. Calming her breathing Cosette sighed "Just a little" she admitted. She wasn't truly expecting someone to be standing around here. Speaking of which, why as the girl here?

"Why aren't you watching the burial?" Cosette questioned.

Jade shrugged "I didn't feel like going" she covered her mouth and yawned "I find funerals and weddings boring so I thought I'd hang out with you~" she chirped giving the blonde a hug. Cosette blushed at the closeness "I even forgot to say thank you from saving me from the horrible dance back at the Viscount's ball!" Jade shuttered and gagged "That guy was creepy"

'_You have no idea_' Cosette inwardly grumbled.

"So anyways thanks!"

"Your welcome"

Jade released the girl with a big smile "Anyways I forgot your name what was it?" she inquired. Cosette cleared her throat "Cosette Phantomhive" she murmured shyly. Jade's eyes widen for a moment as she crossed her arms "A Phantomhive you say?" she tilted her head and looked over towards the burial as they were just about to put Madame Red's coffin in the ground "I thought there was only one left after the accident"

"Accident?"

Jade looked down with a frown "Yes, there was a big fire and the previous Earl and his wife died with their child missing but the Phantomhive boy came back" Cosette made a 'o' shape with her mouth, so that explained why Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive never returned to get her that night. Watching Ciel from afar she felt a wave of sympathy roll over her, poor Ciel. Now she gets why he was what he was.

"I am surprise to hear that there is one more Phantomhive in the world" Jade continued. She placed and hand on Cosette's shoulder and shook her lightly "Because of what you did for me consider me one of your best friends!" she sang suddenly, all her previous seriousness all gone. Cosette sweat dropped. This girl switched between moods more then Lau did, though she brightened up at the thought of a friend "Yes, that would be nice so…what noble family do you belong to?" she asked, curious about her new friend's background. Jade seem to turn glum, her bangs shadowing most of her face "My mother married a Duke from Canterbury, my maiden name is Jade Owens" she introduced herself.

Cosette smiled slightly and nodded her head "A pleasure" she mumbled, remembering her lady lessons from Sebastian.

They both noted that the service was over as the crowd started to disappear. Jade sighed in disappointment "Ugh great the ass is going to be looking for me soon, and when I get home I'm getting out of this dress" she spat, looking down at her clothes in utter disgust. Cosette's jaw dropped for a moment at the older girl's un-lady like display. But then closed her mouth, it wasn't her place to judge someone who was different.

"You don't like dresses?"

"I hate dresses! Anything that makes me feel girly!" she stuck her tongue out and brushed her hands against herself as if trying to wipe germs off. Cosette couldn't help but laugh at her antics, she patted Jade's back "I am sure the time will come" she assured. Perhaps one day women wouldn't have to wear dresses all the time, but you never know. Watching out for whoever she addressed as 'the ass' Jade rolled her eyes and snorted "Now would be perfect" she sighed when she heard someone call her name "Well, looks like I got to go" Turning her full attention back to Cosette she gave a small thumbs up "I'll see you later and do expect visits from your best buddy ever!" she chirped not so enthusiastically. Watching her go Cosette blinked as she disappeared into the crowd.

She waited until there was no one left as the last carriage rode off into the horizon.

'_Ciel and Mister Michealis are late…_'

She now let her own sigh escape her lips and returned to the church steps to await her companions.

* * *

><p>Sebastian shivered slightly as his master passed him. His lips slowly pulling up into a grin, his master was more entertaining then he thought. Never has he enjoyed serving someone so much until he had met the young Earl. Ciel was just right, the soul perfect for him to consume. Until <em>that <em>day of course, he would have to make sure that his soul was fully ripe like fresh fruit. Turning to face his young lord Sebastian locked his eyes with the young boy who stared back at him with authority. The young pale hand clutching the handle of the new walking stick tightly.

"I command you, do not betray me, always stay by my side no matter what!" he ordered.

Closing his eyes Sebastian got down on one knee, his right arm bending over his torso as he bowed his head "Yes, my lord" he promised solemnly. He stood up once his master turned away, walking back towards the church. As usual the demon followed, Sebastian never allowing his smile to go away as they walked through the cemetery. With his superior eyes Sebastian could see Cosette waiting for them, she was sitting on the stone steps alone. Her chin rested on her open palm as she dreamily stared out into nothing '_I wonder what's on her mind?_' as far as he knew the girl she usually never daydreamed.

"Young master, what are we going to do about the young lady?" he suddenly asked. Surprised with himself that he said anything at all.

Ciel never looked back at him as he went towards the coach "We'll keep her, it isn't Phantomhive hospitality to throw people out into the cold" he grumbled "But I will deal with her later at the manor"

Sebastian was now curious, what would Ciel do with Cosette?

"Yes, of course my lord nothing is better then Phantomhive hospitality" that was rather true since with his hard work he managed to do all the guests would be leaving in awe and telling others of their time at the manor, then it would lead to ally families and business partnership "So, what are you going to do with the girl?" he inquired. He saw Ciel shrug his shoulders when they came into Cosette's hearing range, but did not receive a answer. He ran a gloved hand through his hair and turned to the young girl, stiffing slightly when the smell of flowers and the sea reached his nose. He would never get use to the scent even if he tried '_Humans_' he almost rolled his eyes. Striding in a prideful way he stood right in front of her. He waited for her attention but got nothing so bending his knees he tilted his head as he got down eye level with her. Her blue eyes were glossed over in deep thought "My lady it's time for us to leave" he waited for her reply and got nothing.

He snapped his fingers in front of her face "My lady" he spoke.

Her back straightened immediately as she looked at him dumbly, he sent her one of his smiles "Time to go" he informed. But before he could move the girl snatched his tie and pulled him closer, her brows knitted together as a vain appeared on her forehead "Mister Michealis did you just snap your fingers at me?"

He was a little surprised at first before he recomposed himself, raising his hand he pried her small fingers from the fabric of his tie slowly "Yes I did, when someone talks to you they expect you to be listening"

"Oh…" she mumbled. He knew he had a point.

Without a split warning the butler rested his hands under her arms and lifted her up "Now then shall we leave my lady?" he teased. Enjoying how her cheeks flushed with color as she looked down at him stuttering "M-Mister Michealis put me down!" her feet kicked wildly in the air. Sebastian pulled her closer "That's not how a lady acts" he scolded lightly as he carried her to the coach. Ciel watching them from within with a frown on his face "Sebastian hurry up we don't have all day" he demanded.

"Yes, my lord"

Tossing Cosette not so gently into her seat he closed the coach door swiftly behind him to avoid the foot that was aiming for his face. Hearing a loud 'thud' and a 'ow' before he jumped up into the driver's seat and grabbed the reigns. Getting comfortable he snapped the reigns professionally as the horses cried out and broke out into a run. He did his closed-eye grins as he heard Cosette yelp at the sudden jerk of the coach and Ciel's yell of shock as they squirmed around.

"Cosette get off me!"

"Ah! Sorry Ciel it was Mister Michealis fault! He's the one driving like a maniac!"

"Then you should learn to hold onto something!"

"There is nothing!"

"There's always something!"

"How about you sit on this side when he starts the carriage then!"

Sebastian turned the horses sharply around a corner hearing two satisfying yells of protest before smirking almost happily, if he possessed such a emotion, to himself. Things are surely going to be getting more interesting indeed. Now time to hurry back to the manor where the other servants are going. He wouldn't trust them alone for to long since dinner time would be soon. He wasn't in the mood for fixing their mistakes.

'_I'll ring their necks if they do…_'

Snapping the reigns one more time he charged the horses down the streets of London.

* * *

><p>Returning to the manor was bliss. Covering her mouth Cosette stumbled out onto the gravel, almost tripping when her heels got caught between the rocks '<em>Sebastian is insane!<em>' she inwardly groaned. Her cheeks turning slightly green as she shot a glance at the smiling butler as he helped Ciel out. The young Earl also looked a bit sick from the ride. It took Sebastian only thirty minutes to get here from London…even the horses looked run down with shaky legs. And out of the manor the servants waited, all grinning as they waved "Welcome home Mister Sebastian, young master!"

Cosette smiled as her brows furrowed, the trio (plus Tanaka) must have really cared for them.

"My lady its getting windy perhaps we should go inside, I'll make you some warm tea to settle your stomach" Sebastian came into her line of sight and rested a hand on his chest, a pose that he usually did.

"Of course, that would be lovely Mister Michealis thank you" Cosette hummed.

Following after Ciel and Sebastian they traveled up the stairs to meet up with everyone. All of them laughing except for the young boy and his butler. Raising her eyes to get a better look at everyone Cosette squeaked. THE SERVANTS HAD CHOCOLATE ON THEIR FACE! Rushing past a curious Sebastian, Cosette turned them all and reached in her sleeve to pull out a clothe "D-did you already eat your chocolates?" she whispered angrily. Starting with a flustered Finny she wiped the chocolate away from his mouth "Y-yes it was delicious my lady!" he stammered. Next she attacked Bard, wiping his face expertly. Mey-Rin squeaked knowing she was next "We didn't touch Mister Sebastian's, or the young master's!"

Getting to Mey-Rin the blonde sighed "That's good"

"Didn't touch what?"

"Eek!"

Flinching both girls turned to look at the looming butler, his face close to both of them as he grinned. Mey-Rin blushed heavily as she took a giant step away, Cosette on the other hand laughed nervously "N-nothing Mister Michealis" Sebastian rose his brows at her and reached out to take his pocket watch, his scarlet eyes looked down at the time and snapped it back shut swiftly before placing it back where it belonged "You're a bad liar my lady, though…I shall find out soon" he teased.

Cosette's cheeks turned pink as she hit him on his arm with a tiny fist. He only chuckled at how weak it was and the girl's ego faltered. Not that she had much of a ego anyways. She glared at his back as he retreated into the manor, her teeth gritting together "How annoying" she huffed.

"Ho, ho, ho!"

Looking to her side she stared at Tanaka and giggled. He had chocolate on his white mustache, turning to face him she gently pulled the pieces out until there was none left "There" she patted his head affectionately "Ho, ho, ho!" he chimed as he waved and disappeared the same way Sebastian has gone "Your welcome!" she called after him. So she faced the trio that was with her, all of them smiling mischievously "Well, it's time for us to get back to work!" Bard said, he rolled up his sleeves and grinned evilly "I got some mean steak to cook!"

Cosette's eyes brightened "C-Can I help?"

The three servants' eyes landed on her "Eh?" they said together. Clasping her hands Cosette gave them the sweetest eyes she could do "I wish to help, can I?" she begged. It would be fun to do something then just sit around. Both the boys took a large step back leaving the maid in front. Mey-Rin turned and pointed at them "You can't leave her with me I have to polish the china yes I do!" she hissed. Bard and Finny held up their hands in defense.

"But she might hurt herself in the kitchen" was Bard's excuse.

"And she might hurt herself in the garden!" was Finny's.

Both of them shuttered "And if Mister Sebastian knew that she was hurt working with us…" they both stopped and clasped their hands around their necks frighteningly. Turning on Mey-Rin they grinned "And your work is the easiest!" Finnian pointed out "All your doing is the laundry and polishing the dishes"

The maid gave in, hanging her head in defeat "Alright I'll work with her, yes I will" lifting her head she grasped Cosette's sleeve and tugged her along into the manor "But you need different clothes I got a maids outfit your size, it'll be lovely" the woman brightened at the thought. Cosette smiled happily "Okay"

Finnian and Bard said their good byes after them saying that they'll meet up later for supper. At the mention of food Cosette's stomach rumbled, Mey-Rin glanced at her "Are you hungry?" she asked. Cosette nodded her head and rested her hand on her stomach, she had neglected the thing all day "Yes, but let's get your chores done" she persisted. The maid closed her mouth and nodded her head, leading Cosette into the servants' quarters to the nearest room. Opening the door she pushed the blonde lightly in "This is my room, it's actually the maids' quarters but I am the only one" shutting the door Mey-Rin went over to a small dresser and opened it, reaching inside she pulled out a dress similar to hers' and a headband "Alright let's make you look good!" she gushed with a light blush on her face as her eyes sparked with a scheming gleam to them.

Cosette felt a sudden discomfort as Mey-Rin laughed weirdly as she approached.

"Ugh…?" the young girl gulped.

"Don't worry young lady, this will be over sooner then you blink" she promised, with a giant grin on her face. After all, she was the only girl in the mansion, having dress up will be just fun. And with that, the maid pounced with dress and other things in hand.

-**Ten LONG minutes later**-

"There all done!" Mey-Rin giggled.

Cosette opened one of her eyes to see the maid looking at her happily. Lowering her arms she looked down at herself and gawked, she was in pink! Rushing to a mirror she looked at herself. She was in the most frilliest pink dress she has ever seen with white bows and laces. She had white leggings on, and um…something that she didn't want to add. And with the white she had a also extremely white apron to match. It tied elegantly around her waist, it made her look so young. And the weird headband she has on her head…they were white fluffy cat ears with a matching cat tail that came god knows where out of her dress. Grasping the lower hem on her dress she pulled at it "What kind of outfit is this!" she squeaked. Her eyes wide. Mey-Rin giggled and wiggled her finger at the young lady "That was a little trinket Lady Elizabeth left at the manor when she was last here, it was Finny's but it was to short for him and it's perfectly your size" ah, so that would explain the cute, fluffy, and weird look of this outfit. Cosette sweat dropped as Mey-Rin explained it so casually.

"Anyways you wanted to help didn't you?" she questioned.

Cosette nodded her head "Y-yes" she hung her head in defeat.

Clapping her hands together the maid smiled and pushed the young girl out the door "Good, lets get started we'll polish the tea sets in the living room!" Cosette blushed as she walked along side her, scanning the halls to avoid anyone who could possibly see her in this god forsaken outfit. This was probably the worst day of her life '_This is the worst day of my life_' she corrected mentally.

Reaching their destination Mey-Rin handed her a cloth "Alright then young lady, you can start off by dusting all the sets and make sure you do a good job or Mister Sebastian would be angry" and with that warning the maid went to go do her chores. Staring after the maid Cosette looked down at the cloth and held it firmly, she tilted her head and smiled to herself "This can't be all bad" she told herself as she got to work. She started with the silver, rubbing it tenderly in her hands until it was neatly polished and reflective (or at least she cleaned it to the point she could see herself) and started on one of the China sets that Sebastian had recently gotten. Opening the cabinet she stared at her targets, they were to high for her to reach. Resting a hand on her chin she looked around and found a handy chair she could stand on. Getting it she placed it neatly in front and stepped on it, apologizing in her head for doing such a thing to a expensive piece of furniture. And victoriously she was able to get the set she wanted. Balancing it in her hands she gracefully jumped down and stuck her tongue out at nothing in particular "I win~" she giggled.

She turned around and got back to work with cleaning.

-**About thirty minutes later**-

Cosette hummed as she finished the last set hearing the door open. Turning she smiled at the flustered maid who had shoe polish on her cheek "Are you done in he-" Mey-Rin fixed her glasses "!" she exclaimed looking blue with shock. Everything was so clean! It was like Sebastian did it himself! Except for Sebastian wasn't in here, the little girl before her blushed and rested the cloth down from a now clean tea cup "I'm finished" she declared proudly. Even the carpet looked clean…Mey-Rin sweat dropped '_She's fast_' clearing her through her eyes had a serious gleam to it "Alright then, let's see how you do the laundry" Cosette's eyes lighted up eagerly, she folded up her dirty cloth and skipped happily to the door "Okay! I never did laundry before it sounds fun!" Before Mey-Rin had anything to say the girl was gone. Her brow twitched involuntarily as Cosette disappeared around the corner. Why did Finnian and Bard leave Cosette with her again? Oh that's right…because her job was the easiest.

Quickly the red head trailed off after the bubbly blonde and tracked her to the laundry room where she was already using the detergent carefully. She was calculating, her brows scrunched in thought as she read the directions. Mey-Rin watched in fascination as she laughed and filled it with easily. Feeling that things would be safe she left the girl alone.

Cosette smiled as she washed the clothes by hand, scrubbing them knowing most of them was Ciel's things. She blushed now and then when she came across a underwear, and clean them quickly before rubbing her hands off mumbling about 'boy germs'. Tossing all the clean clothes neatly into the basket she started to take them outside one by one to hang them all up. "This is fun" she tossed a clean sheet over the clothe hanger and pinned it down while shiver from the slightly cool air.

"But it's still cold" she told herself. She rubbed her arms for a second before grabbing all the laundry baskets to take them back inside. "Since I helped Mey-Rin with some of her chores maybe I can help Finny next since Mey-Rin would want to do her chores herself" so her destination now was the garden.

-**The inner Courtyard**-

Finnian watched all the lovely flowers that bloomed, taking a deep breath he sighed in bliss "They're so pretty" he breathed. Taking up a pair of scissors he made a chopping motion before he got on his knees, basically looming over the innocent flowers "I'll cut some up for the young master!" reaching forward he was about ready to cut the stem of a lovely daisy until there was a light gasp. Turning around he saw Cosette there and paused, Finnian had to slap a hand over his mouth to cover his laughter as his shoulders shook. "M-my lady…your clothes…" Cosette's shoulders slump "It's not like I wanted it" she replied hotly.

She came over and got on her knees next to him "So what are you doing?"

Finnian turned his gaze back to the flowers "Oh, I was going to cut these flowers and give them the to young master"

"All of them?"

"Yup that was the plan!" he gave her that blinding 'innocent' smile.

Cosette swiftly snatched the scissors away looking slightly horrified "That would be murderous to them!" she scolded. Finnian blinked and looked at the flowers "They are life forms to you know, if you wish to give Ciel some flowers then do it carefully. You need to nurture them not maim them" Grabbing a flower Cosette carefully cut it's stem and held up the flower "Here is one, next you'd have to get a different flower but not from the same area or else the garden would look uneven" she explained as she did was she just said by going to the other flower patch and getting another flower "And you must water them, they all look a tad parched" she handed Finnian the two flowers as the boy took them "I see…" Finnian twirled the flowers between his fingers "Then let's get the young master some flowers" Cosette cheered as they both started scouting for flowers.

* * *

><p>Sebastian stood there silently, blue from shock as he stared at the perfectly <em>clean <em>and _unharmed_ living room. He was curious to why he heard nothing in here, he didn't expect things to be so…peaceful? He had found Mey-Rin not to long ago polishing the railing at the main stairs with shoe polish '_If she did this then it would be a miracle_' he couldn't help but admire how the silver shined like a mirror. He will admit, for once he was rather impressed.

Closing the door with lighter spirits he went to go check on the laundry. Again to be surprised that the room was empty '_Are they clean already?_' he mused inwardly. Turning around he went to the door that led outside and peeked his head out, squinting his eyes at the bright light he had the same reaction again like when he found the living room. The laundry was clean and drying neatly in the breeze. Sebastian had possibly just found some respect for the maid '_Two in one day_' he would have to praise her when he saw her.

Now it was time to see the garden, spinning on his heels he prepared himself for the worse. Finnian hasn't come up to him crying just yet so that made him wonder if the boy fell on his own pair of scissors yet, that made him smile almost devilishly. That would be rather nice. Sebastian made his way to the inner courtyard without a problem and opened the doors again to be surprised that there was nothing wrong. The flowers were cut neatly and watered, they even to seem in more bloom. He sweat dropped '_Now…things are strange_' he heard a crash coming from the kitchen. He smirked "That's more like it" he shut the doors and swiftly jogged to catch Bard in the act of another possible explosion. With his speed it only took him a second.

"Oh my I broke the plate!" Mey-Rin's voice called in distress.

"That's okay it's only one it's not like it's the whole set" Finnian said.

"Yes, now stop standing there and help me chop these carrots!" Bard snapped.

Sebastian raised a fine brow. As Finnian replied happily, he peeked his head in he almost choked on the air at the sight of all of them preparing dinner. Keyword, _almost_. He entered and closed the door swiftly behind him. Mey-Rin noticed him as soon as he walked in "Mister Sebastian!" she greeted happily with a small blush on her cheeks. Bard and Finnian looked up from their work and grinned "Hey!"

Sebastian for once was at a loss of words. His eyes slightly wide.

Then he heard a small shuffling and then something that looked like a white tail. A cat's…a shiver went up his spine as blush formed on his cheeks "There's a cat in here?" he asked suddenly. The servants blinked before looking at each other "Actually ugh…" Mey-Rin started but it was to late. Sebastian went around the counter his arms already wide open for the embrace for the feline and heard a small startled shriek. When he had successfully caught something squirming in his arms. Looking down at his catch he froze.

Blue eyes stared at him in embarrassment.

This wasn't a cat, it was Cosette who was in his arms and pressed against his chest "My lady" he purred. A smirk on his lips when she again squeaked, how amusing. He took time to study her appearance, he raised his gloved hand a caressed one of the cat ears that was sitting innocently on top of her head "This is a good look, you should keep it" he gave her one of those blinding closed-eyed grins. Cosette's hands fisted on his tailcoat "In your dreams!" she hissed. He chuckled with how red her face was as he rested his cheek on top of her head.

"Your words hurt me my lady" he cried, pretending to be hurt. That grin never leaving his face as his red eyes flashed with a scheming light as he pulled her closer to him causing the girl to squirm.

Mey-Rin covers her nose as it started to bleed her face resembling a cherry "Oh my…"

Bard and Finnian watched like owls at the scene. Standing up Sebastian brought Cosette up with him and nodded his head "Good work with all the stuff today, it was passable for servants of the Phantomhive Family" he praised. The servants gawked "R-really?" all their eyes sparkled as glittery things sparkled behind their heads as their giant eyes watered.

Cosette sweat dropped.

"Actually…it was all Cosette's doing" Mey-Rin confessed.

Finnian and Bard nodded their heads quickly. Sebastian paused in his teasing and tilted his head "The young lady?" he repeated. He glanced down at the sputtering girl and smiled, patting her head a stern look entered his eyes "Well then, I thank you for assisting the servants but as a member of the Phantomhive Family you should have just let me han-"

"I wanted to help" Cosette interrupted with a huff.

Sebastian closed his eyes and smirked "Of course…" turning his attention back to the servants he glared "Get back to work!" he demanded as the trio squealed and rushed back to work. Sighing he shook his head "Those three…" he cut himself short and turned the small girl in his arms. He should get her out of these clothes.

"Alright then my lady, lets get you dressed up properly"

Cosette fully agreed and shuttered "Good I don't want to have Ciel see me in this" she could just imagine how he would react to something like that. Sebastian led her out of the kitchen, still absentmindedly stroking one of the cat ears '_Though it's fake it's still soft_' ah, how he just adored all things feline. Cosette slapped his hands as they continued on their way.

"Mister Michealis control yourself!"

"Ah, yes…forgive me my lady" he didn't sound the least bit sorry at all.

Cosette rolled her eyes "Do you have a thing for cats?" she muttered as she looked at him suspiciously. He was eyeing her tail that was swishing behind her as she walked. "Yes, I find them quite adorable and very agreeable" he replied.

She blinked. She couldn't really see him as a cat man.

Perhaps if he was old…but Sebastian was probably in his twenties for cats…

But, if she knew that he was a demon then that would be a different story. Ciel had specifically ordered him not to reveal his true identity to anyone unless necessary. It was a shame, he would have loved seeing her scared out of her wits like he did with that man, Azzurro Vanel, though her instincts to avoid one such as himself was dead on. If he wanted to, he could eat her soul right then and there. It smelt delicious enough.

Sebastian tossed that thought out the window. He only desired his young master's soul and his master would disapprove if he ate the girl's soul.

Getting her to her room he closed the door behind him and pointed to her neatly folded dress on the bed. Watching her go to it she stripped off her headband and shook her head, her hair neatly falling back into it's natural place. Sebastian inwardly sighed, at least he enjoyed a sight like that even for a little while. The look suited her greatly.

"Mister Michealis" she called.

Snapping out of his thought he glanced up at her. She was in the middle of fumbling with her dress, her hands behind her back trying to unbutton the dress "I need help" she uttered. He came over and grasped her hands, he lower them to her sides "Yes my lady, just a moment" his hands slowly got to work on the buttons, usually he was faster than this but he enjoyed watching the back of her neck turn red.

As the common demoness says "_he was such a tease_".

Though a child like Cosette wouldn't get such adult-like gestures. But all in all, it was still fun. He felt the girl shutter and smirked, might as well put his skills to work. Bending over slightly his lips lightly brushed her ear "All done my lady" he breathed. The girl gagged and took a enormous step away, her cheeks turned green as a look of terror flashed across her face. Straightening himself to his full height he gave her one of his _best _smiles "Will that be all?" he inquired huskily. He lifted up his left and wiggled his fingers loving the way she became redder than the common cherry. She stuttered, unable to form words as a look of heated anger came across her face. Sebastian rose a brow as she rolled the sleeves up her arms.

"**GET OUT YOU CREEP!**" she screeched.

Sebastian eyes widen as he registered himself being tossed out into the hallway, the door slamming firmly shut behind him. That was the first time any lady has been angry at him like that. '_All the more entertaining_' dusting off his tail coat he felt a sudden mental yank. Looking towards the direction of Ciel's office he closed his eyes and shook his head "My, my I wonder what the young master needs now" he gave one last look at the door before leaving.

* * *

><p>Ciel took a calm taste of his tea as he went lazily through his mail, all of it was junk. Holding up his cup he gestured his butler over "Sebastian, more sugar" he ordered bluntly. He heard the demon sigh and plop in one more sugar cube. Smirking the young earl rested his tea on the table, running a hand through his hair his shoulders twitched when he heard small knocks at his door. Annoyed he frowned.<p>

"Enter"

The door slowly opened. And as suspected it was Cosette, her small childish face and light blonde hair giving her away. Waiting he watched as she timidly entered the room. Her hands behind her back looking like someone who was scolded for stealing "What is it this time?" he snapped. Cosette flinches and fumbled with her words for a moment. She came up to his desk and held out something dark, it was a heart with his name on it. Raising his brow suddenly interested Ciel leaned forward, the smell of sweets filling is nose…"Is that…chocolate?" he inquired. Damn, she found a weakness.

"Yes, I made you it I thought you might-"

"You made this?" he interrupted, he snatched his treat carefully. It didn't look poisonous.

"Yes, I heard you loved sweets"

"Ah" he raised the chocolate heart to his lips. Sebastian still standing right next to him to watch, he seemed to be pondering to himself as the boy took a bite. Chewing slowly, Ciel knew that no one made better sweets than Sebastian. He paused mid-chew…this was delicious! His cheeks turn a light pink, something that Sebastian was shocked to see. The butler could have sworn the boy saw heaven though it was very much out of his reach.

"This is…good"

Sebastian sweat dropped, that was as close to a full compliment anyone would get from the young master. Though Cosette looked relieved as he ate away, turning on the butler next Cosette held yet another heart. For _him_.

She smiled up at the demon cheerfully, her traces of her earlier anger gone "I made one for you to!" Now it was Ciel's turn to watch as Sebastian accepted it awkwardly. He was holding it carefully as he read the neatly writing '_Sebastian_' on the chocolate surface. He took a bit out of it and smiled "Thank you, it is rather delicious" though the saying made Cosette even more happy Ciel pinpointed that easily as a lie. Sebastian doesn't eat human food, he finds it weird. He had a different thing in mind for his menu.

At the thought Ciel felt the covenant in his covered eye pulse lightly.

He witnessed Sebastian's eyes glow in reaction as he smiled insolently at him. Ciel glowered and looked away, his eyes now back to Cosette who seemed tensed, her eyes staring up at Sebastian's like she had a seen the quick change before relaxing, smiling, and chatting mindlessly with them.

She and Elizabeth would be good friends…the thought made him shutter.

* * *

><p><strong>There done! Hopefully that was good enough! And I want to thank those who had reviewed for the other chapters as well! It's all thanks to you guys that I have the motivation to write this story! *cries*<strong>

** Anyways I am just about done with the next chapter to since I had no internet and I kept writing so please enjoy it to!**


	5. His Butler on the hunt

**Alrighty! Bam! Shazaam! Hehe here is the brand new chapter! Oh and since Christmas is on Sunday I'm in the middle of typing Tale of a Butler Christmas chapter just for you guys! I was thinking of starting at least some SebastianxOC thing but I'm debating I don't wanna rush to much into the omg romance! Stuff if you all catch my drift xD**

**I...am not so good with the romance part I find myself stuck between a rock and a hard place when it comes to this i feel oddly embarrassed v/v;;**

**But I truly wish this would be as good as the rest for this chapter I tried xD **

**At least I got me pride! :I *high fives Baldo* **

**So enjoy XD**

**-AkatsukiShizu3**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: His Butler on the Hunt<p>

Ciel felt nothing, he was just falling in nothingness. A endless abyss of darkness, he couldn't help but wonder why he was falling? Where was everyone and where was he? He heard a small voice in the distance, it was becoming clearer. It was a familiar voice, the one that twinkled like bells. A innocent one as it spoke to him "Once upon a dreary eve…at midnight when all hopes and dreams had been lost"

Cosette, that was her voice. He opened his eyes to look for her, but she was not there.

"I who had been possessed by an apparition, spied a stately raven happen by overheard and with dreaming eyes quote the raven…" her voice faded away into silence. Feathers as black as night fell from the endless sky as Ciel sank down further. Someone looming above him, no matter how hard Ciel looked he couldn't see the full figure of what he assumed to be a man "_**That which is lost shall never return**_" Ciel's eyes opened a fraction of a inch more. Sebastian, it was Sebastian.

Sebastian's lips curled back as fangs glimmered behind his lips lightly, holding up a finger in a 'shhh' motion to his lips. His fingernails black and long, even sharp as his lips formed a word "_**Never more**_"

He woke up, his eyes wild as he stared at the two shadowing figures above him in horror.

* * *

><p>Cosette stood there worriedly by Ciel's bedside. Sebastian urging his young master to wake up, though she noted that Ciel's eyes were moving widely behind his eyelids. Moving over closer to the butler she rested a hand over her heart "Sebastian, I think he is having a nightmare" she told him. Sebastian rolled his eyes and climbed slightly on the bed "Young master" Ciel stirred slightly but still wasn't enough "Young master" Sebastian tried again. Ciel's eyes opened slowly as Sebastian reached to shake him fully away "Young master" he greeted.<p>

"!" Ciel gasped and reached his hand under his pillow, he yanked out a gun. Cosette holding her breath as he pointed it directly at Sebastian's forehead. The butler froze, looking stunned as Ciel shakily pointed the gun breathing heavily "Do not touch me!" he commanded. Cosette stayed still, she didn't want to startle him into accidentally shooting her or Sebastian. Said butler moved away and stood, his face blank for a moment as he took in his master's features. But then he just grinned.

Cosette trained her eyes on Ciel's right eye. It was a different color than his left…and it was glowing eerily. With a complex design, what was it? She wanted to ask but Sebastian cut her off short.

"For today's morning tea, I have prepared Assam with plenty of milk" he explained, like there wasn't a gun pointing to him at all. Ciel lowered his gun, but he was still tense and shaking. His breathing more controlled as the cold sweat faded away, he was gaining some of his color back in his cheeks but still Cosette did not dare move.

"The milk will serve to relax you, it will calm you down" Sebastian poured the sweet smelling liquid into a cup before holding it out. "Especially…after a bad dream" he added. Ciel gave in and sighed, he rested the gun down so he could take his tea. While he did that Cosette took the offensive weapon and opened the chamber to take the bullets out before resting it on the night stand "Good morning Ciel" she greeted finally thinking it's safe to let her presence be known.

"!" Ciel choked slightly on his tea and slapped a hand over his right eye "C-Cosette what are you doing in here!" he demanded, totally caught off guard.

"She helped prepare the morning tea, she wanted to say good morning as well before you started your day" Sebastian answered. He was standing right next to the beaming girl, he took her side to easily….a book that was laying there caught his attention. Going to it he picked it up, his face was smug as he stared idly down at it as he held it in his grasp "Heh, it is all because you read Poe before going to bed. That would explain the nightmare he had.

Ciel grunted and drank his tea again "I do as I please so what is today's schedule?"

"Ah, today you must review the documents sent from headquarters and in the afternoon, the Marchioness of Midford and lady Elizabeth will be visiting" he answered "and young master's-"

"Damn!" Ciel cursed as he jumped out of bed, not caring if Cosette saw him in only his overly big night shirt. He was fumbling and trying to get the buttons undone quickly as Cosette blushed and slapped her hands over her eyes "Begin preparations right away!" Ciel commanded hurriedly. Sebastian gave him a confused look that grin never leaving his face "You do not need to hurry so." Sebastian assured "The Marchioness will be here this afternoon-"

"FOOL!" Ciel screeched as he opened his night shirt and shrugged it off his shoulders ignoring the stressed squeak of his adopted sister "We're talking about Aunt Francis here!"

-**In the Inner courtyard**-

Finny ran as the cool air brushed his cheeks, he held a bag of weeds he picked in his hand he sung merrily to himself "I'm so glad Mister Sebastian and the young master are back" he laughed. He remembered the day when they did and sweat dropped '_if they hadn't…._' he stopped his train of thought as he came up to a flower bed of blooming flowers. "Ah!" he gaped, he stopped and stared at their beauty "The Christmas roses are blooming" he slightly drooled "Soon it'll be Christmas huh?" he could already see the lovely feast already.

"Ah!" he had almost forgotten!

He turn and ran quickly "I CAN'T BELIEVE I AMLOST FORGOT!" he scolded himself.

-**In the kitchen where the others are**-

"You guys! You guys! Omigosh!" Finny cried as he crashed through the kitchen doors. The other servants paid no attention to them. Bard having his head resting on the table, groaning slightly from his headache "What is it Finny?…This early in the morning…" he winced slightly, he was never going up against Tanaka in a drinking contest again "Quite down wouldja?"

Mey-Rin, who was currently plucking a flower in a game of loves me or loves me not paused, and looked up at her fellow servant and friend with raised brows "What happened, hm?" she held some genuine concern in her voice. Finny looked rather disappointed and shook his head wildly "Sheesh have all of you forgotten!" he scowled half-heartedly "Today is a special day!"

All of them looked over at the calendar looking at the date "Hrn…special?" they all mumbled.

* * *

><p>Ciel awaited anxiously as Sebastian watched from behind. Cosette was there dressed up, her appearance more presentable than her 'brother' who was trying to fix his hair that was still a mess from bed. The carriage they were waiting for just arrived. The driver opened it and there came out two girls. One Cosette immediately noted was Elizabeth with a strict looking woman who must be her mother. With a quick exchange of words they came up the stairs and through the doors. Cosette almost flinched at Francis's strict gaze. Ciel cleared his throat "Its been awhile since I saw you last, Marchioness of Milford…you arrived earlier then expected" he greeted glumly.<p>

Sebastian smiled glumly also a tad surprised that she was indeed early.

The blonde hair woman looked at the earl, her hands neatly in front of her as she straightened her back "Spare me the formalities, you look like you just risen Earl Phantomhive" she replied sharply. Cosette blushed slightly at the older woman's beauty, and the loveliness of her gown. Elizabeth looked rather beautiful as well, now she can see who she inherited her looks from as she grinned sheepishly at her fiancé.

"No I-!" Ciel started. The poor boy didn't even get a chance to finish his explanation when Elizabeth unrepentantly glomped him. Her arms wrapping around him tightly, Cosette and Sebastian could have sworn they heard the young Earl's back snap as Elizabeth rubbed her cheek against his in a rather aggressive and highly affectionate way "Ciel's even cute when he just woken up!"

"GUEH!" Ciel cried unable to breath as his face turned blue.

"ELIZABETH!" Francis yelled. Her daughter stopped and flinched at the sound of her mother's voice, she slowly and fearfully looked over "Do not behave so rudely before you've even greeted him I have always told you that a lady must observe the proprieties even when she's ay her mother's family home…" she scolded harshly. Elizabeth released her hold on the young earl "I'm sorry mother!" she apologized quickly. Cosette blinked as she saw a line of blood drip from the corner of Ciel's mouth and quickly held out a cloth and wipe it away before anyone saw it. Ciel looked a tad grateful for a second. Cosette also seemed relieved that the Marchioness skipped over her and turned her sharp attention onto Sebastian. And of course, with his charm he rested a hand over his chest "It's been awhile since I last saw you" he greeted "Welcome, Marchioness and Lady Elizabeth"

"Have you traveled a great distance today-" he paused short when he noticed the Marchioness stared at him. Was it just Cosette or was he breaking out into cold sweat when she came closer to him with that same irritated stare "Ah…erm…might there be something on my fa-"

"You look…lecherous!" she hissed. Sebastian stared back at her in surprise as Ciel kept his mouth firmly shut in the background trying not to laugh, Cosette struggled with the same thing as Francis added 'per usual' under her breath. Furrowing his brows in a rueful way he smiled "I am afraid I was born this way-" he started. Almost squealing when the Marchioness grabbed a fistful of his bangs "Moreover!" she snarled. Cosette could actually almost see the fear coming off the butler as Francis continued to yell at him "Both you and your master are both sporting long bangs, though you are both male. How unseemly! You need to learn a thing or two from Tanaka over there!"

Cosette looked over and sweat dropped '_When did he get here?_' she thought as Tanaka laughed. Then Francis pulled out a comb from a hidden pocket her eyes flashing at the poor butler and earl. Ciel and Sebastian stared back in utter horror as she came forward.

"A-Aunt Francis!" Ciel stammered.

"Please just wai- Hang on-!" Sebastian pleaded. His cries going on deaf ears.

"AHHHHH!"

Sebastian and Ciel stood next to each other as soon as she was done. Ciel looking utterly humiliated and same with Sebastian except he was slightly smiling, Ciel's shoulders shook as he looked down "I apologize for troubling you…Aunt Francis" he spoke, almost to silently. Francis held up the comb in her hand, the gleam still in her eye as she huffed "Indeed" Elizabeth stared at them both as she paled slightly "They don't look to cute anymore…" she mumbled.

Cosette couldn't hold it in any longer. She busted out laughing, clutching her sides as she gasped for breath. Sebastian and Ciel sent her a annoyed look as they frowned since she was the only one who escaped the Marchioness's clutches alone. Though Cosette didn't care as she laughed and sputtered out words about how shiny their foreheads were. She stopped when Francis gazed her way, her eyes slightly watered and her cheeks pink as she curtsied a little "Forgive me Marchioness I could not resist myself" she said, a small giggle flowing past her lips. The older woman stared at her longer, as if studying her before smiling politely "Indeed, aren't you just a perfect young lady?" the Marchioness patted Cosette's head tenderly.

'_Perfect young lady!_' Ciel and Sebastian screamed mentally.

Lady Francis, the younger sister of the former Earl Phantomhive, is a strict disciplinarian, and detests the forces of habit and desires. She values strength and purity. The rumor goes that at the Queen's fencing tourney…Lady Francis defeated the head of the order of Knights -The Marques of Midford- with superhuman strength which led to their marriage. Though now married, she still trains daily…and has maintained her youthful strength and beauty. She is quite the outrageous noblewoman.

Francis crossed her arms "I drop in on you, and you're still a lay about! Not to mention your butler looks ever degenerate!" she grumbled "Except for the charming young lady over there" she pointed to Cosette who was now chatting away with Elizabeth quietly. Sebastian was taken aback "Degenerate…" he repeated to himself, a hair popping out of place as he watched the scene.

"You are to marry my daughter on this day of days, your reformation begins! We start with the manor!" Aunt Francis stated. Elizabeth and Cosette sharing a glance with each other. Sebastian stepped forward and bowed his head lightly "Than I shall guide you" Sebastian insisted. Ciel grasped his butler's sleeve and yanked on it "Hey…" he whispered. Sebastian turned to him and held a finger to his own lips, winking slightly as he did so "Leave it to me. I made certain everything was perfect yesterday." he replied. Ciel relaxed, knowing he could trust Sebastian and followed his butler slowly, having Elizabeth's arm wrapped around his own as the butler escorted them.

First, they visited the inner courtyard "I will first show you the Inner Courtyard this year the winter roses we ordered from Germany are quite lovel-" Sebastian opened the door to peek inside, Cosette doing the same as they nearly gaped in shock as they saw Finny chopping up what was left of the flowers as he sang and continued doing his business. Cosette nearly face palmed as she looked up at Sebastian who looked like he just saw death before his eyes. Resting a hand on his when no one was looking she spoke quietly enough for him to hear "I'll take care of this" she muttered and slipped into the room. Sebastian, grateful, yet disturbed to leave things in the hands of the youngest new Phantomhive closed the door swiftly behind her. Turning around with a shit-eating smile he looked back at his tour group "My mistake"

'_Something was wrong!_' Ciel started sweating badly.

"I wanted to show the living room first" he gestured towards a different hallway as Francis started at him suspiciously. Her hands on her hips as she tilted her head to the side "Why, now that we are here we can begin with the inner courtya-"

"The living room I insist" Sebastian pressed "The party dress Christmas Roses we ordered from Germany are at their best now, but we would like you to see them around noon when they all bloom, so please come to the living room…we will be able to show you the inner court…" Sebastian led them away. Glancing over his shoulder to the door. Hoping that whatever Cosette had up her sleeve would be good.

* * *

><p>Cosette ran over and kneeled next to finny as she grasped a few of the flowers "Finny what did you do!" she squeaked as she held the poor flowers in her arms. The gardener looked over at her confused as he rose his brows at her "I'm cutting up the roses for the young master!" he replied. He still didn't know what he had done wrong. Cosette rubbed temples with her fingers and shook her head "Why?" she questioned. Finny's eyes widened a bit as he rested down the scissors "You don't know?" he questioned slowly, slightly excited.<p>

Cosette gave him a look "Know what?"

"What day it is!" he exclaimed, like it was the most important day in history. Cosette thought about it for a moment and shook her head "Today is the young master's birthday!" Cosette's breath hitched. Ciel's birthday was today? Of course…how could she forget, she was adopted by the Phantomhive family two years ago today! She made a small 'o' shape with her mouth and looked down smiling slightly "That's very kindhearted of you Finny, but we have guests today Mister Michealis won't be happy to see what you did to the flowers he planted" Finny's eyes widened from his mistake and blushed, his eyes shimmering in shame "Oh…"

Shaking her head she rested a hand on the boy's shoulder "Let's fix this together Finny" she laughed. He brightened up at the word 'together' and nodded his head enthusiastically "Yes!" he was all but determined to help.

Getting some supplies to help accomplish her mission to save the day Cosette rolled up her sleeves and tied her hair back with her bow. She prayed Bard and Mey-Rin would keep things under control, she rolled her eyes slowly as she got to work.

"Let's do this!"

"Yea!" Finny cheered.

* * *

><p>Ah the living room at last, Sebastian stopped and rested his hand on the door knob "The living room was revamped the other day" he told his guests. He turned to them and smiled "We ordered the most handsomely wallpaper from France-" he stopped short as he opened the door. Seeing Mey-Rin falling and crashing the neat china set as she yelled in distressed. Her glasses cracked as she fell onto the floor. Slamming the door shut he turned to Lady Francis and Elizabeth with the same shit-eating smile from before "My mistake" he pointed to a different hall "Why do you not take tea in the conservatory?" he asked innocently.<p>

A vain appeared on Francis's forehead "Why? We came to look at the living room" she glowered. Poor Ciel was sweating again.

"Tea, I insist" Sebastian charmingly added "You ladies must be exhausted from in a cramped carriage for those long hours. I apologize for not realizing sooner. I cannot believe my audacity…there is space for you to relax in the conservatory, so please enjoy tea while snacking on something light…" As he finally got his guests to his wanted destination he turned to lady Francis.

"We just had the most exquisite oranges delivered from Spain, so perhaps Shalimar tea from dimbula-"

KABOOM!

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Fuck….Sebastian felt cold sweat cover the back of his neck as the room behind him exploded. He was just about to use the same excuse to the other two "Yet another mistake wasn't it?" Francis inquired with both her brows raised. She looked highly disappointed "You just cannot make up your mind can you!" she yelled. Ciel could have sworn he saw a angry ball of fire come out of her mouth as Sebastian bowed lowly in front of her with his hand over his heart "I beg your forgiveness for one such as I" ah, how humble sounding.

"Ah, well there is one thing that the Marchioness would love to see!" a new voice chirped.

Sebastian opened his eyes and glanced sideways to see Cosette standing there, with some dirt on her cheek and bandage on her hand as she stepped to the side to show them a door "It isn't much of a place for a lady but it's the stables" Cosette continued, her smile as lovely as ever. Talk about being saved. Sebastian immediately caught on to what she was implying. This girl was a savior! Resting a hand on Cosette's shoulder gingerly he nodded his head earnestly "Yes, if you will follow me I'll lead you there" he gave the winning victorious smile to his master as he led them outside. Cosette walking in step with him as she talked to the Marchioness with ease. How lady like this orphan was, a bit to lady like but pleasant in general. It saves him from working with her mannerism.

Giving it six minutes they arrived, Sebastian going hastily to a stall. Cosette standing on her toes to peek over as she blushed, she giggled as she admired the beauty of the steed that came to welcome them. First it acknowledged Sebastian. Pressing it's muzzle into his palm, then nickered when it put it's nose into Cosette's hair all the more happier to see her. It made the butler's brows raise as the young girl gushed and rubbed the fine creatures jaw affectionately. It seemed her and the beast was well acquainted…

"How do you like this Marchioness? We sent for a horse with a bluish-black coat to serve as our master's steed…and we have been looking forward to the day you might take a look at it Marchioness" Sebastian ran his gloved hand through the horses well-brushed hair. He knew it wasn't his doing so he must assumed it was Cosette who watched over the steed. But he felt accomplished when Lady Francis looked overly fascinated by the horse as well "Oh, a fine horse indeed. The hip is sturdy and it looks well" she mused as she rested her index finger and her thumb on her chin. The horse whined a little and shook it's head in response.

"Ah, I have it!" Francis exclaimed, crossing her arms she grinned like the crazy cat from the book Alice in Wonderland. Well…at least to Cosette it did, it was to scheming to find it pleasant. Looking at her nephew the gleam in her eyes shined brightly "Ciel, what say we do a little hunting together?" she asked.

Ciel looked taken aback "With you Aunt Francis…?" he murmured.

"It will be a good opportunity to see how good a man my daughter's fiancé is or…is _hunting _too demanding for Earl Phantomhive, who possesses a constitution more common to the fairer sex?" she challenged. Cosette bit her lip slightly, oh snap. The Marchioness did it now, the determination in Ciel's blue eye burned brightly as he glared at her. For one he does not like being challenged and two…she bruised his ego slightly "Very well, Sebastian prepare for the hunt!" he ordered. Sebastian bowed obediently as he unlocked the door for the Earl's steed.

Ciel and Francis glowered at each other "The game is afoot, Ciel!"

-**In the Forest a few miles away from the manor**-

Cosette was now officially embarrassed to death. She winced as she thought about it when the person, or should she say man behind her chuckled. She felt his chest vibrating against her back as the blood rushed all to her head making her slightly dizzy. She clutched onto the horse's saddle, her nails sinking it to the fine leather material as she sulked "Mister Michealis…" she mumbled "Why is it that your riding on the same horse as I!" the butler held the reigns loosely in his hands as he leaned down, resting his chin on top of her head as she felt him shrug.

"The young lady has never ridden a horse before, so the young master said to accompany you on this ride" he told her. The sound of his voice gave the fact away that he was enjoying this to much.

Cosette huffed and gave in, she leaned back against him feeling the man stiffen for a moment before relaxing. She scowled lightly at him as she stared up at him with her glacier blue eyes, the sun making them all the more blue. The Phantomhive butler had a cocky smirk on his face as he stared down at her, his red eyes flashing with many different things. For one was amusement, maybe smugness, a big ego, and much more. And who matching it was the fact they were riding on a fully black mare, the same color of Sebastian's hair. Indeed the horse suited him nicely. But…he's still a ass no matter how much he looks like a prince charming. "Would you two love birds stop it? You both make me want to gag" a voice interrupted.

Ciel came galloping beside them. Elizabeth in his arms as they rode the same way as they did. Cosette's face flushed as she shook her fist angrily at her brother "We are not lovebirds!" she yelled. Sebastian said nothing and grabbed a hold of her hand and brushed his lips over her knuckles seductively "Unless you want to be" he cooed. His answer almost made Ciel fall off his horse, since when does Sebastian make _those types _of jokes! Especially to someone who was Cosette's age? That girl had to be his age!

Tossing such thoughts out of his head Ciel rubbed his eyes in irritation "Sebastian"

Sebastian got the cue and lifted his head up slightly, his nose just twitching a little as he smelt the air. The girl in his arms being the closest scent to him, but he did catch the strong scents of animals not to far away "Young Master this way" he told. Turning his horse he let it gallop smoothly into the trees, Ciel and Francis following closely behind as the Marchioness snorted in distaste "Does your butler double as a hound?" she narrowed her eyes at the black clad butler as he ignored her comment.

"He is sort of like that" Ciel agreed.

They stopped in a clearing, Sebastian turned his horse around and smiled slightly "Then we shall begin here" he told himself. His senses filled with the raw smell of all types of beasts now, there was plenty of game for both his master and the Marchioness. Resting his arms down to the sides of the petite girl in front of him the butler started to state the rules "The rules are as follows: maintain your territory, twenty-five metres on either side and avoid shooting birds flying lower than the prescribed altitude are we agreed?" he rose a brow at the two contestants waiting to see if either of them disagreed with the rules he placed down.

"Yes" they both chanted.

Reaching into his pocket Sebastian pulled out his handy pocket watch and looked at the time "The game is underway now your limit is three hours" he explained. His eyes scanned the big hand ticking by the second as he glanced up at the two. Francis wasted no time as she hauled on the reigns sharply making her and her horse turn a 180 degrees and ran in the opposite direction "See you Ciel!" she apparently wasn't wasting anymore time as she disappeared behind the trees of green. Ciel rolled his visible eye and looked at Elizabeth and tenderly moved her "Lizzie get off here" he didn't spar her a second look as he eyed a nice looking bird up at the sky. And of course Elizabeth being herself she blushed and gave him one of her baby face pouts "But we finally get to spend time together" she whined.

Sebastian felt Cosette flinch against him when a shot rang through the air and smirked "one-nil." he murmured. Ciel glared at him as Sebastian raised a hand on his chin, Cosette shuttering slightly from the sound of earlier blast. Sebastian rested a hand on her side and as expected she just tensed "As expected from the Marchioness she has already shot a bird" how he knew what she shot the girl would never know "It seems she will be a formidable opponent, even for the young master, hm?" Sebastian was talking to Cosette, loudly enough to still hold Ciel's awareness. If looks could kill, Sebastian would have been dying in his own blood by now. With a quick movement Ciel unhooked the gun from his back and held it out in front of him pointing upwards to the sky and quickly pulling the trigger.

"Kyaaa!" Elizabeth squealed as she covered her ears.

Sebastian felt Cosette bury her face into his chest as a bird landed just right next to them. She looked slightly green from the sight of the blood that leaked out of the dead animal. Sebastian chuckled, how amusing this was. "To bad for Aunt Francis but I'm not good at loosing any kind of game" Ciel helped Elizabeth down to the ground. He rested a hand on top of her head to lighten up her worried face as he smirked slightly "Lizzie, it's dangerous here stay with Cosette and Sebastian alright?" he didn't wait for her to reply as he took off into the woods. Elizabeth awe struck at the Earl's grace as he disappeared to leaving her alone with the butler and the girl who looked slightly familiar. Sebastian had gotten off his horse and was in the middle of helping Cosette down as Elizabeth said something "I'm glad…" she whispered. She shook her head and smiled happily "Ciel is feeling a little better" she continued. Sebastian listened as he set Cosette on the ground next to him. He didn't notice the pink hues on the girl's cheek as he took his place next to the young master's betrothed with his hands behind his back "Aunt An loved Ciel best so…I was worried" She tilted her head as if she were in thought "I don't want to see Ciel suffer anymore I always try to cheer him up in my own way but it never seems to work out I always overdue things and make him angry" Sebastian had that knowing smile as he got down to one knee, bowing to the young lady in front of him. She blinked at him a few times.

"I am certain my master senses your kind consideration as well, my lady" he told her honestly.

Elizabeth brows furrowed as her cheeks turned red, a giant grin of gratitude on her face as she stared at the butler before her "Thank you, your sweet Sebastian" Cosette shook her head in disagreement. Sebastian seeing this only smirked devilishly making the girl gulp slightly '_If only she knew_' they both thought. They all stopped as the sound of guns filled the air.

"5-4...it's a close contest, let's cheer them both on" he suggested.

Cosette and Elizabeth raised their hands up and cheered as loudly as they could. Cosette for Ciel…and same with lady Elizabeth of course. Both of them chatted away, all at the same time cheering for the Earl. Humans were just so interesting, Sebastian studied them both closely. But his attention though, was mostly captured by the blonde hair girl with the captivating blue eyes.

-**3 long hours later**-

Sebastian kneeled next to the pile of dead animals, counting as he tallied the scores up "The Marchioness shot ten pheasants, a brace of foxes, and tree rabbits for a total of fifteen points…the young master shot eleven pheasants, three foxes, and one rabbit for a total of fifteen points…" Sebastian stood up with the paper he had to mark the scores on and came back to the table that he placed there when during the three hours Ciel and Francis were out hunting. It was pretty long, Ciel sat at one end and the Marchioness down at the other. And Elizabeth being herself, she sat down at Ciel's right. Smiling away like the grinning (idiot in Sebastian's usual opinion of humans) girl she always was, Cosette was sitting on Ciel's left. She poking her food with a fork rather bored, she didn't like the fact she had to wait three long hours with Sebastian in the woods. Elizabeth was alright and all but the girl was just to bubbly and…well girly. "The result is a draw…is that acceptable?" he concluded with that shit-eating smile of his.

"It certainly is not! I prefer definitive results one way or another" Francis hissed. She was obviously displeased with the outcome of the match as she glared down at her lunch. Today's lunch was by the way steak and kidney pie with a side of salmon sandwiches. Ciel rested his chin on his open palm as he looked at his aunt from across the table "How odd Aunt Francis, it seems like we agree on one point" he grumbled. Both the Earl and the Marchioness got into a glaring contests. Cosette had to squint her eyes as he noticed imaginary bolts of lightning shooting out of their eyes at each other '_Oh brother…_' this probably would never end.

Sebastian moved his way over to Francis with a bottle of expensive white wine in his hands "Then the tie will be broken with another round this afternoon and now if I may…" he started to pour the Marchioness's drink with ease as they both agreed. Their eyes flashing determinedly at the other, the heavy feeling of competition still in the air. "But I daresay we've over-hunted here we'll have to find a new location this afternoon" the Marchioness spoke glumly, a sigh rolling from her lips. Sebastian straightened up and took a deep breath of air through his nose, he flinched when he got hit with the floral and sea sent and inwardly cursed Cosette for such a delicious aroma. She smelt as good as his young master. But tossing the idea out of his mind he shook his head, though…there was a sent that was just lurking to closely "Not to worry Marchioness…_big game _still lurks on these grounds" Cosette didn't miss his hint on his meaning when the bushes rustled behind Elizabeth. The poor girl didn't even seem to notice, and with wide eyes Cosette seemed to turn ten shades whiter. Elizabeth clasped her hands together "Well now the rules have been decided let's eat…this smells divine…" her mouth watered slightly from the food and stopped when a shadow loomed over her. She paused as she stared wide-eyed at the thing behind her, a sudden look of fear stretching across her face as a bear stood on it's hind legs. It was so tall! Cosette was to shock to move, everything happened so fast! Ciel jumped from his seat, wrapping his arms around Elizabeth without a second thought as the bear swung it's unforgiving paw at them. It's sharp claws only stopping just a mere inch or two from Ciel's head as it stopped. The sound of a gunfire ringing in Cosette's ears as the bear fell back. It was most likely dead. Everyone looked back at the Marchioness, her foot implanted on the table and her gun still at the ready as she glared down at the fallen beast with fury.

"Aunt Francis!" Ciel gaped.

That was immediately gone when he replaced his surprise with his usual smirk "16 to 15...it looks like I lost this game Aunt Francis" he murmured gently. His arms loosened around Elizabeth as he openly admitted his defeat. The Marchioness snorted, it sounded a bit like a laugh "You still got at least a decade to go before you could even think of winning against me" She joked "However I commend you for daring to protect my daughter with your life…I am in your debt" she bowed at him with respect. Taking the earl off guard as a blush flushed his cheeks, a first for Cosette to see up close "I would expect nothing less from the man who is to become my son lord Ciel Phantomhive…now that the game is over lets head back" Cosette couldn't agree more. But her eyes rested on Sebastian who stood there perfectly content like nothing happened. Yet…she couldn't confirm truly if what she saw was correct, something glinting in the sun before striking the bear's head. And Sebastian's arm moving like a blur as soon as the Marchioness made her shot. She frowned as she pushed her food away, she wasn't hungry anymore with all these dead animals around. Everyone also seemed to do the same, Sebastian was a bit irritated at the fact no one ate the food he prepared go to waste. He repacked it away, he would give it to the servants back at the manor later.

Looking up from the basket he stretched his arm out to grab the table clothe but it was pulled back from his reach. Raising his brows he peered over the table to see Cosette gathering the cloth in her arms, while she was doing so she was folding it nicely "My lady you don't need to help, your nobility" he spoke. Cosette sent him one of her 'winning' grins and shrugged her shoulders "Nobility or not Mister Michealis, giving a hand to a friend doesn't bother me" she replied rather smoothly, her eyes flashing in a friendly manner. Sebastian looked slightly appalled as she came around the table and handed him the folded cloth.

"Friends?" he inquired.

"Yes…well you did say so yourself we should be friends" she pointed out "You don't want to now?"

Sebastian tilted his head to the side, his mouth opened slightly to say something then closed it. Instead he smirked and nodded his head "It's the first time someone has referred to me as a friend" he answered. Cosette's eyes widened at him slightly, she tapped her chin thoughtfully looking slightly confused "Huh? You don't? I thought you had plenty I mean you have the servants back at the manor…" Sebastian laughed softly.

"None of them ever said that though"

"I see"

Standing up Sebastian clapped his hands together "Alright let's finish packing so we can go home"

"Roger!"

Ah, this girl was such a saint.

* * *

><p>Cosette's eye twitched, fate loved to mess with her. She leaned her back into Sebastian, again he was enjoying himself. He had the rifles strapped to his back, and their horse grudgingly pulled the massive dead bear behind it. It snorted and tapped it's hooves on the ground as the Marchioness trotted along right next to them. It was silent mostly on the way back, they were so close to the manor until Francis looked over at them "Hey…" she called, her attention strictly on Sebastian. "Over here butler" Sebastian moved the horse closer, his gaze curious as Francis held out something silver "You forgot this" she stated bluntly. Sebastian held out his hand and took it back, he glanced apologetically (though it didn't look so real) and placed the knife in his pocket "Oh…? How careless of me to forget a piece of precious silverware…" he mused. Cosette's interest suddenly peeked up.<p>

"Indeed" Francis agreed "You forgot it in the bear's head"

Cosette nearly gasped allowed, so she was right. It was Sebastian! His reflexes were so quick…she barely caught it all. So, her eyes weren't playing tricks on her at all "It was you who struck it down right?" Francis already knew what the answer was and continued "My bullets missed, with my daughter in danger I had trouble aiming properly, I must be getting old" then, her expression became thoughtful "but a butler's duty is to save face on his master's behalf, so why did you let me win?"

"The young master has an inordinate talent for games…consequently, he seems over confidently believe that he 'cannot loose' but at times it would be necessary for him to carry himself with humility while striving for his goal, otherwise he will eventually trip up as the place for which young master aims is not a easy one to reach…" Sebastian lowered his head forward, a string or two of his air falling in front of his face "Perhaps it is not my place to say this…but…I would like you to be a exemplar for my master, Marchioness" he confessed, yes, the Marchioness would be a great role model for Ciel. Cosette couldn't help but think so as well.

"So in other words you used me" the Marchioness huffed angrily.

Sebastian's eyes closed as he laughed, Cosette shaking from the rumbling of his chest against her back as she tilted her head back to look at him "I did no such thing" he told her truthfully "my master is now but a _child _ye he is also _head of the family_ an _adult _who will be firm with him is just what the young master needs"

The Marchioness's eyes narrowed "Don't say such proper things with that lecherous face of your's" she snapped.

Sebastian and Cosette sweat dropped '_Do I really seem that way to you?_' Sebastian thought. A hair going out of place on his head as he mentally question what was wrong with his face.

"So if done for the sake of his master, a butler's duty includes admonishing said master by letting him get burned as necessary…?" the Marchioness smirked as she skewed her head to the side to get a better look at Ciel who was riding with her daughter right behind them. Sebastian gave her that look, one familiar to Cosette that she had now gotten slightly use to. The slightly sexy look…Cosette blushed and terminated the thought before she could even think of it more.

"As I am…merely a butler…I only did what was best for my master" ah, there it was. Sebastian's favorite line. It was like a superhero catchphrase…at least to Cosette it was.

Aunt Francis looked away and shook her head in distaste "humph, you're a tricky fellow" Sebastian smiled at the compliment as they continued their way back to the manor. Cosette squealed when he broke the horse into a run, her head collided roughly on his chest. She sent him the dirtiest glare she could give him and muttered darkly "Your pushing it Mister Michealis"

"I know my lady"

Bastard!

* * *

><p>Cosette ran up the stairs, her hands reaching for the door. A gloved hand getting in the way when she tried wrapping her small hands around the door handle, her face dropped as she looked up at the face of Sebastian. The butler pulled the door open and smiled "It's a butler's job to get the door" he reminded her. But…how did he get to the door before her when he was a few feet behind her! Cosette groaned in frustration as Ciel, Elizabeth, and Francis came up right behind them. Turning to go in Cosette stopped. Sebastian was just about to follow her in "As the hunt was a success I shall d my best to-" Ciel froze to as he glanced inside his manor.<p>

"Ah!" a few voices chimed.

"Welcome back!" Finny cheered happily. He tossed his arms up in the air as Bardroy and Mey-Rin joined him. Tanaka was in the background with his tea, he laughed joyfully. Ciel was taken aback as he stared at them in shock. All of them had bandages and dirt all over them like they had a brawl "What is with you lot!" he demanded.

Finnian turned around quickly and face Ciel once more with something in his hand. Cosette blinked and squinted her eyes at it….was that suppose to be a cake? "We made this for you!" ah yup…it was a cake…Cosette wrinkled her nose at the smell it produced. It looked like a dog barfed on a plate and they added some random stuff to it. They even had a sparkler and a lit candle on top of it. Though, Finny's smile was so sweet she couldn't help but be touched they would do such a think. Ciel on the other hand didn't look so impressed.

The front room looked like hell…there was a table with a whole bunch of things. There were the roses that Finnian cut up "I decorated everything with roses!" he boasted proudly. Bardroy rubbed the back of his neck with uninjured hand. His right arm was placed in a cast as he grinned just as proud as he pointed to the food he had prepared behind him "I made donburi full up with young master's favorites!" and finally was Mey-Rin, she nervously fiddled with her fingers as she blushed. The plates and cups she had set up was chipped and cracked, it wasn't so bad. At least to Cosette it wasn't "I set the table…following mister Sebastian's example" he stuttered softly.

Ciel and Sebastian looked at all them, their faces clearly expressing they were doomed "…."

They turned their heads around sharply when they felt the Marchioness's menacing aura loom behind him as the woman grinded her teeth together loudly, her form shaking from the disordered house '_Oh no!_' Sebastian, Cosette, and Ciel broke out into cold sweat as the Marchioness made her way over to the young earl. Cosette could have sworn she saw death looming at his door step as Francis stood right in front of him.

"They beat me to it…" the Marchioness murmured softly "That's what I came here to say today…"

Francis expression changed to a motherly one as she rested her hand affectionately on her nephews head "Happy thirteenth birthday Ciel…" She ran her hand through his bluish-grey locks. She rested her hand on the boy's shoulders and looked back at the servants "and everyone I hope you continue to take care of my daughter and my son" Cosette and Elizabeth looked at each other and laughed full-heartedly. Sebastian smiling as well and nodding his head as the servants laughed to amongst themselves.

Ciel, for once smiled joyfully "Thank you so much" he truly sounded sincere.

"Sebastian you have my gratitude for attending us today" Marchioness said to the butler.

Sebastian rested his hand on his chest and bowed "Yes, my lady"

"There's just one thing I ought to mention" Sebastian's eyes widened. Cosette could feel the nervous waves rolling off him as the Marchioness grinned slyly and winked "Take good care of that shattered china, the ruined garden, and the burnt kitchen" Sebastian was rather stunned that she figured it all out and covered his mouth, just a small chuckle was produced "Yes, my lady"

"It's a party today!" Finny cheered

"Free booze! Free booze!" Bardroy chanted.

Cosette shook her head at their antics, she paused when she noticed the friendly smile disappearing off Sebastian's face as soon as he turned his back to everyone. He left the room in a rush, this made Cosette's brows furrow. She wondered where he was going…

"Cosette you should let me play with your hair!" Elizabeth gushed. Her eyes were sparkling happily as she held up a brush. Cosette sweat dropped, where did she get the brush? Cosette held up her hands and shook her head "Not right now Elizabeth-"

"Lizzie! I insist!"

Cosette sighed " Not right now Lizzie…I have to go do something, why don't you sing happy birthday for Ciel?" Lizzie, pouted for a moment before giving in. She joined the crowd that surrounded the young earl as the birthday song broke out. Now that everyone was distracted. She could go see what the butler was up to.

Backing up slowly she disappeared into the shadows of the dark hallway Sebastian himself, had disappeared into.

* * *

><p>Sebastian reached up into the cupboards, pulling out something delicately he placed it on the counter "Alas…" he said to himself. In the dark room he could still perfectly see the well made cake he had made for his master. It was topped with strawberry's and the sweetest white icing. Happy birthday was written neatly at the top. So…it was indeed a waste "I suppose we shall not be needing this…" Sebastian ran his hand through his hair. Messing it up to it's normal look as his bangs flowed freely down once more.<p>

"Goodness…human creatures really are difficult to understand" He pulled off the glove from his left hand. His eyes examining the mark of the covenant that graced his skin. What was odd, was that a demons (or preferably devil in his opinion) had natural black nails. That was one of the many things that differed him from humans. Without thought he dipped his fingers into the innocent little chocolate hat that sat on top of the cake. "To think the would consider something like this…_delicious_" Sebastian put his fingers in his mouth, licking the chocolate up slowly as his eyes glowed. It tasted all the same, dull…not at all as great as a human soul.

"Mister Michealis?" The lights flickered on. Sebastian turned to look over his shoulder to see Cosette over by the door. She was watching him somewhat warily before entering the room.

"My lady?"

She suddenly smiled at him "I was looking for you!" she chirped. She came over and spotted the cake and gasped "Mister Michealis you were planning on eating that by yourself!" she looked slightly hurt. She sat up on the counter and swung her legs rather childishly. But Sebastian's thoughts were elsewhere, he didn't expect her to…well, look for _him_. And she…wouldn't shut up now "You could at least share the ca-" Cosette was cut short when she tasted something sweet in her mouth.

Her eyes widened when she finally realized that Sebastian had dipped his fingers into the cake and shoved them in her mouth. A scarlet blush crossed her cheeks as he watched her intently. His wine colored eyes calculating like always. But, the chocolate tasted sweet. Without thinking Cosette leaned forward, her tongue brushing up along his finger shyly. Sebastian felt a shock go down his spin, his eyes flashing…pleasantly? Cosette's tongue was rather warm as it wrapped around his fingers, but her gaze was focused on his. Her eyes only narrowed at him more, what a cute expression. She was rather cute when she was angry.

Sebastian started to lean forward, he could feel his canine teeth poking his lower lip as they grew slightly longer.

**Chomp!**

Sebastian flinched. She just bit him, quickly he pulled his fingers out of her mouth. It wouldn't be good if she were to accidentally drink some of his blood. It wouldn't turn out pretty, so he frowned at her as she glared back at him. Such fire in her eyes, but she smirked at him "Thank you for the chocolate" she purred. Sebastian rose a single brow at her '_Odd girl…_'

Raising his own, now bloody fingers, to his mouth he sucked on the blood and grunted "Uncalled for my lady" he murmured huskily. Again that pleasant blush fluttered over her cheeks, oh yes. Sebastian was being flirty, with a girl he barely knew. Though, it was typical behavior for a demon…not that she knew.

"What is that?"

"What is what?" Sebastian looked down to see what she was pointing that.

Sebastian almost, keyword, _almost _smacked his palm onto his forehead. He forgotten that the mark of the covenant was still in the open. "That is a tattoo" he lied smoothly. She crossed her arms, she didn't seem to buy it but she didn't say anymore. Instead Sebastian was gagged when she shoved a handful cake in his mouth "Jeez…" was all she said as he reclaimed her hand back. She licked the remaining chunks of it off her hand tenderly as she giggled.

Turning her head to look out the window she smiled softly "It's snowing"

Sebastian nodded his head. He saw how she watched it with fascination, he swallowed the food that was in his mouth and joined her at watching the flakes falling from the sky.

-**Somewhere in London-**

A man held out his hand, his brows knitted together as he watched the white stuff melt in his hands "It's cold" he commented. He was slightly in awe "Agni what is this?" he questioned. His servant, who stood right next to him glanced up. His hair as white as the snow flakes got caught up in his hair. His skin was dark, tanned greatly.

"Is is known as "snow" and falls in Great Britain during the winter my prince"

"Snow…" the prince reached up and lowered his hood, allowing his purple hair to fall over his shoulder and smiled happily "Great Britain eh? It is rather beautiful, I want to take it back and show it to mother"

Glancing at his servant, Agni, he nodded his head. Both continuing to walk along the cold cobblestone streets in the dead of night.

* * *

><p><strong>Bwahahaha all done! Now remember folks it's almost the holidays so don't forget that I'll be posting the bonus chapter on Christmas day for you all so I hope you all know that I want yo guys to have a good Christmas XD<strong>

**Now, I have so many things to do and so much time to do it!**

**So please review and stick around like you always do! I love you all x3**


	6. Christmas bonus: His Butler on Holiday

**Hello my readers! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! X3 how have ya'll been? Good I hope with a pleasent holiday experience and all that jazz hehehe anyways here is my Tale of a Butler Christmas bonus chapter that I promised now I know I said Christmas day but I didn't have any access to internet so I hope you all forgive me *bows* TwT**

**Ciel: No we don't forgive you!**

**Ah! Ciel, why are you so cruel to me! I am doing my back you bastard!**

**Ciel: Not good enough, now stop twiddling your thumbs woman and write! **

**Eek! DX *dodges a oncoming snowball***

**Sebastian: *watches with amusement* hehehe...**

**Tanaka: *appears out of no where* please enjoy this chapter! Ho ho ho!**

* * *

><p>Bonus Chapter: His Butler on Holiday<p>

Cosette was rather energetic this morning. Before the butler could even knock on the door to wake her up for the morning she already busted it open and ran right into him with a loud 'oof!' sighing the butler looked down at the small girl who fell back onto the ground. She was rubbing her back as she winced softly, kneeling down he rested his hands under her arms and hoisted her back up onto her feet "My lady, what is the rush?" Sebastian questioned. His brow furrowed when she glared at him, her arms crossed and gave him that 'are you serious' look. Sebastian said nothing until the girl gave in and looked down, fidgeting with all that pent up energy she had just merely seconds ago "Today is Christmas eve…" she mumbled. She rested her hands behind her back "I wanted to go to town…" her voice was small, and hopeful. But she seemed rather bashful about it, it made Sebastian tilt his head as soon as he was done dusting her clothes off.

"To town?" he repeated. Cosette smiled sheepishly and smiled a bit more outgoing as she nodded to enthusiastically.

"Yes, to shop for Christmas!" she told him seriously. She leaned closer to him and whispered into his ear "I need a gift for Ciel!" she moved back and looked around. Seeing if the young master was anywhere in hearing rang "It's important, I already sent out the invitations with Finny this morning" Sebastian's brow twitched. Invitations…with Finny? To whom and for what?

"My lady…" Sebastian started.

Cosette clasped her tiny hands around his gloved ones. The seriousness back on her childish face as she leaned closer, just a few mere inches away from his face "_Please _I'll do _anything_ Mister Michealis! Just let me do this one thing!" she pleaded. The demon butler opened his mouth to object, but nothing came out. The way she was looking at him…reminded him of a very sad kitten. And…cats happened to be his biggest weakness. A sudden idea struck him, a sly smile game onto his face "_Anything?_" he stressed.

Cosette's eyes widened a fraction of a inch '_Now I think I regret saying anything…_' but unsurely she bobbed her head in order to confirm that yes, she would to anything just to go shopping in town. The smile on the demon butler only widened as he closed his eyes. Cosette sweat dropped…she could have sworn she saw glitter flashing behind his head along with the fires of hell.

"Alright then my lady, I'll agree to your…" he paused for a moment to think of the right word "terms…" there that was the one. Sebastian stood up to his full height and placed a hand over his heart, his head tilting down slightly "Now, if you would come with me my lady I have prepared your breakfast…today I have prepared sausages and eggs with a side of toast and special of beef Wellington **(1) **accompanying your breakfast I'll also be serving you some black tea **(2)**, I have added some soothing milk and sugar to make it sweeter"

Cosette's cheeks flushed as her stomach rumbled, she rested her hands over it "That's great…I'm hungry" if there was one thing she liked about Sebastian it was his food. That man sure did know how to cook, pfft and they say a way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Well that theory could possibly work on a woman '_Except to the heart part_' Cosette reminded herself. They stopped off by Ciel's room, Sebastian going in to wake him up as Cosette waited patiently outside. She didn't want to have that awkward situation again when she almost saw Ciel fully naked due to the fact the Marchioness decided to visit. She suppressed a shudder, hearing the door open she looked up and flashed a grin. A somewhat sleepy earl emerging from his chambers all dressed in his usually attire, expect that holiday season like fashion he was wearing. Walking up to him while he was yawning Cosette waved "Good morning Ciel!" she chirped. The young boy flinched from her loudness and blinked slowly at her and said nothing "Good morning"

Happy that he responded she turned around "Come on let's eat" without waiting she already started going to the dinning room. Her hands clasped behind her back, a song echoing off the walls hauntingly as she hummed away, she could hear the light steps of Ciel and Sebastian just one foot behind her. But she didn't mind Sebastian today, it was the holidays! It was a time of giving and happiness! Even though yes Sebastian was some sort of jerk who was cocky and all that. But with all that he is, she to will be nice to him and spread the holiday spirit to this manor. She couldn't wait until tomorrow came!

Allowing the butler to walk in front of her she let him open the door for her just this once and walked in, she patted his arm tenderly on the way in "Thank you" and headed right to her seat on the left side of Ciel's spot, as always he sat at the head of the table. Approaching the bubbly blonde Sebastian pushed her seat further closer to the table. Mey-Rin came just in time with the cart of food, in one piece. Slowly she made her way over to the butler, her moves careful. She wanted to impress him, not anger him. Stopping the cart the maid breathed out a sigh of relief. Exchanging glances with Sebastian she left to finish her remaining chores of scrubbing the floors.

Pulling up the silver covers of their meal Sebastian placed them aside on the cart and grasped the (practically full) plates of food and placed each in front of the two well…now one child and one teen. Without any words besides another 'thank you' from Cosette he got to work on the tea. He couldn't help but be amused at how Cosette was enjoying her food, her eyes were basically sparkling. Humans were so difficult to understand. Turning his gaze back on to the prepared tea he rested them on the table "Here you are, please enjoy your meal" he said pleasantly.

As expected Ciel was the first one to go for his tea.

Shyly, Cosette reached for hers' and followed the young earl's example "C-Ciel?" she stuttered. The young boy looked up with his brows raised, he said nothing. A sign for her to continue, so she did as she held the cup in her hands uneasily as they shook "D-do you think I can go to town?" she whispered. Ah, the hopeful eyes again with a side of seriousness. With that look, she could possibly make any man fall to his knees and do what she bids. Well with Sebastian knowing the young master he wouldn't agr-.

"Fine do whatever, be back before dusk" Ciel stated dryly, he shoved a piece of sausage in his mouth and chewed absentmindedly.

If this was modern times, this would be a what the fuck moment (better yet WTF). Sebastian deadpanned, was the young earl really serious? His eyes fell on Cosette as she cheered to her self silently with victory, she was now eating quickly to get done with her meal. Was it possible for humans to be that much more energetic like she was…? Sebastian would never know. Lowering himself down he spoke in a low voice so only his master could hear "If the young lady is going, who shall accompany her?" the only ones available was Bardroy and Mey-Rin. He himself had a busy schedule to keep up with today such as making sure the manor is in one piece and that everything was in order, prepare the lunch and dinner and put the master off to bed at the end of the day. The usual for the butler.

"You are" Sebastian should have seen that coming.

"Me sir? Taking Cosette to town would be awhile…since I can't go as fast as I normally do, who would watch the man-"

"The manor would be fine without you, just make sure your back on time" Ciel retorted, a frown of irritation on his face. Sebastian gave him that bright sit-eating grin before bowing his head obediently, though not very pleased.

"Yes, my lord"

"I'm done!" Cosette rested down her cup next to her empty plate. That girl was just beaming with anticipation as she stood up and rushed out of the room, yelling about getting ready and waiting for a coach. Ciel connected his palm to his forehead "She is much like Lizzie…" something clicked in the young earl's mind as he stood up abruptly and slam his hands down on the table "Damn!" he hissed. He turned to his faithful butler with a look of doom on his face "I forgot…to get Lizzie a gift" Sebastian sweat dropped. All that dramatic-ness about something that just square and wrapped up with paper…and a bow? His red eyes followed as his master paced, his chin rested between in thumb and index finger as he pulled out a money (loads of it) from a hidden pocket. He placed it in the butler's hands "Sebastian, I want you to go with Cosette…while you are there find something for Lizzie something that she would like a dress or something anything that would do that's an order" he added, he sure was pushy…

Sebastian's eyes glowed from the sign of the command he was given "Of course"

With that he was dismissed. He should get ready as well, there was plenty of fresh snow on the ground and dressing up warmly (not that the cold affected him or anything) would help him blend in nicely with the crowd. Leaving the dinning hall he started towards his room with haste, he shouldn't keep a hyper child by herself to long.

When he was done with all that he met up with her, feeling the cool breeze hit his cheeks as the doors stayed wide open. If she keeps it like that just longer the whole house would be chilled. He could see her there, bundled up awkwardly. She seemed hesitant, her eyes looking at the ground as she shifted her bodyweight from one foot to the other.

"Is something wrong, my lady?"

Cosette huffed as she still continued on with her inner struggle "The snow…" she mumbled. Sebastian just stood there dumbly, what about the snow? He took some steps until he heard the light crunch underneath his feet. The snow taking the shape of his footprints as he waited for her to follow. But she didn't, why? Well who knows "Everything is just fine it is only snow it's cold but it won't hurt to walk on it" he teased.

Cosette gave him a dirty (though in his case looked pitiful) stare "That's not it it's just I…" her sentence died down as she flushed red.

"You…?" the butler pressed.

"Ineverwalkedinsnowbefore!" she blurted. She waited for laughing as she avoided his gaze, she didn't like being humiliated. She held her hands behind her back, just waiting but nothing came. Instead she heard a sigh and more crunching as Sebastian stood in front of her "Come now my lady, there is nothing to be ashamed of…here let me help you" he held out his hand for her to grab, his expression seemed friendly enough "I'll walk right next to you I shall promise you will not slip and that the snow is safe"

Cosette warily watched his hand, how he was politely offering to walk her to the coach. His fingers outstretched and waiting for her own. Ah that blush was back, it made it's way up her neck to her cheeks and ears making her look adorable. Sebastian kicked the thought into next month. She looked _pleasant_ enough as she grasped his hand tightly. Walking backwards the butler coaxed her, speaking words of encouragement as she stumbled forward while trying to walk backwards until she was just a few feet from the doors. Turning them around gently so he was positioned closest to enter the mansion, he closed the entrance with one hand while keeping his hold on the girl. With a successful smirk he moved forward and linked his arm with hers' rather charmingly (since he is after all, one hell of a charmer).

"Now then, let's be on our way"

* * *

><p>"Mister Michealis are we there yet!" Cosette whined.<p>

"No, my lady"

"How about now?"

"No…my lady…"

"Now?"

"No…." Sebastian's eye twitched a bit.

"Now…?"

Sebastian's grip on the reigns tightened as he gritted his teeth together. They were at least half way there and this damn bra-_girl _wouldn't keep her pretty little mouth shut. And though he is a patient demon there was just only a limit that he had…and this girl was certainly pushing it. He paused and waited for a moment to listen to anything coming out from the carriage. So far none and it was a relief, if he were to I don't know…kill her he would surely be in trouble…even if he made it look like an accident. He wouldn't be able to get away with lying to the young master since he cannot tell lies for one. Sometimes, serving humans suck…but their souls are delicious. Sebastian lightly pulled the reigns to the left to make the horses turn so they could travel down a different path, no matter what he smelt. The girl's strange scent of flowers and the sea was the most noticeable '_I wonder if her soul is just as good as her aroma?_' possibly. She smelt just as well as his master did. Having two good edible souls in his territory just made his stomach turn.

The master as a supper and the girl as a dessert.

Yes, that would be the right way to put it….

Thankfully she was quiet on the rest of way there to a small little town. It was a decent size, with a nice market. Plenty of stores to look at. Pulling to a stop Sebastian hoped off and brushed the snow off his shoulders. It just recently started snowing while traveling on the way here. Like this morning Cosette burst out of the coach (instead of her room) excitedly. She giggled and hoped out, nearly slipping before regaining her balance.

"Alright Mister Michealis let's get started!" she didn't even wait for him as she charged into the first store.

'_This is going to be a long day…_' he followed her in reluctantly. He could already see her scanning through every possible merchandise that caught her eye. She picked up some things in her arms. One of the items peaked his curiosity. A pair of high knee boots made of good quality leather. They were men's boots, and they were to big to be for the young master. Could it be for one of her surprise _guests_? Watching her shuffle to the store owner she rested her soon to be gifts on the counter "Hello!" she greeted. The man looked at her, and flashed a smile as he leaned over the counter "Why, hello there little girl are you shopping for Christmas?" he asked. He was a rather old man, one of those jolly ones with the mustache.

Cosette proudly nodded "Yes I am!"

Grabbing the items the man counted up what it was worth as he and Cosette chatted lively with each other. Sebastian had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Being called he snapped out of his thoughts "Mister Michealis, I need some of the money" Cosette pried, her hands patting around his chest and sides looking for where the money would be. Sebastian flinched whenever she patted him, it was rather odd. Pushing her gently away he got the money pouch out "Relax my lady I'll take care of it…at least keep your hands to yourself I know I am hard to resist but please not in public" he joked.

The girl's face was priceless. She was gawking at him like a fish out of water her mouth opening and closing, no words coming out. She was completely speechless! Sebastian chuckled as he maneuvered around her and pulled out the amount of coins needed and handed it to the store owner "Here, this would make up for it" he murmured. The man thanked him and placed all the items in bags very neatly. Gathering it in his arms Sebastian turned around, that shit-eating smile on his face "Where to now my lady?"

Cosette, resembled a cherry as she stuttered. The words not forming correctly as she went out the door like a dog running with it's tail between it's legs. He could have sworn he heard her whimper and sulk as she lead him to the next store. It was a book shop, now he wondered what she would want books for. The library back at the manor was full of things (knowledgeable things) to read. The door as soon as it opened, ringed a tiny little bell. It was highly festive looking inside, full of all types of Christmas declarations. Which reminded the butler that when he got home he would have to do some of that stuff to for the dinner tomorrow for Cosette and the young master along with…maybe Cosette's mystery guests. Hearing some noises a store clerk peeked over the many books and waved "Welcome!" he said before doing what he was doing before. Cosette laughed at his antics before walking down the halls due to category. The one she stopped at were books of _romance_. She was looking at each one, confused "My, my I didn't know the young lady was passionate at heart" Sebastian cooed. He side stepped a book that was tossed at his head.

"This isn't for me it's for Mey-Rin!" she snapped.

Clearing her throat she grasped another book and turned it around reading the back "I don't know much on romance…and I haven't known Mey-Rin for to long…but I have seen countless of romance books in her room and maybe since you know her better you can help?" she turned to Sebastian waiting for him to come up with another smart ass remark. But he came up with none as he saw the girl pose to toss another book at him warningly as he glanced at her from under his lashes, his eyes gleaming as he stood there in thought. What type of story would be perfect, sliding past her he scanned each titles and paused. Reaching up a gloved hand he pulled a book off a shelf "How about this _Lost in the Wind_" he turned it around and scanned the back.

Cosette peered at it and smiled "If you suggested it then it's all good!" she gave him a thumbs up and snatched it out of his grasp "Let's go pay for it!"

And so they did. Leading the way out with yet another new bag added Sebastian headed towards another store "Now my lady we shouldn't spend to much time he-" He looked over his shoulder and found her missing "My lady!" his brows furrowed as he scanned the streets. He picked up her laughter over by a ally. She was kneeling on the ground, something in her grasps as she cooed gently to whatever it was she was holding. Sebastian almost fell face first "Mew~" was heard as Cosette turned with a cat, and three kittens in her arms "Look! Cats!" she chirped.

Cats, sweet felines. Cosette blinked stupidly as Sebastian got on his knees next to her, his eyes big and transfixed on the furry animals, the blush highly noticeable on his face as he rested the bags right beside him. His gloved hands inching towards one of the fluffy cats, a female. It stared at him with wide blue eyes, it's coat was a mix shade of black and white. It meowed as he plucked it out of Cosette's grasp, cradling it to his body as he pinched the feline's paw "So soft…" he admired, he watched the claw appear and disappear. Cosette watched him rather oddly, though the picture was…rather adoring.

But a light bulb appeared above her head. Putting the cats down she rested a hand on Sebastian's shoulder "Mister Michealis can you go to jewelers' store and get that lovely ring for Ciel? Its big and lovely, it has a beautiful sapphire in the center it looks just like the ring he wore on his thumb" she gave him the pretty please eyes. The butler glanced at her and back at the cat, sadly he put the animal down. His moment of paradise gone as he stood up and brushed the snow off his pants "Of course my lady, I'll be back in a moment please don't wander off" he picked up the bags he settled down and headed to his destination. Cosette smiling slyly as she turned to the cat he just set down.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was rather happy that all the shopping was done, and just two hours before the sun sets. He drove the horses down the familiar main path to the manor. Since he went to the jewelers the young girl was being rather secretive about something. It made him wonder, but he didn't care enough to pry. Seeing the manor appear he snapped the reigns urging the horses to go forward. He needed to make dinner for the young master. One that wasn't burnt or perhaps poisoned. He wondered what Ciel ate for lunch while he was gone.<p>

Pulling up to the manor the servants were already out there to greet them. They waved happily at the sight of them arriving "Welcome back Mister Sebastian!" the butler just gave a small wave and weaved the horses perfectly to stop in front of the front staircase. Finnian already opening the door for Cosette as he climbed down from the driver's seat "Welcome back young lady!" Finny exclaimed. Cosette poked her head out. All the bags in her hands as she let Finny grab her arm, trying not to wince at how powerful his grip was and stepped out "Hello Finny, everyone" she turned and nodded her head at the other servants who came closer.

"Whoa you did a lot of shopping what did ya get?" Bardroy questioned.

Cosette hugged the bags to herself defensively, Sebastian thought she looked like a hissing cat "Nothing!" she squeaked. Mey-Rin covered her mouth to sniffle out her laughter and nudged Bardroy with her shoulder "Silly! They are gifts!" she whispered. The chef blinked a few times before blushing in embarrassment, he rubbed his hand on the back of his neck "Sorry…I guess I've forgotten what day it was" he admitted. Finnian and Mey-Rin gasped very dramatically.

"Today is Christmas eve and you've forgotten!" they scolded.

Sebastian watched Cosette slip away when everyone else seemed distracted. Most likely to go hide the gifts somewhere, when she was gone and out of his sight he shook his head and pulled out his trusty pocket watch '_Quarter til seven…_' perfect! He could go and make dinner now as he set up the declarations for tomorrows guests. Whoever the guests are. Clapping his hands he got the servants attention "Alright everyone listen up, tomorrow we shall be expecting guests of the young lady so things must be perfect is that clear?" he questioned.

"Guests?" the trio replied excitedly.

Sebastian nodded his head seriously "Yes, and as servants of Phantomhive we must welcome our guests graciously no matter who it is and that is Phantomhive hospitality! So Baldo you come up with tomorrow's menu"

"Roger that!" Bardroy saluted him.

"Mey-Rin, you need to dust and clean the china and silverware, even set the tables and help set the manor with the Christmas decorations" The maid blushed when the butler spoke to her, but she complied completely as she shyly voiced her agreement.

"And Finny, your priority is the garden…please watch that strength of your's and do your best with making the garden look adequate enough for tomorrow's guests and it will be the inner garden you will be working at since the one outdoors is covered in snow"

"Yes Mister Sebastian sir!" Finny clenched his hands, his face flushed as he gave that determined look.

And finally Sebastian turned to the last Phantomhive servant, his expression softened "Mister Tanaka you are doing just fine" he told the old man, as usual he was there with his tea. The old man's face friendly (and oddly chibi-like) "Ho ho ho!"

Returning his expression to strict he turned on the younger three. They all cowered when he looked at them, his eyes narrowed and everything. They could have sworn they saw horns on his head as he pushed them towards the manor "Now get to work!" he demanded. The three of them dashed away all of them running for their lives as they cried out "Yes Mister Sebastian!" hysterically.

Satisfied Sebastian allowed Tanaka to put the coach away for him as he took off his large black coat. The cold didn't affect him in the slightest as a breeze came by. Climbing up the steps he entered his current place of residence, so far nothing was out of place. That was a good thing, with nothing to fix he'd be done with everything in no time. Smirking the butler headed towards the kitchen "Time for dinner" he said to no one as he made his way over there.

-**11:57pm, The Phantomhive Manor: Christmas Eve**-

There, everything was completed. The tree was all finished, Sebastian tilted his head up to look at his masterpiece. The Queen had recently grown fond of these trees, it became a tradition to use a pine tree as a Christmas tree. It was the newest sensation to hit nobility. He had placed many ornaments of many colors, a large golden star on the top, and many other things including Funtom's candy canes to him it seemed like a natural nice touch. He could say he was rather pleased with himself at how things turned out. The manor was blooming with the _holiday spirit _as Cosette would put it.

"Mister Michealis?" a tired voice mumbled.

Ah, you know the saying…speak of the devil and he shall appear. He nearly smiled to himself at his silent joke as he turned to face the sleepy Phantomhive, she had Vincent in one hand. Her other was rubbing one of her eyes as she stared at him under her long lashes. Her hair was messy, more wild from resting and her simple nightgown hung loosely around her petite body and…her hands were heavily bandaged "Your still up?" she sluggishly made her way over to the butler.

"Yes, a butler's work is never finished until his task is completed" he said. He kneeled down so that he was eye level with her, his gloved hand caressing her cheek tenderly "why are you up so late?" he enjoyed how the girl grew timid to his touch. He watched her move back as if his touch burned her, he watched her shoulders go rigid "I should ask you the same, I see you every night wondering the halls…sometimes I question if you sleep at all" Cosette countered, she dismissed his question entirely.

'_Demons don't sleep, we don't need it I kind of find it more like a luxury_' Sebastian answered mentally. But instead he went for his award winning smile. Resting a hand on his knee he pushed himself up, he realized the girl's attention moved to the giant object behind him. Her eyes sparkling from the light the tree produced with awe "Did you do this Mister Michealis?" she went warily around him and brushed her fingers along the many pine needles.

Sebastian said nothing, so she took it as a yes and sighed "It's beautiful" she looked over her shoulder at him and grinned. His attention returned to her seemingly injured hand "How did you manage to hurt yourself?" he took her hand in his and unwrapped the bandage, her skin had small cuts on them and they looked irritated. She didn't take care of them properly.

"I fell" she lied lamely.

Sebastian sweat dropped. What was there to fall on when there was no broken glass or something? She winced when he turned her hand around palm side up, he ran his index finger over the cuts. His grip tightened when she tried to pull her hand away "T-that hurts…" she hissed at him. Sebastian resisted the urge to roll his eyes '_Humans, complaining about something as simple as a few scratches_' grinning at her he pulled her to his chest and held her there "Now then my lady allow me to clean your wounds in the correct fashion, it would be ashamed if they were to get infected, the young master wouldn't be to happy if I allowed that to happen"

The human girl protested loudly as Sebastian dragged her away, dragging her through many halls and avoiding anywhere that others or the young master can hear. He was swift, blending into the dark when needed until he was finally where he wanted to be.

His room.

Opening the door he shoved the girl in there and followed in right behind her. Cosette grew quiet as she took in her new surroundings. Everything was plain, a simple bed, a plain closet, a nightstand with a lamp, a single window, a wooden desk and chair. In her opinion…Sebastian was a plain person now with no sense of personality. Holding her injured hands closer to her chest she watched the butler go to the nightstand and open a hidden compartment. He pulled out some supplies and rested them on his bed. And with that he sat down and patted the spot innocently next to him. Now the question was….is she really going to sit right next to him? Pretending to be interested in the wall she ignored him "Where are we?" she wanted to smack herself, it was very obvious where she was!

"This is my room but with that said please come here so that I may dress those wounds correctly"

Cosette baby-stepped her way there and sat down, she was almost hanging off the edge of the bed as the butler scooted closer. His hands gentle as he dabbed her injuries with alcohol, she hissed at the pain and blew lightly on them to ease it. Sebastian rose a brow before copying (apparently humans are even more wimpier than a devil when it came to injuries) perhaps this was good practice incase he would have to do this for the young master. Shifting slightly he did the same thing with her other hand, when he was done he bandaged them perfectly so they weren't to tight or to loose.

"There all done" he wiped his forehead "That wasn't so bad"

"Because your not the one with the stinging cuts!" Cosette barked. If looks could kill, Sebastian would have been long gone. But instead he chuckled dryly with amusement, he rested her hand on his cheek. Leaning against the warmth her small hand produced "Of course my lady, one such as I would never" he watched the small girl recoil like a injured animal his eyes flashed as he glanced at the small clock on his desk. Breathing in some air, and a bit of the girl's scent he smiled "Merry Christmas, my lady"

Cosette's eyes popped open as she swirled around her long hair almost smacking the butler's face as she stumbled off the bed and to the poor clock that was now held tightly in her grasp. Her previous embarrassment t and shock gone as excitement rolled off her in waves "Christmas!" she breathed. Turning over to the demon butler she rested the clock down and bounced, she just couldn't hide the happiness.

"Oh Sebastian isn't this great it's Christmas!" She said passionately.

Sebastian's eyes widened. She said his name….she finally said his name! _Sebastian…_yes that was his given name. The one the young master had given him, and yet she said it so joyfully. Was it bad to say that when he heard how well his name rolled off her tongue he had shivers traveling up his spine? In all honest truth the demon (no matter how much he wish he could do it) can almost try and coax her to say his name one more time (**A/N: no you pervy readers not like that XD)**. But she didn't even notice her mistake as she stared out his window fondly. She was like a ray of sunshine, so giving it just a few more minutes she turned to face the door "Mister Michealis let's go wake up Ciel!"

And there goes the moment out the window….

If he didn't have so much control over his expressions, his face would have probably dropped out of it's usual look. Standing up he rested his gloved hand on her shoulder "My lady, the young master needs his rest he'll be awake in a few hours when the guests arrive" at that moment something crossed his mind "Actually my lady, when are the guests arriving?" He gave her the _stare down _look.

Cosette's cheeks flushed as she twiddled her thumbs "Ugh well…"

Sebastian sweat dropped. She can't be serious right?

* * *

><p>The young earl couldn't believe his eye (<strong>AN: lol get it?*puts on a eye patch* X3**) he didn't know if he should be more angry or more shocked. For one he can't be angry because right now he was being strangled to death by his fiancée and him being angry would mean him being mad at her and Lizzie crying because he was mad, ugh! What a damn complicated process this would be to explain! But right now the Earl had another need and it wasn't for sleep but it was for air.

"L-Lizzie I can't…breath!" he wheezed.

The girl loosened her hold as she apologized repeatedly, that smile never leaving her face as she wore her holiday gown. It was a dark green color, her hair decorated with holly, the Earl wondered if the girl always had a dress for every single holiday occasion as he took in much needed air "W-what are you doing here and at **FIVE **in the morning no less!" he demanded. Lizzie gave him that sly look as she held his hand, swinging their intertwined hands between them effortlessly "It's Christmas why shouldn't I be here? Cosette was such a doll to invite me!" she waved over to a nervous Cosette as Ciel glared at her. But he shrank back when the Marchioness gave him the _look_.

"Fine…I can understand you and Aunt Francis being here…"

Ciel pointed his finger to one of the guest that blinked at him a smile on her face as she laughed "And who the heck are you!" he snapped. His butler Sebastian decided to make a perfect appearance as he held a trey of beverages "That would be Lady Jade, an acquaintance of Lady Cosette she attended the funeral for Madame Red not to long ago" he explained muttering '_Hot coco?_' as he offered a drink. Ciel ran a hand through his messy hair. He had just woke up not to long ago to this…

-Flash Back-

"_Young Master?" _

_Ciel groaned as he turned on his side, it was to early or at least it felt to early to be woken up just yet. Before he could drift back into the heavenly darkness of sleep a hand shook him firmly his butler's voice ringing loudly in his ears. Annoyed the young earl opened his eyes and glared. Sebastian giving him that false apologetic but not so really sorry stare as he back away finally pleased that he finally woke his master. And it was completely dark, the light from the candles bounced off Sebastian's face making the butler easier to see. _

"_Sebastian what are you doing here so early?" Ciel whispered harshly. _

_Sebastian rested the candelabrum on the nightstand "Sorry for awakening you my lord, but I am afraid we have no choice in the matter we have guests arriving" Sebastian already had his day clothes out and ready as he pulled back the bed sheets "What guests?" Ciel demanded. He swung his legs over the side of the bed as Sebastian got to work on clothing him, he didn't remember sending any invitations or received a letter from anyone for that matter about who was coming to his home! _

"_Today is Christmas my lord, the young lady had sent out invitations yesterday without our knowledge so we expect a short handful today" he replied, Sebastian was halfway buttoning up the earl's shirt as he spoke. Sebastian paused briefly as if to listen to something and sighed "It seems the first guest is already here" he seemed rather glum about it. Ciel after a few mere minutes heard a distant knocking sound that should be the front door. He rested his palm against his forehead "Who is it?"_

_Sebastian cunningly smiled "That would be Lady Elizabeth and the Marchioness, her husband couldn't make it and so couldn't her son" _

_That was enough motivation to get the young earl going. He jumped out of bed as soon as Sebastian got his pants and shoes on "Damn it, we didn't even have time to prepa-!" _

"_Everything is already done, no one will mess up anything today" _

"_Everything?" Ciel relaxed. His butler never told any lies, and if he says things are done then they are done and there was nothing to worry about. Ciel sighed in tensed relief as he went over to a mirror to fix his hair "Alright then…allow them in and take them to the lounge I'll be there shortly" he uttered. _

_Sebastian bowed before disappearing into the darkness "Yes, my lord"_

_Ciel glanced up at his reflection. His mix-matched color eyes staring back at him as the contract eerily glowed in the dark giving off that pinkish glow. Turn away he shook his head. He better get ready and greet his guests soon, today was going to be long. _

-End Flash Back-

Grumpily Ciel snatch one of the hot chocolates and sipped it slowly. Elizabeth helping herself to one to in a giddy matter. So, calmed with the sweet drink he took his time to look at his _guests. _One of course was Lizzie, second was her mother Aunt Francis, Jade who was sporting menswear among them, the…Undertaker, and Lau and Ran-Mao…aside from himself there was Sebastian, Cosette, the trio and Tanaka. All in all there were a total of thirteen people…and that was a lot in his opinion. He took another swig of his hot chocolate until he was rudely patted on the back causing him to make choking sounds as the drink went down the wrong pipe.

_Cough! Cough! _

"Opps sorry young earl I didn't mean to startle you" Lau laughed as he hugged Ran-Mao closer to himself. The Chinese man was wearing what he usually wore except for the fact he was wearing some goofy hat on top of his head. What was it suppose to be? An elf hat? Ciel sent him the dirtiest look as his breathing got back to normal. He heard a shock exclaim as he turned around to Lady Jade who was pointing at his butler like she had seen a ghost "You again!" she screeched. Ciel's eyes nearly popped out, did she know Sebastian? "Your that perverted tutor from the ball in London!" Ciel nearly face planted. The ball from the Jack the Ripper case! But he couldn't help but cover his mouth to hide a small amount of laughter, no one has ever called Sebastian a pervert and lived. But Ciel's demon butler only smiled at her rather charmingly before handing the young woman some hot chocolate.

"I have no idea what your talking about" he said innocently, his red eyes sparking with mischief.

His gaze turned to Cosette who just turned a rosy color as she hid from his intense stare. Jade on the other hand mumbled darkly to herself, a few new vocabulary that he never heard a lady say before as she just sent daggers into the back of the butler's head with her eyes. The Marchioness tsk'd as she watched the girl with disapproval reading right across her face. But Jade turn instantly bubbly when she when she turned to talk to Cosette "Well, forget about pervert over there! Thanks for inviting me!" she chirped pulling the young lady Phantomhive into a hug. Cosette couldn't help but giggle, just accepting the fact she was a hugging type "Your very welcome, you are a friend so I thought it would be nice" she whispered shyly.

Jade squealed and rubbed her cheek on top of Cosette's head "Gyaahh! You're to cute!"

Ciel took a giant step from Lau when the Chinese man was preoccupied with his _younger sister_. But he couldn't help watching how people transacted with his "sister" how they smiled when she smiled or laugh when she laughed. At least Sebastian was still normal. Ciel glanced at his faithful butler who was eyeing the girl fondly…with hunger? If he wasn't the Earl Phantomhive he'd probably allow his jaw to drop. Stalking over to his butler he nudged the man with his elbow "Sebastian would you stop staring at Cosette like that!" he commanded silently for his butler to hear. Sebastian gave him a confused look as he rose a brow.

"What look?"

Ciel gave him a disbelieving look '_He didn't even know he was doing it!_' his mind yelled as he coughed awkwardly in his hand "You look like a hungry beast" he grumbled. Sebastian just smiled, his mouth opening slightly as his canines grew sharper. They were barely poking out into view as his eyes turned that dark pinkish color "Forgive me my lord, it is just that the girl has quite a delicious smelling soul" well that made the young Earl feel better, okay he lied. He was more disturbed by the fact his butler's mouth was watering (not literally) for another soul that was living with them. And he knew Sebastian was very eager to get his hands on a meal. Sometimes Sebastian when he turned slightly demonic would stare at him like he was the highest quality of steak on the planet. And then something was placed on top of his head "Awww Ciel looks so cute in his hat!" Elizabeth cooed as her armed wrapped around the Earl's neck from behind.

"L-Lizzie!" Ciel sputtered, his face going red. He looked over to the Marchioness who didn't seem to do anything. Though her shoulders were shaking as she told herself it was the Holidays.

Finnian suddenly exclaimed rather loudly getting everyone's attention. His face was red as he pointed up, everyone's eyes followed until they saw something innocently green "I-is that a mistletoe?" he stuttered nervously. Everyone blinked before looked down at who was under it. Naïve childish blue eyes stared back at them. Next to her was a man clad in black. Ciel's face almost turned as white as the snow outside.

"C-Cosette! Sebastian!"

Cosette looked up and so did the butler. They were just right under the thing, Cosette stared at it confusingly "What's a mistletoe?" her question made everyone sweat drop. Mey-Rin pushed her glasses up the bride of her nose as she twiddled her fingers together rather shyly "Well it's tradition that if two people were to stand under the m-mistletoe…" she paused.

"They kiss" Ciel finished in horror. The fact of Sebastian kissing someone made his face turn slightly green.

Sebastian smirked and turned to face the young girl "It seems as though tradition should be continued" he spoke huskily. Mey-Rin covered her nose as it started to bleed, she never heard Sebastian use that kind of tone before, she found it rather sexy and exciting. Cosette on the other hand looked embarrassed and disgusted "W-What…kiss b-but I…you" she couldn't seem to make right words.

"You could do it Cosette!" Lizzie cheered, she pumped her fist in the air as she cheered the girl on.

Jade's brow twitched as she stood next to the young Milford heiress "He's going to spoil her innocence…" that girl didn't know why but there was something about that butler's face that irked her. Something the Marchioness could agree with. But the two didn't seem to notice anyone else. Sebastian held his focus on her, his gloved hands reaching up to cup her face "Don't worry my lady it won't be so bad" he promised as he lowered his head down. To Cosette he was doing it at a antagonizing slow pace, her eyes were wide and her brain had apparently shut down on her. Was he really going to kiss her? Her first kiss going to Sebastian of all people. She went to take a step back but his hold on her face only tightened, his red eyes narrowed at her and it made her freeze. His face was too close…

She could feel her face burning as her heartbeats drummed in her ears as his lips just hovered over hers. His breath fanning over her face as his thumbs soothingly stroked her cheek "Now then my lady…" he purred darkly. Cosette's breath hitched and closed her eyes tightly and waited. It never came, instead she felt something soft and warm press against her forehead. Her eyes snapped open, to see Sebastian's clothed chest as he bent over her slightly. His lips still pressed against her forehead until he moved back and winked at her "There, the tradition of the mistletoe has been continued" he laughed lightly at his small joke and kept his hands on her face just a little longer before releasing the poor girl from his grasp.

Mey-Rin and Bardroy seemed rather disappointed as they crossed their arms. Finny had his eyes covered the whole time, his cheeks red "Are they done now?" Tanaka just did his signature laugh and the blonde gardener lowered his hands bashfully.

Lau tilted his head to the side also equally disappointed as the household servants were "I was expecting to see more of a show, that wasn't at all interesting right Ran-Mao?" he patted the girl's head affectionately as she stared at him. Her look somewhat similar to a feline's as she nodded her head. Cosette tossed the closest thing at the man's head "N-not funny Lau!"

"Ah, the young lady Phantomhive has a hidden tiger's fury" he chuckled as he ducked quickly to avoid the offensive object that flew past his head. But was slapped upside the head by Jade "Stop teasing her" she spat dangerously low as her pupils narrowed into slits. Lau quietly gulped and kept his mouth shut, Jade smiled happily. She turned to everyone with her fingers laced together.

"Present time?" she questioned.

Everyone seemed to agree.

"Finally something more interesting!" the Undertaker spoke. Everyone stared at him, they had forgotten he was there the entire time…

* * *

><p>Everyone seemed rather pleased with their gifts. Especially the gifts Cosette had given them. Ciel wore his new ring on his left pinky. Mey-Rin was already engrossed in her new book. Baldo was looking at his new cook book. Finny was playing with his new hat. Jade was trying on her new leather boots (now Sebastian understands why Cosette bought them). The Marchioness was fond of her new fencing sword. Elizabeth was wearing the dress Ciel (actually Sebastian) bought for her, and wore the necklace Cosette presented her with. Lau got a oriental weapon and Ran-Mao got some Funtom chocolates. Tanaka got a new tea set. The Undertaker got a new anatomy doll (which he loved and named it after Cosette). And Cosette…<p>

Well she got a Funtom toy from Ciel, boys clothes and boots from Jade, clothes from Elizabeth (girly clothes), C4 from Bardroy…(which Sebastian took them away), a ughhh disturbing book from Mey-Rin, flowers from Finny, a fencing outfit from the Marchioness and free lessons, chocolates from Tanaka, a weird robe from Lau and Ran-Mao, a coffin from the Undertaker. All in all, she loved all her gifts.

The party was just about finished "Thank you everyone for coming today it was the best Christmas!" she smiled at them rather warmly as they just finished eating their dinner. The traditional turkey dinner Sebastian made was the best, she had two plates.

"Anytime Cosette" Jade winked at her as she stood "I better go now it's late and it takes awhile to get to my home in London" she bowed (not curtsied) before leaving. And slowly one by one everyone left until it was just the normal three. Ciel, Sebastian, and Cosette herself.

The young Earl covered his mouth to sniffle a yawn as his eyes watered, the turkey already getting to him. But then again he was up very early "I am going to go to my office" he bluntly stated. Sebastian nodded his head as his young master retreated from the room and turned to the young lady who patted her stomach contently.

"Finally!" she huffed.

Sebastian blinked "Finally?"

Cosette pushed her chair back and waved him over "Come here Mister Michealis I need to give you a present" Sebastian warily came over, but he was surprised. No one has ever given him a gift before. He was wonder what it was, Cosette stood and grabbed his hand, she turned to him and put a finger over her lips as she guided him out of the dinning room. It looks like Mey-Rin would have to clean it up.

She lead him down very well known halls. She took him all the way to her bedroom and closed the door behind her "Now Mister Michealis this is absolutely important…Ciel must not find out" She turned to him her expression solemn, something that made her look more cute than anything. She took a step towards him and the demon rose a brow. Something that the young master shouldn't know about, he was alone together with _her _in _her _room. He knew he shouldn't jump into conclusions like that but he grew slightly excited. He didn't know why but he did, his sinful self singing loudly in his head. His nature, his very being, all sinful as he stared at the innocent treat before him. She was now just an inch away from him, close enough for him to feel her body heat as she rested her hands on his chest. He took time to notice that she very small, she only stood up to his mid-chest area. Around the same height as the young master. So he wrapped his arms around her small waist and pressed her to him "What is your gift my lady?" he questioned. He wanted to know. That blush was on her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Then he felt something, a soft fabric being placed around his neck and on top of his head.

"This is one" she chirped as she pulled back, still in arms length as she looked at her work proudly. Sebastian's previous excitement melted away as he turned to look at his reflection in a mirror. It was a scarf and a Santa hat…with black little triangles at the top "What are these suppose to be…?" he asked. Cosette laughed sheepishly and looked down at her feet "Cat ears…I couldn't put them on or make them correctly" she held up her bandaged hands and wiggled her fingers.

"Ah"

Cosette went over to her bed and looked under it "Also I have something for you" she pulled out a box and carefully came over with it as if it were fragile. She handed it over to the butler, he was about to shake it before she stopped him. A look of panic on her face "Don't do that" she scolded. So he did what he was told and peeled off the lid. He paused in mid-action, color forming on his cheeks at he looked at the sight to behold.

"Meow?"

It was that adorable blue eyed kitten from the town! So that's why Cosette was being so weird!

The butler was officially moved, scooping the small animal up with one hand he snuggled it closer to him "She is lovely" he breathed. Of course one of the first things he did was squeeze it's paw tenderly as the cat mewed in confusion. It had a light red bow around it's neck. Cosette seemed rather happy with herself "I never knew you had a love for cats Mister Michealis so I thought she'd be the best gift"

"Indeed" he agreed.

He felt the felines rough tongue against his cheek. Apparently the creature took a liking to him as well.

"So what will you name her?" Cosette inquired. She patted the small animal with her fingers softly. Sebastian took a moment to think, what to name this heavenly animal. He pondered and then he got it. The perfect name "I shall name her Sora, her eyes are as blue as the sky" to Cosette it was probably a weird name, but if she lived as long as he had then she wouldn't have said a thing. He met a lot of people with interesting names in the past. But she didn't seemed at all confused at his choice for a name "It's pretty"

Cosette caught his attention and pointed up, a smirk on her face. Sebastian looked and spotted a mistletoe…that girl set a trap! Giggling the girl stood up on her toes, her lips pressed firmly to the butler's cheek. It made his veins burn like fire as she pulled away, the spot where her lips were remaining warm as he gawked at her "Revenge for earlier" she told him, she copied the wink he gave her earlier.

The corners of Sebastian's mouth tilted upwards as he closed his eyes "Yes, you were right"

Cosette tilted her head "About what?"

The butler's eyes bored into hers' as they flashed demonically for a mere second "This has been the best Christmas"

She smiled at him "Merry Christmas Mister Michealis!"

"My Christmas, my lady"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes done! Finally that took longer then I thought but you know what who cares! XD I know I don't I can take my sweet ass time if I want though I do admit I was feeling a bit guilty for being late at updating. <strong>

**Ciel: Then update more man!**

***Gasp* I'm not a man I'm a woman and I would if I had internet damn you! *Sulks* you don't know what it's like to be bored day after day!**

**Ciel: ….I am bored almost all the time**

**LIAR YOU HAVE A HOT BUTLER TO HAVE ADVENTURES WITH WHO IS A DAMN DEVIL YOU BITCH DAMN SHUT UP CIEL AND LET ME WORK AT MY PACE YOU LITTLE SHRIMP! *shakes fist angrily***

**Ciel: …*sweat drop* Sebastian…hot?**

**Sebastian: *appears out of no where* What about me? **

**Ciel and myself: NOTHING! ^^;;**

**Sebastian: *turns to the readers and bows* pardon them, but please review and stay tune for the next chapter of Tale of a Butler…thank you for reading this year's holiday special for 2011**

**Ciel: it's 2011.…? O.o **

**Beef Wellington: A preparation of filet steak coated with pate (often pate de foieras) and duxelles, and sometimes they would wrap the meat in a crepe. Sometimes they would add spices such as curry, ilspice, any grilling mix or ginger. Not only can a Wellington be made with beef but could also be sausage, lamb, and salmon. It makes a nice dish for Christmas in replace of a turkey…the British sure love it ;D **

**Black tea: Black tea is one of the most common teas in England, usually served with milk and some sugar (again usually often two teaspoons of sugar). It's extremely popular amongst those in the united kingdom, British people love their tea, some drink about 15-20 cups a day and some would mostly drink five. Tea is a everyday part of British life. And when they ask when tea time is, they would usually refer to when meal time is. They have teas for breakfast, lunch, and dinner remember that**


	7. His Butler Freeloader

**Hello Everyone AkatsukiShizu3 here with another chapter of Tale of a Butler! Yay, now we are on some track! This is going to be some juicy episode if some fans from the series remember who just shoes up in this chapter *wiggles eyebrows***

**You know you fangirls wanna scream when you see their names *giggles***

**Sebastian: Don't they already for me?**

**Sebby i'm talking about fans of these two characters it's not always about you! -3-**

**Sebastian: Please refstrain yourself some saying that name...it's revolting...**

**Oh shut up you know you like it~**

**Ciel: Enough Chatter don't we have a story to do?**

**Of course but I love teasing Sebastian he's so funny! **

**Sebastian: *grumbles darkly***

**ANYWAYS PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER I HAD FUN WRITING IT~ ;3**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: His butler Freeloading<p>

Winter in Great Britain, it is an ashen season cover by thick heavy clouds. With the Jack the Ripper case closed, the normal daily life returned to London. Sadly though the peace didn't last so long. A weird occurrence happened that involved Anglo-Indians frequenting the Hindustani **(1)** coffeehouse near Portman Square were attacked, stripped, and hung upside down from the roof. Afterward in a rash of similar incidents, aristocrats and military personnel who had returned from India were likewise assaulted all over London. The same notice was affixed to all of the victims.

"_Watch this wild, pathetic child of sloth and depravity. To all of the idiots of the Bitch_

_ruled land, you are the ones who deserve the vengeance of heaven!_"

So it said…

The man holding the paper glowered at it with fury. Crushing the paper in his grip as a vain appeared on his forehead, he was not in a happy mood "Another incident!" he spat "This is the twentieth one!" this man, was the commissioner of Scotland Yard. Lord Randall, he was a very strict man with a love for justice but he was very cruel when he was set on a wild goose chase. He snapped his head towards a red head who flinched when he looked at him "Haven't you been able to arrest the perpetrators yet, Abberline!"

"Sorry sir!" Abberline apologized, he stood up straight as a board. Cold sweat dripping from his face as his superior just glared. Abberline was the Chief Inspector of Scotland Yard, Lord Randall ran him ragged all the time especially since the Jack the Ripper case.

"We let Jack the Ripper slip through our fingers, and that bloody brat snatched away our glory…" Abberline slightly shrunk away as Randall kept complaining. The letter from the perpetrator still locked in his hand as he shook his fist wildly.

"Oh, do forgive me for being a brat" a new voice chimed rather sarcastically.

Randall's angered expression turned into shock, then wariness "Earl Phantomhive" he muttered. Abberline's brows rose as he took a step forward his hands out in front of him as he looked at the little boy sternly "You, boy! How did you get in here!" a hand stopped him from preceding any further. Confused Abberline looked at his superior as he continued to talk away "Earl Phantomhive why are you here!" Randall demanded. Ciel smiled, though you can say the smile was far from pleasant "I should think that would be obvious I've come to clean up after the bumbling hounds" he stated bluntly.

"Wha!" Randall shouted insulted.

Without anything else said Ciel mindlessly strolled over to Abberline and snatched away the clipboard that was in the man's possession. His eye reading over the details of the case quickly "I see…" he said to himself "Only Anglo-Indians have been targeted in this case and there don't appear to be any casualties as of yet" the young earl was rather pleased about that part. That meant he wouldn't have to visit the Undertaker anytime soon.

But Lord Randall was now beyond furious, his face was red and his form was shaking "Who gave you the right to-!"

Ciel slipped his hand in his pocket and pulled something out, shoving it almost in the older man's face. The Earl's expression still calm as he showed him a white envelope, a familiar family seal stamped on it that kept the letter closed "I would not be here if mere bandits were to blame, but…I cannot rightly sit by as the royal family continues to be insulted" Ciel retreated his arm and smirked happily to himself rather pleased he was able to shut the older man up. Grasping one of the papers Ciel handed it up to the man dressed as a butler behind him, the man wordlessly grabbed it as he moved closer to now what Randall and Abberline realized was a little girl, her eyes staring up at them briefly with a strong look of innocence as she looked over the paper.

"I say 'child of sloth and depravity' is a wonderfully accurate expression on the part of the culprit I'd have to agree that this country would be marginally better off without the Indian nabobs"

To Ciel that was true. The British Indian empire…at the time, masses of Englishmen lived in the British colony of India. The third and fourth sons of well-to-do families, who could not live luxury in their homeland were able to live elegant lives of "noblemen" in India. Those who returned from India were called "Anglo-Indians" and the many who were unable to shed their lifestyles of extravagance and idleness even after their return were known as "Indian nabobs",

Lord Randall's brow twitched "Even if they wallowed in base amusements while in India and are cowards who single-mindedly squandered their fortunes, many of them are members of the British gentry we must protect them!" he was very solemn about the last part. Everyone who was innocent must be protected from people like this culprit they were chasing and Jack the Ripper. It was his duty to keep the country safe.

Ciel tilted his head to the side "Gentry, hm…?" he mused "How worthless" Ciel studied the note in his hand, his brows furrowing as he stuck out his tongue "In any case…what of this mark?" it was indeed very curious. The young girl who stood beside the butler came forward and took a look. Her eyes trained on it intensely before her eyes brightened "Ah! I've seen that before!" she chirped, shocking the two inspectors. Ciel gazed as her and shuffled closer "Do you now, mind a little assistance?" The girl blushed and stuck out her own tongue in a way that made her look ashamed. But then she giggled and took the paper tenderly into her hands.

"When I was reading a book…" she started.

Everyone besides the butler sweat dropped.

"I was reading a book about Indian faith called Hinduism, I know very little of it but there" she pressed her finger where the mark was drawn "Is the mark of Kali, a Indian goddess of destruction…she destroys to recreate in the myth something happened and she stuck out her tongue to express shame…so maybe the man or men doing this are ashamed for what they are doing" she finished. She handed the paper back to Ciel as Lord Randall and Abberline gawked at her. She looked over to them and nodded her head respectfully before returning to the butler who was reading the papers closely.

Once the girl was out of his way Randall exploded, he much rather take his anger out on Ciel then the girl who he barely knew "They're making a mockery of we British and her majesty the Queen! How dare they cock about like this! The victims are all returnees from India so that means the vile perpetrator is an Indian those bloody savages!" Abberline nervously approached raising his hands in a peaceful manner warning the elder man to calm down. At his age he'd get a stroke if he wasn't careful or something and if the commissioner of Scotland Yard died, the whole organization might be shaken badly.

"So that's why I was summoned here…most of the Indians who've stolen their way into Great Britain are holed up in the East End. The city police seem to have trouble dealing with the underworld there so learning the exact number of stowaways or by what routes they make it here is rather problematic, hm?" Ciel mocked. Lord Randall clenched his hands tightly as they shook at his side. Abberline could only watch helplessly to the situation. Ciel gave the clipboard to his butler who accepted it graciously "Well, if you don't mind I'll be going about my business I'd like to return to the manor as soon as possible you see" he explained with a bored tone "Sebastian, you've mesmerized the papers?"

"Yes, sir" the butler replied, a hand on his chest as he bowed his head. The man walked around and presented Abberline with clipboard as he gave back with a smile "Thank you?" Abberline said awkwardly. The young Earl turned around looking rather tired as he started to walk away "Come along then, Sebastian…you to Cosette" The young girl said nothing as she obediently followed.

"Very good sir" Sebastian replied and turned around to follow his master.

Abberline watched them disappear into the crowd, he looked down at the papers "Commissioner Randall…who in the world was that kid?" he inquired. Never before had he ever seen anything like that before. The man's shoulder slump as he took a deep breath to relax himself now that the Earl was gone, he couldn't hide this from his subordinate anymore "Since you've seen for yourself I have no choice but to fill you in Abberline…in this country there exist a secret agency under direct control of the Queen…it is known as _Phantomhive_" he explained, the image of the boy appearing in his head. Strong and proud, just like the Earl before him who was more merciful and kind but just as strong "The Phantomhive Earldom; has headed up this agency for generations and the Earls themselves have been called _the watchdog of the Queen _or the _Aristocrats of Evil_."

"Why "Evil"? If he serves the royal family, are they not the same as u-?" Abberline started.

"**No**" Randall interrupted harshly "That is no such simple thing…in every civilization there is a _polite society _and an _underworld_…Great Britain is no exception the rogue organization known as Phantomhive covers up any individual acts carried out by the royals and would stop at nothing to eliminate any and all who may seek to harm the royal family. By all rights they function as the royal shadow a phantom which should never have come into being…the underbelly of the East end, the criminals and guards other nations who congregate therein so that these undesirables do not spill out into polite society, they employ their monstrous authority to rule over and police every inch of this country's underworld…that's the Phantomhive earldom for you" he finished gravely.

"So basically, they are the opposite of the police in that they use the powers of evil to carry out the Queen's orders…" Abberline spoke. His brows knitted together in deep thought "A slip of a child like him?"

Lord Randall's eyes darkened as he stared at the ground "That there is no child…that is the devil himself"

Farther away from them Sebastian smirked.

* * *

><p>"Young master we're here" Sebastian informed.<p>

The trio stared at the streets before them. The roads dirty with trash and the buildings rotting with age. Cosette frowned as she spotted some children dressed in rags sitting amongst themselves huddled together to remain warm. Even the adults didn't look better than the children did, there was many different types of races that cluttered the streets. Most of them indeed looked Indian, all of them dressed in their country's robes. All of it stained with grime and dirt, in her opinion this place was the definition of misery. If she remembered her orphanage was here somewhere here in East Side London.

Being cautious she moved over by Sebastian, only standing a mere inch away.

Their main destination was into that dark staircase in a near by building. Ciel was probably use to seeing or visiting wherever they were going since he was rather relaxed about the dark staircase that led into some sort of cellar "This is the place right?" he questioned. He turned to Sebastian for his answer and his faithful butler simply nodded his head with a slight smile on his face. Cosette could have sworn he looked slightly agitated about something, so…who were they going to see? Being the first to rest his foot on the first step Sebastian turned to them with half-hearted smile "Shall we?" He started to descend down into the darkness, Ciel following him without question but Cosette hesitated. She could no longer see them as she gulped. She hated dark places.

"Are you coming along my lady, you wouldn't want to be alone outside now do you?" Sebastian's voice rang.

Cosette squeaked and looked around her. Indeed there were already a few men staring at her, their eyes giving away what possible bad intentions they would have and quickly made up her mind. Rushing into the dark staircase she noted it started getting brighter until she found the familiar figure of Ciel, he was facing her with a slight glare for having to keep waiting so the girl blushed and smiled apologetically. The young earl turned around and continued down with Sebastian as their guide "Please watch your step" he warned. Ciel scoffed and rolled his blue eye.

It wasn't long until they reached a door at the bottom of the steps, it had a oriental look to it that Cosette found rather charming. Sebastian now serious opened the door and peeked in, Cosette was wondering what he was checking for but then he opened the door fully and allowed her and Ciel inside. Cosette flinched when something to sweet hit her nose. Ciel almost did the same thing and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and covered his nose with it. Both their eyes seemed to have become watery from the smoke that was gathered in the room. Cosette gagged and Sebastian patted her back, he didn't seem to be at all affected by whatever was in the air. That lucky bastard…

"What an awful smell" Ciel muttered.

"So you finally found this place earl" A voice called. The trio glanced up at the man cast in the shadows, more than one person sitting with him as Cosette narrowed her eyes slightly. She knew that voice from somewhere it was oddly to familiar…if only she could place the voice with the name. The man continued to speak "It feels kinda weird for you to see me this way however I always knew the day would come" Ciel looked as serious as ever until he sent the a death glare, a vein appearing on his forehead with the most purest look of annoyance Cosette has ever seen.

"And what kind of day is this?"

The room lit up as the man, now recognized as Lau laughed sheepishly "Welcome Earl! Long time no see!" he greeted. The girls around him were giggling bashfully as they hung all over him. The one who stuck out the most was the young looking girl on his lap. She seemed to have a odd appearance to a cat…Cosette just stared for a second '_She probably is like a cat…' _she mentally told herself. The young Chinese woman glanced at them in question. Her attire wasn't very much better, she was wearing a rather short cheongsam with a short blue jacket with some thigh-high tights, black ballet shoes and gold ankle bracelets with bells. Cosette only noticed that part when she shifted slightly and the sound of bells reached her ears. All in all that woman was very beautiful especially with her large golden eyes she had her own astounding beauty.

Lau pulled her slightly closer to him with a friendly (or what she assumed as friendly) smile "Long time no see" he chuckled "Ah! Wasn't it your birthday recently? Congrats!"

Cosette sweat dropped. She would never be able to understand this person even if she wanted to...

"I don't really care about such things!" Ciel retorted quickly "I have something to ask you"

Shifting the chinese girl in his lap Lau leaned closer, finally a look of sedateness appearing on his features "The Earl had come all the way to Anagura to ask me about _that incident..._am I right?" he inquired. Cosette drowned them out when her attention zoned in on Sebastian who was approached by two beautiful asian women, one of them holding a pipe in her hand and not looking like she was in the right mind offer him a smoke. Her saying something along the lines of '_Hey bro, you wanna smoke?_' she sounded completely off her rocker. Cosette stopped her train of thought and glanced at others who were in the room.

Okay perhaps everyone was off their rocker.

"No thank you" She heard Sebastian reply.

Well at least the butler was right in the head.

"The news had spread to you already? You sure are fast...I have been investigating _that _incident" Lau tilted his head and gave a smile.

Ciel didn't seem to responed to the man's antics (probably use to it by now) and glared with his single blue orb "If it's about orientals, the fastest way to find anything out is to ask you who has strong influence around here. The president of of the british branch of chinese trading company Kong Lung...no" Ciel paused himself to correct his sentence "Shanghai mafia, Qingbang executive Lau" Well Cosette could vouch for the first part, but her eyes widened as soon as Shanghai mafia escaped her brother's lips. So what the people here smoking...was opium! She covered her nose quickly not wanting the air to already affect her poor lungs as she flinched.

Lau took the appearanc of a modest man as he cupped the Chinese girl's chin "Meh, I don't like it when you adress me that way it's to formal" he complained as his brows furrowed in distaste '_Isn't that right Ran-Mao_' was heard afterwards as the girl (who was now Ran-Mao) sat there staring at him not really saying nothing.

Ciel rested a hand in his pocket as he motioned his head towards the door "I'll leave East End in your care...quit smoking opium and listen!" he demanded as he tapped his cane on the stone floor "The numbers of people who move in and out of this street are in your control right?"

Cosette zoned out of the conversation again between the two as Sebastian appeared by her side. Rather closely might she add. Stepping away she gave him a sideways glare, though he gave her the same smile like always. Way to completely innocent, utter bull shit most likely. She heard some ladies in the room swoon to his charming appearance and scowled menicingly at them '_No virtue at all!_' she inwardly yelled. Her cheeks flushed red and so did the tip of her ears when a chuckle came from the man next to her and scolded openly at him much to Ciel's annoyance as he asked them both, not really so politely, to pay attention.

"Well firstly I want to ask you one thing" Lau leaned forward in his seat, Ran-Mao clinging to his neck for support as she shifted in his lap.

Ciel waited solemnly, quietly telling the man to go on.

"What exactly is _that _incident?" he inquired.

Cosette and the young Earl turned blue with shock as the young Phantomhive head shook in anger "**You**..." he bit out wrathfully. Sebastian stood behind both the young children, not surprised in the slightest so he was most likely expecting that like it was a normal occurance. Then again Lau did that before during the Jack the Ripper case. Turning his back to him Cosette watched Ciel head for the exit "Sebastian, Cosette we are leaving" he muttered as he fixed the hat on top of his head. Lau stood up and placed Ran-Mao on the couch and patted her head, saying something to her in swift Chinese that made the young woman nod her head and sit there waiting like a dog waiting for it's master.

Cosette moved over a inch or two as she noted Lau was tailing them, Ciel explaining to him everything from scratch, she wondered it that was a usual occurance with the two. Sebastian didn't seem to mind them at all, he studied his surroundings as they finally broke the surface and started walking mindlessly around the East End. Never had Cosette seen such poverty. Her heart ached with sympathy as she watched some (most likely orphaned children) sitting in a group huddled together in a dark ally. None of the men she traveled with paid no heed as they continued on with their business.

"Nevertheless, we have walked for a long time now so where is this stronghold of idian people?" Sebastian questioned.

Lau paused in mid-step nearly almost tumbling over "Eh?" he voiced out. He suddenly turned to face them as he smacked himself lightly on the head laughing childishly "Ah sorry I got lost in the conversation so it seems that we are lost now! Hahahaha sorry to disappoint you!"

"**Why you**..." Ciel grumbled loathingly as he trembled where he stood.

Cosette stood by his side in a second as she replaced a conforting hand on his shoulder, not taking notice at how rudely he shrugged it off "Let us return to the to-oof!" the blonde turned to head to the direction she assumed their current place of residance would be but suddenly to have her sentence to be cut off short as she bumped into a hard (and very smelly) chest. Taking a step back she blinked her blue eyes slowly as if to register what had happened before cranning her neck back to stare at a face of a shocked Idian man, his upper lip curled back in disgust as he stared down at her. She tentively smiled as she opened her mouth to apologize.

"IT HURTS! MY RIBS CRACKED!" he shrieked.

Cosette nearly jumped out of her skin "Wha?" she asked lightly, holding her hands out to help the man only to be growled at like she was facing some horrific beast. And behind her she heard Sebastian give out a breathy sigh as more Idians began to flood the streets. Shouts being heard everywhere.

"SOMEONE COME AND HELP!"

"ARE YOU OKAY!"

"WHAT'S WRONG! SHE IS SO CRUEL!"

Within moments they were outnumbered greatly. The young girl gaping like a fish out of water as all color in her face drained as the man uncurled his arms from his middle and sneered, his beady eyes watching her down the bridge of his dark nose "Showing up in a place like this...your asking for it!" he seethed. He took a moment to take in her appearance, his eyes scanning her from head to toe. A dark promise flashed in his eyes as he grinned wolfishly his fellow men doing almost the same "That's quite a nice dress you have there young Miss...a noble, eh?" he let go of her clothing and menicingly gripped her arm in a tight grasp. Cosette yelping loudly as he tried to wiggle her way out of his grasp onto to have him grip her tighter. "Pay me consolation money! Strip off everything you have and give them to me!" he demanded, he glanced down at Cosette and added in a false sheepish though still authoritive manner "And we are keeping the girl"

Sebastian's dark brows narrowed as he took a step forward, his posture promising hostile intent though he was careful in his one step approach having his young Master's sister well placed in mind "It seems we are caught up amongst some irritating punks yet again young master" his jaw clenched tightly as Cosette whimpered rather loudly, he stubbornly smacked down whatever unhuman _growl_ that was wanting to escape his chest "Shall I...?" he inquired, his voice clearly professional.

"Dispose of them all right away and get Cosette back"

"As you wish"

Cosette saw the butler raise his right hand, his left only tugging at the fabric of his glove. A habit she had seen him do when he was determined about something, though this was dangerous! She stared at him helplessly, there was so many opponents and one of him. The man who currently held her captive pulled her closer, as if ready to use her like a human meatshield if he tried out anything fishy "I'll tell you...that all of us here despise noblemen" he grumbled, his freehand pointing accusingly at Ciel who just frowned in displeasure "They brought us all here and then dumped us like trash! All you British are selfish!"

"That's right!"

"That's right!"

That's right!"

His fellow country men chanted together. Their hosility flaring as the man riled them up and continued his speech a dagger being brought out into view "Because of you guys, we ended up living like miserable gutter rats!"

"That's right!"

"That's right!"

"Our country was walked all over by your shoes!"

"That's right!"

That's right!"

Cosette bit her bottom lip, it hurt. His grip _hurt_. She had never felt pain like this, her tiny arm felt like it was going to be ripped off. Her vision got blurry quickly with unshed tears, her chest moved in a unsteady pattern. Her breath sometimes not entering her lung properly causing her to cough or sputter. That caught the attention of the Earl rather quickly as his blue eye studied her intensely. Sebastian was doing the same thing as Cosette hiccuped, the first salty tear going down her face. She was _scared_, how were they suppose to get out of this situation unharmed, what would they do to her if they got their way and wisked them away with him. What then? The thoughts in her mind shook her to the very being of her soul. And now her captor had went into a rage frenzy, the fellow Idians' blood boiling with their wants for justice. Her companions seemed unsettled by how the tears now marched their way down her face.

"First of all, I have something to ask all of you!" a new, not so riled up voice shouted.

"That's right! Firstly we have something to ask!" her captor yelled, not noticing the sudden change of topic.

"That's right!"

"That's right!"

Neither did his men apparently.

"If the anser is useful, I will treat you to some delicious food afterward as a reward"

"That's right, yummy food!"

"Fish is good!"

"All the time."

"I just feel hungry now!"

The instigator stopped, going blue with shock as all the indian men turned their head to look at the supposed savior "Wait a sec...that's not how it goes!" he yelled. Cosette glanced up, her knees shaking glad all this madness had stopped as she to turned her gaze to what seemed...as more idian men. Just two of them "Yea so guys...we are searching for someone have you seen a Idian woman look like this?" the shorter of the two pulled out a picture that was...what the heck was that thing drawn on it? Cosette blinked her tears to making her vision not so accurate as she squinted her eyes. She was yanked roughly behind her captor as he marched up to the two intruders holding up his dagger as a obvious threat "What the! Your in the way you bastard!" he screamed.

The young man frowned, his eyes (surprisingly golden) narrowed unhappily "How rude...calling me such impolite things..."

"What? You guys joining in the fight to? Hey your ignoring me!"

The young man rose a brow, looking past the man to see her group and of course her self in surprise. His gaze focused on Ciel as he pushed her captor (along with herself) aside to get a clearer look "He has a butler" he muttered, fascinated "You are British noblemen?"

"So what if we are?" Ciel spat, whatever patience he had was long gone. Though, that was probably the wrong thing to do.

"Then I shall side with my country people, Agni!" he called.

The second intruder/savior stepped up. Cosette stared up at him in awe. He was tall, possibly as tall as Sebastian. His eyes a shocking dark grey-blue as he raised his hand over his chest. His clothes were also rather impressive to, something she'd never seen before. He wore a nice rich green sherwani, clean and well-kept, a white and yellow sash drapped over his shoulder innocently and had a pair of churidars on. Totally foreign indeed, though was catch her eye the most was the contrast between his dark skin and white hair. It looked so smooth to the touch though on his head he wore a turban, something common to his people "Yes?" he asked, his voice smooth yet accented to a nice portion. He was most likely a servant.

"Defeat them" his master ordered.

The man named Agni unwrapped the bandages from his right arm "_Jo Ajna! _I will this fist blessed by the Gods for my master's sake!"

And like a snake he burst forward with the speed of a desert cobra, Sebastian raising his arm to block his non-lethal attack as the foriegn man attempted a blow at his neck. Cosette sniffled a small gasp as she saw that familiar yet dream like look in Sebastian's eyes, his pupils narrowing down like a cat's again as he wrapped his arms around his young master's waist "What the! Whaa!" Ciel shrieked as Sebastian bent both of them forward. Agni's leg soaring above where their heads have been and with every move Sebastian fended him off though the speed of their moves was hard to read. Yet both of them also moved with the grace of water, Sebastian never once failed in dropping Ciel the entire time while the boy protested loudly. Cosette yelled to warm them as her and their captor swung from behind his dagger aiming for Sebastian's back "Don't forget that we are here also!" he cried.

Sebastian's eyes widened as his opponent in front of him swung back his rist ready to strike with a deadly right hook. Timing perfectly he ducked Agni's fist smashing right into the man's face, his hold on Cosette's swollen and red wrist loosened and then let go as she sighed in relief "Opps!" Agni uttered though he turned away in pursuit of Sebastian "I'm sorry brother!" he yelled over his shoulder. The Phantomhive butler ran so quickly towards the crowd of the other Indians "wai-!" one was foolish enough to attempt to stop Sebastian as he jumped into the air and stepped on someone's face to give a bit more of a spring to his jump. Agni to had pounced taking his opportunity and striked Sebastian repeatedly by the elbow as they landed, rather distant from each other on the cold winter road. A looked of confusion formed on his face as he tilted his head to the side "I have hit your marman countless of times your arm should be paralyzed...how is it you can still fight?" he inquired, though there was politeness in his tone.

"Hey! We barely stepped a foot in this place and those guys picked a fight with us! Do all Indians act like barbarians and indiscriminately attack the British!" Ciel snapped, taking the chance to defend their side of the story.

The shorter compaion of Agni crossed his arms, he turned his gaze over to Cosette as if he just realized she was there and saw her injured wrist "What?" he then snapped his gaze to his fellow Indian men "You lot! Did you really attack this group for no reason?"

The men grew silent "Eh? A reason..."

"That's not right" the Indian (Noble Cosette presumed) scoleded "Picking a fight without reason is childish! Agni! Our brothers are the wrong ones here we shall help this kid now!"

"Yes sir!"

Everyone blinked.

"Huh?"

It wasn't long until Agni added the last one to his pile of bodies, wiping the dust off his hands as he saluted his master "It's done Prince Soma!"

The _Prince_ walked over and bent his knees slightly to retrieve Ciel's top hat from the ground carefully "So you guys...I hope you are not hurt or anything" his eyes looked at Cosette as he said this. His golden eyes drifting to her exposed and slightly brusing wrist, she hid it quickly from his view "N-no we are fine" she stuttered. She felt Sebastian standing behind her rather closely. The prince didn't seem to believe her but said nothing more and he slammed the hat onto Ciel's head "Also kid, this kind of area isn't a place for kids to be wandering about" he huffed and placed his hands on his hips as if he just got done doing some heavy labor "So...anyhoo...I'm in a middle of a search and need to go" he turned around and flashed a stunning smile at Cosette as he waved kindly at her, showing her a nice row of white teeth "See ya" and with that he was gone.

The trio watched until they were out of sight.

"Ya, those two are amazing" a familar voice chimed.

All of them lifted their heads to see Lau peeking out over a roof of a near by appartment "Where have you been?" Ciel spat out angrily. Though Lau didn't seem at all affected by the Earl's tone of voice "Just waiting for the right chance to jump in"

Cosette moved her wrist and rubbed it tenderly as Lau came to join them, Sebastian studying the group of Idian men that Agni had beaten to a bloody pulp. Though as the new conversation broke out Cosette couldn't help but feel a bubble of graditude grow in her chest, especially for the servant of Prince Soma. She had heard Sebastian say that they should turn in the thugs to the city yard. And for once...she agreed with him.

* * *

><p>"How tiresome" Ciel drawled as they entered his home "The criminals may be among them let's wait to hear from Lord Randall"<p>

Sebastian rested Ciel's coat on the coat hanger as he smiled in amusement "Feh! Fancy calling me out to London because of this boring case!" the young earl was walking towards another room. Lau crossed his arms and accompanied him "Well you can't help but bark if there is any sort of threat to the Queen it's part of being a pitiful watch dog isn't it Earl?" Ciel ignored his statement.

Cosette laughed light heartedly until three heads poked out from around the corner "Young master Welcome back!" his servants Finnian, Mey-Rin, and Bardroy greeted. Mr. Tanaka came out from behind him and did his usual laugh as he held onto his tea. Lau blinked and turned to Sebastian "I see you brought all the servants this time?" he seemed puzzled as the servants sent him a delighted smile as though she were so innocent "Yea, they would end up more of a burden eventually if we left them at home" the butler's tone was very bitter, as if he could see the manor going up in flames if he didn't keep a eye on them. Cosette could only imagine that it was possibly the only thing that would make him die of a stroke. She snickered at the thought and earned a glare from the man.

"Well now, you must be tired due to the cold I will serve you tea immediately"

"Fair enough then" Ciel agreed, yes...nothing more then a cup of tea to lift his spirits.

"Instead of English tea let's have Chai, that would be better" another voice added.

Ciel crossed his arms and closed his eyes "Fair enough then" he answered yet again. His eye opened wide in realization as everyone snapped their head towards the door. Cosette was surprised she didn't get a whiplash as she grew slightly dizzy. There they were again, the two indian men from before. Taking her chance now she got a closer look at what's his face...Prince Soma? He looked like he was in his early teens and devilishly handsome in a exotic way, his hair was that the color of a plume that went to his shoulders. A golden clup holding up some of his hair as he studied his surroundings "Much narrower then my palace" he whispered to Agni who just smiled. With all the gold he was wearing she no longer doubted that he was indeed royal, his eyes landed on her and she blushed, looking away knowing that she had been caught.

"Why in blazes are you here!" Ciel stuttered.

Prince Soma's nose scrunched a little "Huh? But we met earlier today" he replied. True, but still wasn't a good enough reason Cosette thought to herself. Her eyes then followed Agni who disappeared when everyone's attention was solely placed on Soma, she wondered where he was going...she was very tempted to follow him as Ciel argued with the foriegn price until his servant came back down the stairs waving his arm "PRINCE I FOUND IT!" he said in a happy tune, Cosette blinked a few times as Soma went to go follow him, his hand resting on the railing as he climbed up the stairs "However narrow it is I decided to stay here" he said to no one but himself.

Ciel went blue with shock "Wait a minute! Why do I have to look after you guys!" he was quick to follow as was Sebastian, the servants, Lau, and Cosette herself all the way to a guest room that Agni had led them to '_At least it wasn't one of our rooms_' Cosette told herself inwardly. And Soma seemed satisfied as he sat down on the bed, apparently pleased by how soft it was "I didn't consider staying at a Inn, is it common in England for people to kick out their benefactors out into the cold?" he reasoned as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He took a chance to lay down on his stommach, to Cosette he looked like a happy over sized cat "Apart from that...just...who the hell are you!"

Soma peered over his shoulder lazily "Me?" he repeated slowly "I'm a prince"

"A prince?" Sebastian echoed thoughtfully.

Angi came forward, his hand gesturing humbly to his master "This person is the twenty-sixth child to the King of the princely state of Bengal Prince Soma Asman Gandal"

"I'm going to stay awhile okay...midget" Ciel turned blue with shock, his fist shaking angrily for being called such a thing in his own home. And having a stranger treat him as such to! The nerve! Cosette felt her brother bristle next to her, he was holding back a snippy reply as Agni stated something. Chai tea with ginger to settle a new _friendship_ between the Prince and the Phantomhives...well with Soma's attitude...that was almost unlikely as Sebastian staggered after the excited Agni "Er, wait serving tea is kind of my thing" he called out after the indian man.

It was Finnian's time to move in as he clapped his hands together in awe "Ama-zing! Are you really a prince!" he asked.

Mey-Rin had her hands held both her hands to her chest "A...prince?" she muttered unsurely.

Bardroy crossed his arms and blinked owlishly "Hmmm this is like, my first time seeing a prince" he stated.

Soma waved his hand at them "I shall allow you to come close" and so they did, bombing him with questions that he answered with pride. Cosette heard him say that his country was blessed by the Goddes Kali and so on. Cosette smiled as she gave a sympatheic stare at Ciel who was looking like he was about to strangle someone.

"Yea, seems like there's going to be some lively times ahead eh Earl?" Lau tilted his head, asking innocently.

"GET OUT!"

* * *

><p>Cosette hissed out in pain as she rolled over and landed on her wrist. Angrily she kicked her legs and tossed her blankets off of her and sucked in a deep breath of air. Her wrist hurt like hell! Grumbling she swung her legs over the edge and jumped with a small 'thud' onto the cold wooden ground of her room. The snores of Soma being heard through her wall as she rubbed the back of her neck with her good hand. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness rather quickly as she strode to the door. Opening as silently as she could. No one was outside in the hall, so...it was safe to go. Exiting her room she padded down to the stairs and decended down them.<p>

It took her only moments to reach the kitchen, her eyes lowered to see light just under the door '_Bardroy maybe?_' she wondered.

Using her stealth to the best of her ability she cracked open the door, a rich aroma getting the best of her as she went aimlessly in. A loud sigh escaping her lips that made whoever cooking nearly jump out of their skin.

"Young miss?"

Cosette tilted her head to the side and raised her eyes. Her gaze met the startled one's of Agni who was tense, he was nervous. She smiled as her stomach rumbled lightly "What is that your cooking? It smells divine"

"It is curry" he answered, his tone brightening up.

Cosette leaned against the closest counter, tucking a strand of her golden hair behind her ear "It looks interesting" she murmured. She watched the man add some spices to the curry as it cooked over a flame. Some noise was heard from the pantry "There isn't much but I found some _Kali Zeera_ if that's acceptable?" Sebastian appeared, a bag of spice in his hands. His eyes widened for a moment as he spotted his master's sister "Oh, my lady your up late"

Cosette snorted and shot him a glare raising up her swollen and bruised wrist "This thing is keeping me awake"

A dark skin hand snatched her small pale fingers, Cosette flinched from the contact "How long has it been like this? It looks terrible!" Agni's brows furrowed together in concern making the girl blush slightly. She blinked a few times "Since the encounter with those men this morning" both servants seemed stunned. Setting the spice on the island Sebastian came to her, his hands out to reach her and palm up to reassure her that he would do no harm. She was still very jumpy when he got to close to her, though their _friendship_ seemed to have been going rather well. At least to Sebastian '_It's a work in progess_' he had said to her, just only days after Ciel's birthday had passed. He never really truely forgiven her for biting him that one night.

She shivered when his gloved hands brushed against her arms.

Ah, that's right she was in a night dress. Her cheeks turned red as she shot Agni a look '_How embarrassing!_' she yelled at herself. She should have worn a shawl or something!

She felt Agni let her go as Sebastian led her to the sink and drenched her arm in cold water, a growl of pain escaping her mouth as she closed her eyes tightly "Are you alright?" she only nodded mutely and forced herself to relax. Her shoulders slumping as her head rolled back, the light above her shined brightly at her eyes through her eyelids. It didn't really bother her but it was surely annoying. She could feel Sebastian's wine colored eyes watching her closely, probably making sure she was not in pain. It wasn't long until he wrapped her wrist securely with bandages "Try not to move it around to much my lady" he advised.

She took it to heart.

"The curry is done" Agni announced.

Cosette grinned and patted her stomach "Great I'm starving!"

"But my lady you ate your supper just a few hours ago"

"But I'm hungy!"

And here they go again, always arguing like a old married couple...

Agni sniffled a laugh as he watched the two almost go at each other's throats. English folk sure were amusing, he could get use to this...

* * *

><p><strong>There chapter well done! I will admit though I didn't get rather lazy in writing the ending of it but I am tired it's like...almost one in the morning! <strong>

**Sebastian: That's a ungodly hour to be awake**

**Says the one who never sleeps *crosses arms and huffs***

**Sebastian: Demon's don't need sleep it is more like a-**

**Blah blah blah I get it! sheesh! Your worse then my mother panicing over a thanksgiving turkey dinner!**

**Sebastian: ...**

**Agni: Turkey sounds very good, along side curry and rice!**

**No, no Agni turkey for thanksgiving doesn't go like that! o.o**

**Sebastian: *watched them talk about a holiday* well...you all seen enough here *turned to face the readers and snarled* THANK YOU FOR ENJOYING THE CHAPTER NOW DON'T SIT THERE READING GET BACK TO WORK AND REVIEW AS WELL OR ELSE YOU AND I WILL BE TALKING PERSONALLY NEXT TIME! **

**Ciel: *sipped tea* your to rough Sebastian...*sweat drop***


	8. His Butler Foreign

**Hello guys! AkatsukiShizu3 here! long time no see so don't kill me! *glances around for Ciel and Sebastian* I've been working at this for awhile so hopefully you all find it good had a bit of a brain head session...well okay not so little but you know what I mean.**

**So I'm going to make this short so you could just go on ahead and read. **

**I do not own kuroshitsuji or it's characters I just own Cosette *huggles her closely* **

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: His Butler, Foriegn<p>

Ciel turned in his bed, resting on his right side. A groan escaped is mouth as a voice spoke to him. It was rather annoying, it had a different accent then what he was normally used to hearing; it was strange but very oddly familiar "Ciel Sir? It's time to wake up" he heard it say. He raised his hand and rubbed his left eye tiredly. Rolling lazily onto his back his brows furrowed "Ugh..." he grumbled "Ciel...sir?" he repeated. It must have been morning but since when did Sebastian call him that?

Fluttering his eyes open he saw the blurry outline of a person. A man. His vision clearing he came face to face with a Indian man with white hair who had the biggest smile on his face as he greeted him cheerfully "Good morning~!"

"AGH!" Ciel yelled, possibly loud enough to wake up the entire household as the Indian man gave him some space. The kind expression still in place as he rested his hands together as if he was praying "Namaste, Ciel sir breakfast has already been made" he informed rather pleased. Ciel scrambled to sit up and pointed at him accusingly.

"W-what are you doing in my room!?" he demanded.

He swiftly slapped his hand over his left eye to hide the contract that was there. And suddenly the memory of yesterday came to him. The Indian, Agni if he remembers correctly, was the servant of that annoying prince! Agni just leaned in closer his arms outstretched as he grasped the boy under his arms and lifted him up into the air. Ciel stared dumbly, resting his small hands on Agni's head he attempted to pry himself away "Wait a minute!"

A light tapping noise echoed around to room as door opened. In the door way was his faithful butler "Excuse me young..." his voice died down as he stared at them.

Ciel pushed harder, the Indian seemingly unfazed "The food will get cold if you don't hurry"

"Wait a sec! What the heck is this!" he scowled hotly.

Sebastian just observed this as Lau appeared behind him taking in the scene as well "Oh? It's been lively since early this morning." He commented. Sebastian didn't say anything as he back out into the hallway, that bastard!

* * *

><p>Sebastian couldn't help but stare as the foreign man manhandled his master. He ignored Lau's comment and rested his gloved hand on the tea set, perhaps his young lady; where ever she was currently she might desire some. He let out a sigh through his nose "Sebastian!" ah, and there goes his morning out the window. Turning his gaze he spotted the troubling trio running towards him. Panic on each of their faces and their arms flailing in the air as they skidded to a stop before him panting like rapid dogs uttering his name or at least trying to.<p>

"Can the three of you please remember that we are in front of guests" he scolded, the Chinese man behind him giving the servants a simple 'mornin~' greeting.

"Sebas...Sebas" the three continued to pant seemingly out of air.

'_Humans_' the demon thought sarcastically to himself "What's wrong? Did you...again...?" he spoke, what disaster could they have pulled this time? Mey-Rin was the first to recover adjusting her glasses as she then smoothed the wrinkles of her dress "It's weird!" she started. Her brows furrowing together as she placed a hand over her chest. Sebastian blinked as Finny spoke next "The food! The yard! The clothes!" he ranted.

"Weird...?" The demon replied.

"Yes it is! Come Mister Sebastian you have to see!" Mey-Rin grabbed ahold of his sleeve having him abandon his tray of tea as she dragged him down the hall with Bard and Finny following them in earnest and the young master being left in the hands of Agni. And he did not object as he listened to the servants talk about the things they saw. All of them bizarre, Mey-Rin had shown him the laundry. The clothes being different from that of normal English fashion and highly colorful to, next were the strange creatures, Elephants, roaming around without much thought as they grazed at possible left over vegetation. And finally the food, the different smells assaulting his nose as he took it all in with the expression of bewilderment, even Lau who had trailed them this whole time seemed impressed by the drastic change within the town house itself.

"What happened?" he asked himself.

It was perfect timing that Agni appeared his hand raised and a smile on his face glad to see that the changes were acknowledged "It was presumptuous of me, but I had prepare all of this myself!" he said with a prideful tone. Sebastian turned on his heels and approached the Indian mean, he sweat dropped as the man's face seems to sparkle with mirth. "Oh, you shouldn't have please just relax as you are our guest!" again what butler would he be if he had a guest even though he was a servant to a different master do all the chores? But Agni seemed to have dismissed him holding his hands up in defense as he grew flustered "Oh but it's nothing!" he declared "The prince of course is excluded however I am a mere butler so I think the least I can do is lend the hard working Sebastian a hand"

Though he hardly felt anything, Sebastian was touched "Agni..." the demon could have sworn a halo of light formed behind the man's head as he just smiled like it was nothing out of the ordinary. But then remembering the audience behind him he looked over his shoulder at the three troubling servants all of them blinking at his cold stare before Sebastian forced a smile over his face his eyes closing "Why don't you all kneel down on the ground and beg for even a mere scrap of Agni's talents perhaps it would improve even you a little" of course he wasn't being serious but the three stared at him for a second and then looked at each other before rushing forward closing in on poor Agni reaching out to him.

"Gimme some scraps! Scraps!"

"Some for me!"

"Me to!"

"EH!? What's wrong?" Agni cried out, alarmed.

Sebastian could only let out a sigh as he turned around leaving the servants with Agni as he re-entered the house. Grasping his trusty pocket watch he glanced at the time and closed the door behind him the shouts being silenced "I still have some time to make the Master some tea...since Mister Agni had prepared Breakfast already" Going to the kitchen that was neatly in order still he set to work of brewing and warming some water. Then gathering a good amount of sugar cubes and a container of honey in his hands, his thoughts drifted as he just went about, he had yet to see the Lady of the House. He closed his eyes for a moment and felt that familiar warmth of her soul. She was on the second floor of the Manor where her room would be. But he could sense it move about so she was already awake.

Placing the starling silver tea set on a tray he carried it out with him and went to go meet with his young master in the dining room. When he arrived the young Earl had a look of annoyance on his face seemingly glowering at the foreign prince sitting at the opposite side of the table from him. And Lau, who had already begun eating, was sitting at the right side of young boy. Even Agni had made an appearance, standing beside Soma dutifully with a small pot of curry in his hands. Sebastian raised a brow as the prince just shoved food in his face with no manners at all.

And also the fact he wasn't using any silverware...

"So..." Ciel started. Sebastian spotted him lifting up his empty cup and filled it with tea immediately "How long do you two intend to stay in my house?"

Soma brought, well whatever he was eating to his mouth nibbling on it "We'll leave once our work is done" he answered. Agni served him some more Chai tea with a smile.

The master's brow twitched "And that is...?"

Lau raised his spoon and dipped it into the curry "Aren't you to looking for someone?" he raised the food to his mouth and took a bite. Ceil crossed his arms and glowered at the Chinese man sourly "So what if they are and why do you need to stay here also?" Lau just laughed it off a 'What's wrong with me staying here?' escaping him as Prince Soma dug around for something "We are looking for a Lady" he informed finding what he wanted and held up a picture of a poorly drawn woman "This lady" he passed it to Lau who had passed it to Ciel. The young lord held the page in his hand his brows furrowed as he started and the horrible drawing before him.

"Her name is Mina" he explained "she was a maidservant in my palace I drew that" he shoved another handful of food in his mouth "I drew it so good that once you see her in person you'll recognize her for sure! Isn't she a beauty?"

Sebastian stood there and examined it as his master turned to look at him "Sebastian can you find her with this?"

The butler sweat dropped and merely shook his head "Even for me, that's..." he paused for a moment and deadpanned "I'll try my best then"

Lau snatched the paper from the Earl's grasped and sighed dreamily at the picture "Meh, I have never seen such a Beautiful lady-"

"Of course! She is the most beautiful lady in my palace!" Soma interrupted as he placed his hands together thanking for his meal, his plate clean and his face having crumbs around his mouth. Agni rested his hands behind his back and just smiled. Ciel on the other hand rose his brow in confusion and glanced at the picture one more time before questioning "So...Why is this woman in England?" he seemed completely oblivious to the weird sounds the two foreigners were producing and then slammed his hands down on the table "Listen!" he shouted seeing the two men kneeling down in front of an odd looking statue. Getting up from his seat Ciel along with Lau and Sebastian approached "What the hell is this all of a sudden!? Where did they get that statue from!?" the boy demanded.

The China man rubbed his chin thoughtfully "It seems they are praying but that's an awful surreal figure of a God"

Sebastian's brows furrowed in some distaste seriousness overclouding his expression "A figure of a God...?" he eyed the odd statue for a moment simply observing before giving out his honest opinion "It's just a statue of a woman who holds men's heads wears men's heads as a necklace and happily dances on a man's stomach...that's how I see it" Ciel only sweat dropped at Lau murmured it was something like that. Finishing up his praying Agni turned his attention to the baffled group and smiled charmingly.

"This is the statue of the Goddess Kali of the Hindu religion that we have faith in"

Ciel blinked "So it's a God from India?"

"K...Kali is the wife of the God Shiva she is also the Goddess of power she protects from misfortune and could give lots of benefits..." a new voice said.

Turning their attentions they all spotted the Lady of Phantomhive, everyone but the two Indian men went blue from shock. Their eyes wide and their expressions rather comical, even for a Demon Sebastian didn't see this coming.

"C-Cosette!? What on Earth are you wearing!?" Ciel screeched turning his head away his cheeks stained red as he quickly averted his gaze to save her the only modesty she had left. Her blonde hair had been neatly pulled back but was mostly covered by an exotic head set of gold and silk, golden chains dangling from the sides of her face decorated with rubies. On her arms she had golden bracelets around her wrists and one on her upper right arm it glinted brilliantly in the light as she was dressed up in everything light blue. Her top though stopped right below her small but not so developed breasts showing off a generous amount of skin, the bottom of the outfit was perhaps a skirt...the silk fabric moving in a tantalizing way giving an eyeful of leg and thigh. The outfit left little to the imagination as some golden coins that were attached to her skirt glimmered playfully as she moved. Her feet only covered in odd sandals.

The girl was about to answer until Agni continued on her explanation.

"A long time ago, a demon recklessly challenged the Goddess to fight with him. Of course the victory went to the Goddess Kali. However since then her destructive urge had not settled. The Goddess became absorbed in Destruction and massacre" Agni remained kneeling as he placed a hand over his heart dramatically his other hand clenching into a fist as Lau tucked his hands snugly into his sleeves "The damage the Goddess caused was worse than what the demon did eh? That's surprising" he commented though it did not hinder Agni's next words.

"Other Gods couldn't stop Kali so they decided to destroy this world at any cost at that time in order to protect this world the God Shiva, her husband, lay down at her feet!"

A click went off in Sebastian's head as he tapped his fist lightly in his other hand a 'ah-ha' escaping him "Ahh! So that's why he's being trampled on. Of course it's just a matrimonial quarrel!" Ciel raised his hand and rested it on his forehead his hair already disheveled though he did nothing to get it in that state. He had no idea what to say really "Maybe... he should have done it before so many were killed…" he muttered.

"After she had trampled on her husband with her dirty feet, the Goddess returned to us and the world return to its peaceful state. In other words the Goddess Kali is a powerful being who defeated the demon after a time of struggle. She is holding the said of the demon she defeated as proof" Agni added, his tale coming to an end.

"So you say…" Ciel replied weakly.

His butler cupped his chin between his thumb and index finger, his brows furrowed thoughtfully as he glanced down at the floor "If such a strong Goddess exists, I should be careful when I go to India" he murmured. Agni and Cosette staring at him questioningly as Prince Soma finished the last of his prayers and stood up, dusting off his clothes stating that he was done before waltzing over and taking the unsuspecting Earl in a headlock a smile forming on his lips "Let's go outside midget! You'll be my guide!"

"Why me!?" Ciel protested his arm waving wildly "Besides I'm not a midget, my name is Ciel!"

"Then Ciel, I order you to lead the way" Soma demanded, heading for the doors before he was stopped by a gloved hand. Sebastian stood in his way a smile on face as he gave the prince an apologetic look though only Ciel and Cosette knew he was far from being remorseful. "I'm deeply sorry but…it has already been scheduled for the young master to study and work today"

Ciel took that as a chance for escape as the prince's face fell slightly, the young Earl brushed his arms off and fixed his jacket as he moved to the safety of his Butler "As you can see I'm very busy if you want to look for that person then do it yourself." And with that he left. Sebastian watching until the young Earl was no longer there and turned on the young lady who flinched when his red eyes landed on her.

"Now…about those clothes…" he started.

Cosette held her hands up quickly and shook her head her cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink "Don't even say it" she snapped. Sebastian closed his eyes and just smiled; Agni rested his hand on the young girl's shoulder and nodded his head on what they would assume to be approval "The prince had chosen her clothing this morning, it fits her well for she has a fiery spirit!"

"That is because she is my little _Devi_!"

Cosette sputtered as the prince wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling the young lady into a half hug "She reminds me so much of _Shakti _at times!" he cooed, his index finger poking her nose causing her to go cross eyed for a moment to stare at his finger. Sebastian raised a gloved hand to his hair and ran it through his raven locks "Well, as interesting as that is I'm afraid I must put her into her regular clothing"

Soma looked slightly disappointed "Is she not pleasing to the eye?"

Sebastian coughed slightly and cleared his throat, no, that wasn't the reason she was indeed _very _pleasing to look at. Though the outfit entirely was not socially acceptable "For the sake of my young master really, you see showing that much skin is…highly uncommon here in England" he informed but then added a sly smile as he turned his attention to the self-conscious girl "Though…I wouldn't mind her wearing that outfit around _me _all the time"

As expected she sent him a dirty glare her arms covering what was left of her modesty "Pig!" she snapped.

"Only for you my lady" chuckling somewhat he moved to the door and held it open for her "Shall we get you into some warmer clothes?" He smiled dashingly as she stomped passed him and down the hall. He bid his farewell to the two Indian men before pursuing the young Lady Phantomhive who was already ascending the stairs as a reasonable pace. He took his time to notice she had a two gold bans around her ankle that chimed together when she moved it reminded him of the bell that he tied around his precious Sora's neck just recently when he had found a pleasing collar while going about the markets.

With amusement he observed as Cosette reached her room, open the door, and them slam it behind her. Standing in the hallway his keen sense of hearing heard the ruffle of the clothes and then a few muttered words before he could hear her redressing again. It sounded like she was struggling with something which made a smirk curl up at his lips as a defeated sigh came through the door.

"Sebastian?"

He held back some laughter "Yes, my lady?"

"I need help."

Resting his gloved hand on the knob he twisted it and had the door open slightly so he could just squeeze in and shut it behind him with a soft 'click' then turned around to face his Master's sister. She was there, a look of irritation on her young face as she held the front part of her dress firmly to her chest. And without a moment's hesitation she turned her back to him "I can't get the laces" she explained. The demon said nothing for a moment as he eyed the smooth skin of her back. Her long blonde hair draped beautifully over her shoulder, truly she was a vision. If she survived long enough to reach Adulthood he was certain she would be a beast of beauty. Nodding his head in understanding he approached and reached out, his gloved fingers grasping the string lace and skillfully started to pull the dress together. Not to tight or to loose he tended to it with care until her dress was perfectly snug on her small slender body.

"Thank you." She muttered dryly.

Apparently the young lady held a grudge.

Smiling, he bowed and straightened back up once more "My pleasure, now if you don't mind my young lady I'm afraid I must get ready to tutor the young master. Your attendance would also be needed you could learn a thing or two as I teach the young lord"

He watched as she pursed her lips in distaste, pondering until she reluctantly agreed.

"Perfect" he cooed.

**10:00 AM Violin Study Hour**

"Now…" Cosette heard Sebastian start to say "during your stay in London, instead of Governess Adams and the others I will serve as your tutor."

Cosette blinked her eyes as she studied the butler closely '_Why the hell is he wearing glasses?_' she wondered. Not that he didn't look bad…it was just odd that he was even wearing them when he supposedly had perfect vision (from what she saw so far). Holding up a violin bow in his hand he continued "Firstly let's practice the second suite of the partita solo for violin"

Ciel glanced down at his sheets of music, displeased as he studied the complicated notes on the paper. Cosette herself was given a copy, she was eyeing it in interest as her brother spoke "Chaconne of Bach this piece of music is extremely high level…how can I play-!" he was cut off short as his butler held the tip of the bow under his master's chin raising the boys head up slightly an ever so cocky look presented itself as the butler explains his reasoning "Because it's hard, if you can do this you will gain confidence that is my method as a tutor do you have any problem with my education policy?"

Cosette almost wanted to say 'yes' as Ciel said nothing.

"Ready?" Sebastian questioned. Once when he received no reply he gave the command "Then, prepare the bow."

Wordlessly the head of Phantomhive placed the bow over the strings his one brilliant blue eye scanning over the music lazily as he began to play "The important thing for D minor is to express the tune with severity and piety." He instructed, pleased that the young Earl was being compliant for once "That's it. You're doing very well."

Cosette lost all her interest in Sebastian and Ciel as she notice the two Indian men enter, Agni held some instruments in one hand and two rugs in the other. Lau was following closely behind them as they set up somewhere on the floor. Soma had gotten some weird long violin thingy and Agni had a set of drums. Cosette had to stifle her laughter as they began to play. The butler continued his lesson at first not aware of the noises they were producing until finally Cosette notice that he brow had twitched before facing the two dark skin men Ciel also looking at the same time as he lowered his violin confusion on both their faces.

"I just think it would be good to spend time with Ciel for today I am also talented when it comes to musical instruments" Soma explained enthusiastically.

Cosette was almost sure that the butler was going to slap the bow in half as he approached the two men, grasping them by the back of their robes and dragging them to the door to toss them out. She couldn't hide her laughter his time as he shouted at them.

"Get out!"

**11:00 AM Art Study Hour**

This time Cosette was participating. She sat beside Ciel, her canvas sitting before her and slightly to the right so it wouldn't obscure her view of the fruit bowl and bottle of wine that Sebastian had wanted them to draw. Ciel studying the display in determined concentration, the charcoal near his lips. Cosette mimicking his pose as well.

The butler was actually rather pleased that she was joining the class.

"What? Drawing a bottle is boring isn't it?"

Both the adolescents jumped in shock, nearly being startled out of their wits as they snapped their heads to the two intruders. Lau had once again tagged along with them Mey-Rin was also in the room with a tray of lemonade in her hands in case the guests of her master needed it.

"Drawing a picture is better with naked women right? So, women!" Soma continued pointing his finger right at the direction of the two only females in the room "Undress!" he commanded.

Cosette dropped her charcoal in astonishment a blush forming on her cheeks as well as Mey-Rin's as they both stuttered. Cosette crossed her arms over her chest as Lau appeared behind her "Ah, may I help?" he questioned. The young female leaned away from him looking repulsed.

"I am not taking my clothes off!" she scowled.

"I…I will undress in front of the man I love, yes I will!" Mey-Rin added.

A vein mark appeared on Ciel's forehead offended that the older teen would even suggest such a thing. Sebastian on the other hand looked completely murderous as he gladly kicked the two (and Lau) out of the room once more.

"GET OUT!"

**1:00 PM Funtom Company Work**

"The samples of the limited Christmas good from our Yorkshire factory has arrived" Sebastian stated.

Cosette's eyes dazzled as she glanced at the cute stuffed animals that were presented in front of her. And she couldn't help but admire the craftsmanship of the small doll house either. Ciel grasped the stuffed rabbit and hugged it to his chest for once looking like a child "It feels good now that they remade it" he said seemingly enjoying the plush animals for a few more moments before handing it over to Cosette who took it gratefully.

The butler turned the page over on the clipboard he hand in his hands, following his young master as he paced about the room "Next, the production plan for next year had arrived from headquarters it seems new products like the Christmas cracker are having favorable sales at the Herriot department store"

Ciel had one of those said 'Christmas crackers' in his hand and pulled the string watching in some form of mild amusement as white sparkles and a miniature Santa and sled came flying out. Cosette sat on the floor with her rabbit in her arms "Though since our kid customers are the majority, we need to keep the production of new toys." Cosette spoke. Ciel bobbed his head; she had taken the words right out of his mouth. Smart girl.

Cosette squeaked when the toys flew suddenly as Soma, Agni, and Lau emerged Soma's eyes lit brightly "That's it! I have thought of a new business plan for you! Look at this" Agni stepped forward, in his hands he held a piece of paper that had 'business plan' scribbled on it a pleasant smile on his lips.

Agni removed the title page and it showed an odd drawing of a…elephant.

"A doll in the image of the Indian god Ganesh! But get this…somehow" Soma paused for a dramatic effect "The nose…" Agni lifted up the page and it showed the same elephant except it's nose was pointed up "moves!"

This time the Indian men were seized by the young lady of Phantomhive, her fury allowing her to pull them without effort and tossed them out the room.

"**_GET OUT!_**" she screeched before slamming the doors shut once more.

Soma sat up, slightly dazed and then turned to look at his servant in amazement "Whoa she is also like the Goddess Kali!" he exclaimed.

Agni couldn't agree more.

**2:00 PM Fencing Hour.**

"What time will you be done…?" Soma whined, he was laying on the floor his elbows supporting his upper body as his chin rested in his palm "And…just what the hell are you doing?"

"Aaaaargh! Shut up!" Ciel screamed, his patience finally faded "I can't concentrate!"

Sebastian had a strained small smile on his face as he held his fencing sword in his hand just looking at how angered his master was. He could feel the anger rolling of the small boys in waves as Soma gave him a bitter look "Eh, no need to get mad."

"I'm sure he has plenty of reasons to be mad" Cosette uttered.

"Okay, I get it" Ciel started and snatched Sebastian's sword from his hand tossing it to the young prince "If you want my attention that much, then be my opponent"

Soma's lips curved up into a rather pleased grin, and moved the sword elegantly in swift movements "I have only studied martial arts like _Kalaripayattu _and _silambam _though…" the prince shrugged his shoulder "meh, have it your way." Tilting his sword Soma's golden eyes narrowed as if a Cat had spotted its prize "So if I beat you…will you play with me?" he questioned and swiftly swung the sword in the air testing it.

Ciel held his at the ready his expression unreadable "Only if you win" he corrected "if you lose then you must stay quiet and keep out of my way…oh and not dressing up Cosette in those odd outfits" he added.

Cosette's face flushed as she forced herself to remain silent. She stood in between Agni and Lau, she elbowed the Asian man when he started to laugh quietly at her and then turned her attention to the Indian servant. His hands were clasped together and worry was his expression, he seemed jittery and nervous. The household butler on the other hand decided he would be the referee and stood in the middle and raised his hand "Five bouts in three minutes the one with the highest score wins"

With the rules laid out Sebastian lowered her arm "Start!"

With surprisingly impressive speed the foreign prince advanced on the young earl, sword raised above his head "Take this!" Cosette's eyes remained trained on his movement. He was holding the sword incorrectly…perhaps Aunt Francis was correct about learning the art of the sword. She nibbled on her lower lip as Ciel did nothing to get out of its way.

It was rather comical when Soma decided to strike at his leg. The expression of shock clearly visible as Ciel smugly stared down his opponent "That is not a valid point in fencing…to bad!" the earl struck forward aiming for the abdomen, Soma shrieking as he narrowly dodged and then dodged again. The earl forcing him to retreat back "You coward I don't even know the rules!" he shouted and added "What the hell are valid points!?"

Cosette knew that Sebastian was getting quite the show. That shit-eating grin was shining like no tomorrow. It appeared that Prince Soma's frustration pleased him, enjoying watching the boy getting put into his place. Soma clearly didn't figure out that the type of sword he was using wasn't meant to be swung left and right.

And then, there was the opening.

Ciel was going to take his winning blow but then in a blur Agni stood out in front of his prince, arms wide open stating loudly that it was dangerous and without thinking he jabbed the fingers of his right hand aggressively by Ciel's elbow. The young earl dropping his sword and following to his knees to grasp his now useless arm he was obviously in a little pain as his breath hitched.

Cosette was by his side in a moment, on her knees as she rested her hands on his shoulder. Sebastian following as well as he checked his young master's arm.

Agni's protective primal posture faded away as he blinked back into reality. Eyes wide as he looked at his handy work and panicked "Ci…Ciel sir! My deepest apologies! My body moved on its own when I thought the prince was going to lose!" He clearly felt guilty and even more so when Soma patted his shoulder, laughing heartily.

"Agni! You have protected your master really well I praise you! And since Agni is my butler, he's all mine in other words I won!" Soma cheered, Agni still looked rather guilty though.

Ciel's mouth dropped in disbelief.

"That is hardly fair!" Cosette objected, her blue eyes blazing angrily. Standing up she spun on her heels and grasped a spare sword and tossed it to the butler who caught it. He eyed her questioningly "You should take reprisal for your master Mister Michealis" she said sternly.

Soma perked up "Oh? What are you going to do?"

Sebastian's crimson orbs met his master's blue eye. A sigh escaping his lips "Indeed…it's because you were being mean to a novice who didn't know the rules…however" he ignored Ciel's stunned face and stood "when the master is injured like this…as a Butler of the Phantomhive family, I cannot ignore this." Then his eyes narrowed as a menacing shadow loomed over his face angrily "Moreover, we are behind the planned schedule by ten minutes."

Cosette's brow twitched "That's your real motive isn't it…?"

"Interesting" Soma mused "this is good. I shall allow this duel"

Agni got into a stance, it was odd. The sword up by his head and angled gown in an aggressive manner "Agni! In the name of the Goddess Kali, you can't lose!" Soma ordered.

"Sebastian! This is an order, silence that brat!" Ciel spat.

"Jo Ajna"

"Yes, my lord"

Cosette rested her hands on Ciel's elbow as she helped him up slowly and led him to the wall away from the fight, a frown on her face as she worried for the two butlers. She knew Sebastian was good but Agni seemed capable enough to fend him off "_Please_ win Sebastain..." she prayed quietly. Ciel sending her a glance without her knowing.

Sebastian had also heard her tiny prayer. His lips curlig up as his eyes flashed with those bright hellish glow, his focus was on his prey but he had heard her clearly. She had once more, for the second time since that moment on Christmas...said _his _name. That now growing familiar flame burned his veins, along with the stinging of his faustian contract on his left hand. His orders were clear, he had to win. Not for the sake of his Master only but also for his young Mistress.

'_Your wish is my command...My lady_'

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 in the bag! I am sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in like...forever! I had a bit of a brain block along with some other crap that came flying randomly my way O.o<strong>

**Though thank you for those who supports my story so far you guys are all great **

**Sebastian: Ah, there you are I thought you had forgotten us...*stared blankly***

**Whaaaaaaaaa I would never! DX**

**Ciel: Sure felt that way...**

**Shut up! Anyways again I really enjoy the reviews of my fans. **

**SakuraPheonix13- your awesome! loved your reviews some of them made me giggle!**

**Sebastian: *held up a clipboard and read over them his brow twitching slightly* pedo-bear...? trolled...? who the hell is Chef Ramsey? And most importantly what is a 'chill pill'? **

***Bit my lip trying not to laugh* well...that's ugh...something I should tell you later about**

**Sebastian: *glared suspiciously***

**Helenchibi- thank you for your sweet comment i look forward to hearing what you must say for this chapter and later chapters in the future :D**

**XxJadynTimmsxX (AkA SasuNaruFan)- you made another account just to review again!? I'm touched! You deserve a bonus chapter my friend! Talk ta me when you want to and I'll write you whatever and post it as a bonus chapter to this story just for you since your so big on my story :3**

**Ciel: say wut!?**

**Oi Funtom boy shush it I can do what i want!**

**Ciel: *grumbled darkly***

**so with that out the window! I hope you enjoy it so here is some info about the certain stuff in this chapter XD**

_**Devi: a Hindu goddess and embodiment of the female energy of Siva**_

_**_Shakti_: She is the divine force, manifesting to destroy demonic forces and restore balance. Every God in Hinduism has his Shakti and without the energy they have no power. Lakshimi is the energy of Vishnu. Parvati is energy of Shiva. Shakti is also called Devi or mahadevi, assuming different roles as Sati, Parvati, Durga, and Kali. She is also the mother goddess source of all, the universal principle of energy, power, or creativity.**_

_**Kalaripayattu and Silambam: both traditional forms of Indian martial arts. **_


	9. His Butler Competing

**Hey ya'll I'm back! I was a little slow on updating this one i know but hey at least I got it done at reasonable timing this time!**

**I sort of had fun writing this chapter it was one of my favorites in this Arc XD**

**Well enough chatter I'll shut up and let you all read now I don't own kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters like Ciel, Grell, Lau, and Sebastian...now if I owned Sebastian he would currently be in my kitchen half naked covered in chocolate and strawberries and mind you that's what I'll be eating and paying attention to *troll face* soooooooooo without further interruptions please enjoy! **

**Sebastian: your disturbing...**

**I know Sebastian...I know... ;D**

* * *

><p>Chapter nine: The butler, competing.<p>

Tension and worry started to gnaw away at the young lady Phantomhive, her lower lip already swollen and red from her constant neglect and chewing. She troubled by the duel that was to come, for Agni who she knew didn't want to fight and yet he was going to anyways so that he could humbly obey his Prince's orders. The said prince was standing by in a somewhat calm demeanor with his arms crossed over his chest and a smug smile on his face that just made the girl want to slap it right off. Then, there was the Phantomhive butler.

She believed in his abilities from what she saw so far, though it was just a little…but even so people like Sebastian also had their limits because like her and everyone else he was still human. Her icy blue gaze flickered over to Ciel; he was still holding his arm, rubbing the sore spot tenderly with his thumb as his eye watched his butler expectantly. She couldn't help but shake her head and turn her attention to the fight at hand.

"Yes, My lord"

"Jo Ajna"

Cosette blinked when Sebastian raised his sword his face adorning a dashing smile as he said to Agni "Now then…please kindly go easy on me."

Agni furrowed his brows at this and posed his sword by his head "Here I come!" he warned.

Cosette's breath hitched as the Indian man dashed forward lashing out with the controlled ferociousness of a striking snake. The butler only sidestepping the direct assault and chose the moment to strike with his left arm extending forward the sword just being nothing more than the extension of his reaches aiming directly for Agni's head with impressive speed that any swordsman would admire.

'_Didn't know Mister Michealis was left handed…_' Cosette mused when Agni crouched down onto the floor, his blade aiming up at the butler's face in kind. To her they both seemed evenly matched.

Ciel on the other hand seemed utterly confused, why? She didn't know. She couldn't help but gasp in apprehension when they met blades in a parry, neither backing down as the point of each weapon was about to impale them both right in between the eyes until the bent their backs in and elegant arch their heads tilting back the blades missing them barely, their stunned faces were almost comical as they stumbled a few paces away from each other. Cosette had caught that displeased look in Sebastian's eyes as they once more strike at one another. And to their astonishments both points of the swords collided, the sheer force of the impact causing them to bend and eventually snap in half.

With her mouth agape she watch Sebastian catch the falling half of his sword and held it out towards his young master "Oh my…the sword's broken" he murmured, his expression in mock regret.

Agni relaxed his stance and lowered his arm to his side "This means that it'll be impossible to compete anymore…so this match is a draw?"

"It's such a pity." Sebastian commented. He waved the broken tip of the sword dully.

Cosette smiled slightly her hands clasped in front of her. She was about to address her brother but her voice died as she looked at his paper white face. She couldn't distinguish the expression on his face; he was staring at Agni as if the sweet looking man was not human. He even had the same look when the Indian man came over to apologize.

"Ciel sir, I am sorry for just now…does it still hurt?" Agni questioned as he gestured to the Earl's arm.

"No…it doesn't" the boy assured awkwardly.

Agni's shoulders relaxed "I'm glad" he breathed. Cosette timidly stared back at the man as he turned his attention to her, his expression brightening up considerably as he took her hand and led her to Soma and Lau who were in a deep discussion about the duel missing how a certain butler narrow his hellish eyes at their linked hands before being beckoned over to his master to speak under hushed voices about the Prince's servant.

* * *

><p>"Alright!" Bard shouted, resting a pan on his shoulder "I can't lose to that guy from India! I'll show 'em who the real chef is today!"<p>

Cosette couldn't agree even if she wanted to already having to be poisoned once by his cooking. Raising her hand she adjusted her headband avoiding the soft fluffy feline ears as she did. She should have asked Mey-Rin for a more suitable dress…the tail that was attached to kept brushing against the back of her legs when she walked. And the servants fondled her often calling her _adorable _or saying they wished to adopt her which was impossible since she already was. With a determined huff she set to work on skinning the potatoes just as Sebastian walked in.

She couldn't help but notice that he was lacking his tailcoat. He wore just his white blouse with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his vest, well ironed black pants, and shined to perfection leather shoes. And with a sneaky gloved hand he snatched the pan out of Bard's hands as he walked by "There's no need for that I'll take care of the preparations…kindly stay by the side and watch" the raven hair butler informed. As he walked past the young blonde his fingers absentmindedly scratched behind one of her cat ears which made the girl blush and snap a retort at him though what she said didn't seem to register in his mind as he stood beside her still continuing with the motion as Bard ranted at him.

"SEBASTIAN! ARE YOU LISTENING!?" he yelled, his cigarette nearly falling out of his mouth.

Sebastian let out a sigh looking almost miserable "Really now…? Can you please be quiet?" and before the chef could even respond the door creaked open and a happy looking Agni poked his head in a pleasant joyful blush on his face as his eyes found the butler "Mister Sebastian, hope you don't mind this interruption…" Agni stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, dutifully resting his hand on his chest "I was just thinking if there is anything I can help out with…"

Sebastian stopped rubbing at Cosette's cat ear and held up his hand smiling slightly his brows furrowing "Mister Agni" his voice rumbled lowly in greeting "There is really no need for you to-"

"Two pairs of hands are always better than one! Feel free to order me around!" Agni spoke, giving a closed eye smile. Sebastian blinking in surprise as Bard stood there with a peeved look on his face then went blue with shock as the butler agreed.

Setting down the pan carefully he went over to one of the many drawers and pulled out some papers "In that case, may I trouble you with the preparation of the berry sauce for tonight's fish dish as well as the cottage pie?" holding up the list in his possession he continued "The recipe is placed here we shall substitute the meat in the cottage pie with chicken"

Agni seemed pleased as he accepted the papers as he grasped the list "Thank you for being so thoughtful."

Cosette wrinkled her nose slightly '_That's because I know Indians don't eat beef or pork_'

"Alright Bard, you'll get in the way so please stay away" Sebastian ordered waving his hand dismissingly.

"Hey! Why are you letting him help out and finding me a nuisance!?" he screeched. When the butler failed to reply and walking away mumbling 'so busy' to himself Bard only plopped himself down on a barrel with his hands behind his head as he glared daggers at the busy butler, Cosette stopped her potato peeling and rubbed her hands on the apron she wore "It's okay Bard I'm sure we could find something for you to do…" she assured kindly. The chef sent her an appreciative look as his gaze softened before he closed his eyes and just sat there.

Trailing her eyes thoughtfully around the room, her eyes landing on an already peeled bowl of onions, Agni seemed to have the same idea as her as he went over to Bard "Head Chef?" he called. Bard didn't even twitch "Bard?" Cosette tried holding the bowl in her hands.

"Head Chef!" Agni pressed.

Bard squinted his eyes open looking confused for a moment before snapping wide awake and pointing to himself "H-head chef? Are you referring to me?"

"Of course, who else is the chef of Phantomhive?" Cosette chirped "Agni isn't familiar with English cuisine so do you mind helping us out?" Bard was staring and Agni as if they were god sent. His hand clenched in front of him as his eyes watered as he pumped his fist into the air "Leave everything to me!"

Cosette gingerly held out the bowl "In that case would you help to chop up the onions?"

Bard gave out a hearty laugh and snatched the onions away heading over to an empty counter to pull out a large knife "It will be easily done! I am the head chef after all!" he boasted proudly and put the goggles over his eyes, then chopped madly at the onions being careful to avoid his fingers.

Cosette smiled at this as a new voice drifted into the room "What a delicious smell…"

The young lady Phantomhive turned around to see another familiar blond enter the room "what's for dinner?" the boy asked a dazed look on his face as Cosette greeted him happily "Finny!"

Agni looked up from the pot of potatoes that Cosette had neglected, seeing another golden opportunity as he approached the household gardener "Lad! You came at the right time!" Agni praised as he held out the steaming pot in front of him "Are you willing to help out with making dinner?" Finnian was rather stunned as he pointed to himself "me?" he asked, somewhat unsurely as he started to fiddle with his two index fingers staring down at the ground somewhat nervously "um…but my strength is to large. So Mister Sebastian forbids me to touch anything in the kitchen…"

"It's good that you are very strong! In that case, please use the spoon to smash these potatoes before sieving them!" Agni instructed, not even fazed by the mentioning of Finny's unusual strength and continued on seriously "This is a job that is extremely taxing on one's strength can I count on you to do it?"

"It requires strength?" Finnian asked softly then brightened up happily "Since that's the case, I might be able to do it! I wanna do it! Please allow me to do it!" Finny begged.

Agni happily gave him the bowl and watches him skip off to join Bard at the same counter, rolling up his sleeves with haste and taking the spoon already starting to get to work and started to smash the potatoes commenting it was almost like playing with mud. And as expected the last Phantomhive servant made her appearance, her expression confused as she looked around "Where is Mister Sebastian?" she asked softly.

Cosette pointed to the door that she had saw Sebastian walk out of earlier "He's in the inner kitchen" she answered. Mey-Rin's mouth went into a 'o' shape in understanding before offering to set up the table. Nodding her head in approval the young girl decided she would check up on the butler's process "I'll check up on Mister Michealis please do whatever you wish Agni" he gave her a simple nod of his head to show he that he acknowledged her words before she one again cleaned off her hands before paddling over to the door. Resting her hand on the door for a second she sighed and stepped in, the door hardly making a sound as she closed it behind her.

The sound of Agni and the servants had also faded away the deeper she went into the inner kitchen, her eyes scanning around the surprisingly dark room. She could make out a shadow at the far side of the kitchen "Mister Michealis?" she called out. The shadowy figure paused for a moment and then turned to face her slowly a deep rumble escaping it "My lady?" the way he addressed her made her shiver as a frown adorn her face, she could start making out the linings of his face as she cautiously came closer.

"I just came to check up on you…why you are working in the dark I'll never know" she said.

A chuckled filled the air until a single light from a candle sparked to life. Sebastian was leaning over the small flame a smile on his lips as his hand carried a dying out match as he glanced up at her, the reflection of the single flame dancing in his eyes almost sinisterly. It made her anxious, everything in her being screamed out one thing.

_Predator_.

"Sometimes one can move better in the dark…" he spoke, his voice ever so soft.

Cosette could almost bring herself to say nothing a pitiful 'I see' was wall she could muster as the smell of the chicken he was cooking reached her nose. As always it smelt divine as she walked over to the oven he was using being mindful of his proximity as she opened the oven door slightly to peer inside and see the already golden chicken roasting away perfectly before shutting the door "Will it be done soon?" she asked. She nearly jumped when she stood as stiff as a board feeling something tugging at the back of her dress before looking over her shoulder her brow twitching as she spotted the man messing with her attached tail, running his thumb around the tip of it slowly Cosette wanted to whack that look off his face as he stepped closer. Towering over her small form as his other hand reached up and scratched the back of her headband cat ears "I see you wore this outfit again, have I told you it suits you?" he inquired huskily his eyes half-lidded as he lazily observed her.

Cosette snorted and snatched the tail out of his grip "Once before, yes…you have" she told him.

She only made the butler more amused; he went from messing with her fake ears to her hair. The golden strands falling between his fingers, and he repeated the motion seemingly transfixed by how smoothly it fell. Cosette's wide blue eyes watched him, a shudder racking her body as she could have sworn the butler ran his tongue across his lips the faint glint of sharp teeth poking out took her by momentary disbelief. But as fast as it was there it was gone, yet that look of hunger remain on his face. Just what exactly was going through his mind at this moment?

His movements became slower, as if he was trying not to startle her as he ran a finger along her cheek then to her jaw so it rested under her chin to tilt her head back so he could fully view her face. The young girl gulped "Mister Michealis…" she started weakly her hand moving, her petite fingers wrapping around his wrist so she could try and remove his hand from her face and to her dismay he did not budge.

His face did linger closer though; there was a hint of conflict in his crimson orbs. His brows furrowing as his lips parted, his sharp nose brushing against her small one a hiss escaping his lips as the hand that was once kindly brushing through her hair fisted the golden locks tightly. Cosette knew that whatever he was up to she wouldn't be able to escape him, her knees were buckling to hold her up now her hands grabbing his vest tightly in her feeble attempt to keep herself upright. In her mind she prayed that Agni or at least someone would walk in at that moment, that unnatural aura of the man who stood in front of her was suffocating. The empty sound was now filled with the fluttering beats of her overworking heart.

She gasped when the butler buried his face into her neck, his lashes tickling her skin as he blinked. And as fast as that moment started it ended when a timer went off. The butler stiffened at the sound at first but then slowly released her from his grasps and put on some oven mitts before retrieving the perfectly cooked chicken and placing it on the counter "Would you like a try my lady?" he asked as if nothing in those pass few minutes ever happened.

Cosette stammered, all flustered as she felt the tender flesh of her neck still warm and shook her head. Sebastian only smiled as he eased the mitts off of him and with a gloved hand picked at the cooked food and tasted it for himself, he seemed satisfied with the result of it as he started to stroll to the door that led to the outer kitchen "You should go wash up my lady, dinner would be served shortly I doubt you wish to see the young master see you as you are"

Cosette's back straightened in realization "ah!" gathering up her skirts she jogged passed him, her hand slapping his bicep "That was for your performance minutes ago" she seethed. She earned some laughter as she disappeared out the door.

* * *

><p>Sebastian watched the young girl go, her pretty face rather flustered in that magnificent pink hue. As soon as she disappeared the smile left his face in that instant and he scolded himself.<p>

He had nearly lost control.

His hunger was probably greater then he realized. The fragrance she produced was almost too difficult to ignore, her soul was not claimed like his master's was. She is but a free meal, waiting on a polished golden tray with a sinful smile plastered on her pastel rosy lips. Then there were her glorious eyes, they matched even his master's own in beauty. The dark ultramarine his master produced was one of a kind, and yet Cosette's eyes had an icy touch to them smothered in her unending kindness. Souls such as hers' called out to him, beckoned him like tempting fruit. It had been so long, the demon did not remember when he had his last meal. He had remembered his previous masters and mistresses with vivid memory, none had the most succulent smelling souls than his master and his adoptive sister whose past was still very much a mystery. He would have to be more careful when he was in her presence.

With a tired sigh Sebastian stepped slowly out into the outer kitchen '_Might as well see how Mister Agni is doing_' and peered out from behind the wall, rubbing his hands in his apron "Mister Agni how are things going? Can you cope?" he asked. The new sight in front of him was too good to be true as he spotted the man he was looking for rolling some dough for the pie. His smile greeted the butler.

"Yes! There shouldn't be a problem!" Agni said.

Finnian ran up to the stunned butler and held out a bowl of perfectly mashed potatoes proudly a blush on his face that emphasized his happiness "Mister Sebastian look the potatoes that are going to be in the pie are smashed by me!" he exclaimed excitedly, not even noticing Tanaka juggling some ingredients in the background in his newfound chef outfit "Ho! Ho! Ho!"

Bard lifted up his goggles a cheesy grin plastered on his face "As for me, I was the one who chopped up the onions. I am now preparing the side vegetables!"

Mey-Rin was sitting comfortably in her chair, she looked like a blushing bride when Sebastian turned his crimson gaze to her and rested her face between her hands bashfully and stated in a small voice hoping he would be impressed with her work "I have already prepared the cutlery, yes I did"

With an approving nod Agni turned to face Sebastian "Thanks to everybody, we will be having a really delicious meal tonight"

With that, the demon was rendered speechless. Everything was in neat order, no spills, no broken glass, and no random explosion to take out a good portion of the townhouse. It was too good to be true, he missed the look Agni gaze him as he shuffled closer to the man, his eyes on the servants as if what he was seeing was completely alien "Mister Sebastian?" Agni called.

Sebastian merely shook his head "It's nothing…just that it's amazing how you're actually able to let them be of some help."

Agni held up the roller and chuckled "Everyone is good people who works really hard!"

"Yes…they are not bad by nature…but…" The butler murmured, thinking of all of the past mistakes they have done in their line of work and recalling when the aid of the young lady was needed.

Calmly Agni pressed his two hands together as if in prayer "Everybody is born with different abilities and purposes in life with our calling and life being guided by God" he explained, sounding very wise "Us humans just need to abide by God's will, naturally and slowly. In order to complete what we have to do."

Sebastian was silent as he considered Agni's words. His words made sense in some way that a demon could semi-understand. He was the very creature that God had forsaken like many of his other fellow demons. Their purpose…did they really have one? Aside from survive and feast off the souls of God's very own creations? He could never answer that himself.

"I don't know how to put it across…" Agni murmured.

"Mister Agni, you're really a capable person" Sebastian interrupted.

"That's not true!" the man denied "Before I met Prince Soma, I was a fool that can be said to be hopeless. What I owe him can never be paid in this life time…" Agni took a deep breath from his nose and continued on "My family were _Brahmans_, and in the _Caste System_ we belonged to the highest possible caste that is said to be able to serve God…however things are not what they seem and the me who grew up seeing my father swarmed by material goods and desires had no faith in God…" Agni glanced down at the counter, guilt plastered on his youthful face "I took advantage of my social status and committed sins every day, I kept hurting people and going against God. That was the me whose sins and crimes keep piling up and finally the day when I had to pay for my sins came…in front of the me who had no lingering affection with this world, the me who had zero Faith in God, in front of the me who've had already decided to throw away everything I had…but then God appeared Prince Soma allowed me to realize that God does exist inside him…" Agni held up both his hands up dramatically in front of him his eyes wide and a blush of admiration on his face "THAT DAY, I DEFINITELY SAW A GOD EMITTING HOLY LIGHT INSIDE THE PRINCE'S BODY!"

By the time the man was done with his tale Sebastian was getting a boiling pot off the stove "Mister Agni the pot is boiling!" setting it on the counter and hearing a sorry from Agni, Sebastian lifted the lid so the food inside could simmer down. Agni rolled down his sleeves as he went to stand beside the raven haired man "I served the prince ever since that day he is my king and my God" he finished proudly. Sebastian dug in a drawer and pulled out a ladle almost half-hearted trying to listen to the man's words "Even if it costs me my life, I will do anything to protect the prince who gave me a new lease of life so I hope to help fulfill his wishes anyway I can!" Ah, what a devoted servant he was.

Holding the ladle by his head Sebastian glowered darkly as he glared at the pot before him "_Eh, but the Gods in reality are all useless in a sense…_" he muttered.

"Ah? Did you just say something?" Agni inquired.

"Nope, I didn't say anything" Sebastian replied, a false innocent smile forming on his lips.

* * *

><p>"So…" Ciel started in a bored tone, his chin resting on his hand not even touching the meal before him "Who is the woman that you're looking for?"<p>

"She was my servant ever since I was born. You can say that she's like a nanny, we have been together for as long as I can remember" Soma explained, reaching into his food and digging in without a moment's hesitation. Cosette wincing by how he just ate with his food as she picked at the Cottage pie with her fork eating bits and pieces of it still seemingly disturbed. Lau sat on the opposite side of the table from her.

"My father had no interest in me and my mother only strives to attract my father's attention paying me no heed so I was always left alone at my palace" Agni poured his prince some water, a sullen expression taking in his face as his prince talked "But, Mina was always by my side she's cheerful and pretty, and taught me a lot of things just like an older sister would…I don't feel lonely as long as Mina is with me I love Mina and Mina loves me as well…however" Soma trailed off bitterly clenching his hand in anger and slamming it on the table, the plates and cutlery noisily jumping "That fellow…they took Mina away with them!"

"What exactly happened?" Lau spoke for once.

Taking a fork with disinterest he skillfully maneuvered it between his fingers "The ruler of India, Queen Victoria recognizes that Bengal enjoys political autonomy. But in actual fact, more than half of the political matters are managed by political consultants sent by England" Harshly he slammed the fork roughly into one of the plates of food "Around three months ago, that fellow went to pay a visit to a political consultant…that person showed interest in MY MINA after seeing her in the palace! He took advantage of my absence while I was outside the palace on an observation and shipped mina off to England" He ranted, his once well-kept violet hair became disheveled. His yellow golden eyes wild and taking some odd form of scorching flames with his madness, Cosette's brows couldn't help but furrow in worry.

"In other words….he brought her here back to England?" she asked, she blushed and shrank into her chair when Sebastian turned to look her way as he served his master.

"Correct" Soma said, taking a bit out of his food savagely "I'm definitely bringing her back to India with me."

Ciel exhaled and blinked "But you are just kicking up a fuss over a female servant" he pointed out, lifting a glass to his lips to take a drink of some water and set it back down as Soma stood up abruptly, his chair clattering to the ground as both his hands hit the table "**THIS IS NOT JUST A MINOR MATTER!** **THE PALACE IS LIKE AN EMPTY BOX WITHOUT MINA AROUND!**" Walking around the table and passed a startled Cosette he went to Ciel and grasped him by the shoulders, shaking the Earl slightly as he pulled him out of his seat "Do you know the despair I felt when I was forced to separate from Mina!? I never felt so-!"

Ciel's face darkened, his brow lowering as he glared at the older teen "_I don't_" he spat sharply, his eye narrowing in on the Prince's face, he had managed to stun him as he spoke "The meager feelings that arises from that degree of matter, I cannot and do not wish to comprehend them! _There are some things that you can never get back no matter how much effort you put in it and there are some feelings of despair that you can never shake off._" Raising his hand Ciel rudely brushed Soma's hands away from him and started to walk away suddenly no longer feeling hungry "You're probably unable to comprehend that." Everyone watched the Earl trudge to the door, his hand resting on the knob as he twisted it.

"But…even if that's the case I still do not wish to stay alone in my Palace…"

Ciel closed his eye and scoffed, not replying as he stepped out into the dark hallway and closed the door with a soundly 'click' and even after he left everyone remained silent. Agni slowly placing the chair his prince had knocked over back into his place and kindly dismissed himself saying he will prepare the kitchen for cleaning and Soma disappearing saying he wished to be left alone only to leave the young blonde and the butler alone.

Bitterly Cosette pushed her food away, Sebastian observing her closely "You should eat my lady, gain your strength" he advised.

"I am not hungry…" she mumbled.

She was going to push her seat back but a hand rested on the back of it and pushed her towards the table again, a gloved hand appearing into her line of vision as it pulled the plate of food closer. Cosette raised her head to see the black strands of Sebastian's hair just hovering above then spotted the butler's strong defined jaw and how his neck craned beautifully. He seemed solemn "I insist" he pushed. Cosette's attention reverted to the hand by the plate, Sebastian's long fingers curling around the handle of the fork she was once using and scooped up some food bringing it closer to her mouth. It hovered inches away and the girl couldn't help but let out a huff of frustration and then a squeak when his free hand rested on the side of her face, his thumb stroking idly as he had her turn her head so he could see her.

His lips pressed firmly together when the girl refused, just when she was about to protest he took advantage of that situation and shoved the food into her mouth. She chewed and glared at the same time making her look absolutely adoring in some strange way. Swallowing her food Cosette snatched up her napkin and wiped the corners of her mouth "That was not necessary"

Sebastian offered her a smile "In fact it is necessary for someone who is growing to eat food…." His smile turned rather devious "or else they remain short"

"I am not short I am average for my age!" she shot back. But he managed to trick her into eating more of her food.

The butler stood there listening to her rant while she ate. It was humorous but alas all good things had to end when she finished her plate and pushed back her seat. Smoothing out the imaginary ruffles in her dress she stood, her shoulders squared and her chin up higher when she addressed him "Thank you for the meal Mister Michealis tell Agni I thank him to now if you don't mind I'm…" her words got caught in her throat when the butler sent her a look and stammered "G-going to find Ciel!"

Before he could say anything she bolted out of the room.

Sebastian raised a dark brow, he wondered what sent her off like that. Sighing and thinking nothing more of it he got to cleaning.

* * *

><p>Soma and Cosette sat silently in the room. The prince looking rather bored while she was drinking some tea. The noise and the low lighting of the fireplace were rather soothing as the earl came to join them. Ciel tossing a box of cards on the table before plopping down into his chair a tired sigh escaping him as Soma looked at the Earl questioningly.<p>

Ciel moved closer to the table "In any case, you're not familiar with the rules of English chess right? However I presume that you will at least know how to play poker." Taking the cards out of the box the young master of games started to shuffle, Cosette looking rather interested as she watched his hands work "Today's Schedule has come to an end…before I retire for the night…I can keep you company." He added.

"Ciel…" Soma started.

"I'm keeping you company because I have time" Ciel corrected him in case the prince got any ideas.

"Sorry, I already have plans. I am different from you, I am very busy you know!" the prince said holding a hand up declining Ciel's offer.

Cosette deadpanned, was the prince really serious?

Ciel looked rather stunned to as they both watched Soma stand up and place his hands on his hips "Agni! We're going out!" he shouted. Though both could have sworn he wasn't in the room before and didn't really want to ask how he got there so quickly but he had a shawl…or at least what they thought was one and wrapped it around the prince's neck eagerly "Yes my prince!"

"You won't grow if you don't sleep early at night midget!" Soma waved as he turned around and then sent a wink at Cosette "You should rest to my little _Devi!_"

With that both Indians left the room leaving both Phantomhives sitting awkwardly together. Cosette sinking into her seat as she watched a dark shadow cover her brother's eyes as Lau picked a horrible time to make his appearance "Ah, Earl I've found it!" he said excitedly "I've found it! It is…"

Whatever Lau manage to provoke Ciel snapped and turned his head to glare over his shoulder his hand crushing a poor card as a vein…maybe two appeared on his face the firelight casting an eerie glow to his face "huh?" Ciel grunted out angrily.

"Eh? What's gone over you Earl? Are you in a bad mood?" Lau laughed, not missing a beat.

Cosette groaned as she slapped her palm to her forehead her brother standing and stopping away "Shut up!" he bellowed and then snapped "And don't follow me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Woot another chapter in already! Thank you for those who supported meh last chapter it's great to hear from some fans I loooooooooove reading the reviews makes me feel happier about this story! <strong>

**so Thank you tohru14 for you review and thank you Paxloria for your army of them!**

**Until next time!**


	10. His Butler Shadows

**Hello all! Shizu is back with another Tale of a butler! woooooooooooooooooooo! I want to thank those who are being most supportive to this story! Reading you're reviews on these almost brings a tear to my eyes! Now I'm trying my best with this and that and mostly I'm wondering how on earth shall I make this romance commence...my mind has been working rather relentlessly for awhile for future ideas. hmmm *thinks***

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten: The Butler, Shadows<p>

A butler always gets the day started, the first to always wake up and prepare the house for a new day. It was nearly the same as every morning for Sebastian; his gloved hands were graceful and hauntingly elegant as he set up his master's breakfast. The crisp smell of rain reaching his nose as he set down a porcelain cup for the young lord on a salver, but unfortunately the rain had soaked the young master's daily newspaper. The demon sighed through his nose as he turned his attention to the said paper '_Barely ruined…_' he thought. His black, always polished, leather shoes clacked against the tile of the kitchen floor as he went to go retrieve an ironing tool to dry and flatten the papers. Finding what he needed in one of the many cabinet he heated it to a desirable temperature he began the boring process of drying the morning's paper.

With practiced grace he dried individual papers with sharp precision. He flipped through the papers, looking at each article with barely any interest at all. Nothing that the Humans wrote about ever interested him, there were simple stories and sales advertisements. Flipping one more page the demon butler paused, his eyes scanning over the enlarged bold letter words on top of the page.

**ANOTHER MYSTERIOUS ATTACK!**

"Interesting..." He murmured.

Wrapping it up, the butler placed the now dry paper onto the tea cart pleased that all the preparations for the young master (and young lady) were completed. Positioning himself behind the cart he casually strolled out of the kitchen. The halls were blissfully dark and silent, the servants already busying themselves with today's chores.

Walking out to the great hall of the manor Sebastian effortlessly lifted the cart in his hands and ascended the grand staircase to the next floor and placed it back down on the ground to continue pushing it to his destination. Everything he passed was pristine and spotless (due to his effort) and made a swift right to his master's hallway, the door of the family head within his crimson sights as he strode up to it.

Straightening his tailcoat the butler raised his hand and tapped lightly on the door a few times before grasping the door handle and twisted "Excuse me..." he started as he stepped through, glancing up his face expressed surprise when he spotted his master already awake in bed "oh." he finished lamely as he pulled the cart into the room after him and closed the door. A smile reached his face as he faced his young lord "It's rare to see you awake so early." he noted as he pushed the cart to the bedside of the boy.

Ciel's face scrunched up in annoyance as he held his hand out expectantly "I was feeling irritated so I had trouble sleeping" he explained. Sebastian nodded his head once and extracted the paper, handing it over to his master's awaiting hands. He was amused when the boy roughly opened the paper and began to flip through the pages without a care in the world "It seems that those two stayed out all night, what exactly were they doing all night?" he questioned. His butler sensing that his frustration was aimed at the two foreign men that were staying with them.

Sebastian moved to retrieve the tea as his young master sat up straighter in his bed, a look of seriousness crossing his young features as he read over today's top story of a coffeehouse being severely damaged.

The young boy tsk'd in anger before folding up the paper and flinging the bed sheets off his person as he dangled his frail legs off the edge of the bed. Pouring the tea Sebastian lowered the teapot, swiftly adding some honey and sugar before he made his way back over, cup in hand and gave it to the young master "Today's tea is Lapsang Souchong from Twinings of London, a very popular brand my lord" he stated. His master brought the porcelain cup to his lips and took a sip, he bowed his head in approval before drinking some more and resting the cup over his lap.

"Is Cosette ready for the day?" he inquired.

Sebastian rose a slim black brow and shook his head "I have yet to check up on her my lord, shall I after I get you dressed?" The young Phantomhive nodded and rested his tea on the bed rest as Sebastian retrieved his shoes and clothes of the day. It was taken less then ten minutes, and still on schedule to be done. Sebastian smiled when he was ready and dusted off his hands "Now young master, I shall leave you now to wake the young mistress I would be back momentarily unless you are going to meet with Lau who is already in the drawing room and awaiting you're company"

"I will go soon, just head to the drawing room once you're done with her." Ciel replied, waving his hand dismissing the butler as he placed his eye-patch properly over his eye.

Placing his gloved hand over his heart Sebastian bowed, his eyes fluttering closed as the corners of his lips tilted upward "Of course my lord"

Grasping the cart he made his exit. Tilting his head to the side as he closed his master's door behind him he traveled a few doors down to his mistress's chambers, clearing his throat he knocked "My lady, may I come in?" he called.

There was not a sound as he listened.

Frowning, he knocked once more and called again more loudly "My lady?"

Pressing his ear to the door he heard the rustle of fabric, and once again silence before a soft 'come in' was said.

Taking it as his cue to enter he left the cart in the hallway and entered, his crimson eyes focused on the bed. The young lady was not there, and the sheets were already neatly made much to his surprise. Turning his head he saw her there, sitting at her mirror. She was brushing her hair, the brush untangling the lovely golden locks of hers' as her electric blue eyes stared back at her reflection with the utmost concentration. The butler felt a bit amused until he spotted her bandaged wrist, the bruising was rather horrid still and his anger flared at the insolent Indian man from the streets. In a way like his master, Sebastian rightfully felt like she was also his sense of property, she was in his territory and she could be considered a free meal but until he claimed his young lord she would just become perhaps the desert after the main course.

The demon had a hard time suppressing a smile as his tongue darted over his lips, licking them in a hungry fashion as his eyes flashed in their true demonic hue.

Striding the the young Mistress he rested his gloved hand over her's, and as always she tense under his touch. So gingerly he unwrapped her fingers from the brush and resumed in her place, brushing her marvelous hair for her "Good morning my lady." he crooned.

Cosette's face scrunched up as a distasteful frown formed now her lovely features "Morning Mister Michealis" she grumbled rather unhappily as he styled her hair for her.

Sebastian could hardly contain a chuckle "Now, now my lady no need for such a look" he reprimanded "the young master wished me to get you ready and send you off to the drawing room for the day to discuss the case, Lau is here as well" he couldn't help but take pleasure as she cringed as he mentioned the Chinese man.

"Oh...bugger..." She sniffed.

Once he was content with how her hair was styled, and she seemed to have dressed herself without his or Mey-Rin's aid. He gently help her stand and offered her some food, which she gladly accepted before showing her down to the drawing room. She spoke to him little still, her eyes always so big and wide when she regarded him.

Coming up to the drawing room Sebastian offered her one shit-eating grin before opening the door to her. Lau's words flowing to them as the Chinese man spoke.

"So...meh to be honest those two have been ultra suspicious from the get go"

Cosette blinked, by 'those two' he must have meant their unexpected foreign guests. Nodding her head in greeting to them as she entered she went over to an empty chair and sat down. Sebastian excusing himself for one moment to put the tea cart away. Ciel on the other hand was busying himself with opening invitations from other nobles, seemingly annoyed with how many he had been sent "That is true though, I just can't see why those two would cause trouble" he stated "A grudge against colonial rule? It doesn't seem likely...even if they do have a problem with the Anglo Indians returning to England, attacking them in such a fashion is just to risky." Ciel carelessly tossed his unwanted invitation to the side and huffed.

Crossing his legs he continued "Most of all, if they are the criminals why would they come and stay with me of all people? They are not really all that _suspicious _at all right? Besides..."

"Well then it would be pretty neat if it was night time soon don't ya think?" Lau interrupted like it was the best idea ever.

Cosette shrugged her shoulders, she had noticed the butler returned to stand faithfully behind his master. His crimson eyes meeting hers' for just one daring moment before she looked away, missing the smile he sent her and spoke her own opinion "Truthfully I don't think they are the criminals Soma seems so...eh" she trailed off lamely and a blush dusted her pale cheeks "And Agni is to kind to even do such a thing!" her voice took on a slight affectionate tone for the kind Indian butler, something Sebastian narrowed his eyes at.

"Some things can be rather deceiving sister, we shall see"

* * *

><p>It wasn't long until it was dark, all dressed for the winter air Sebastian made sure that lord and lady were dressed properly for the winter's bitter cold. Oh, how he enjoyed how flustered the young lady was getting as he kneeled before her, straightening her jacket and making sure that the red scarf he presented her was snugged closely to keep her neck warm. Tucking her hair into the hood he flashed her a kind smile before going to collect his own signature black coat. Within seconds he had it on, and right on schedule the two Indian men had left the Townhouse to continue their search of the missing woman they had come to get.<p>

"Are we ready to go?" he questioned.

"Yes, let's get a move on" Ciel insisted.

He was already leaving the room before anyone else could say anything and the rest followed. Cosette tagging along behind him like a duckling following it's mother, a rather adoring thought but the butler kept mostly to himself as he opened the front door for them. He had placed the house within the idiot servants hands so he hoped that when they returned it wouldn't be burn down to the ground or something. The most unfortunate things would be bestowed upon them if such a thing were to ever occur.

Stepping out he heard the crunching of snow beneath their feet.

It was amusing as he watched how awed his lady looked as she watched the white substance fall from the sky, even trying to catch a few on her tongue while Ciel urged her to follow much to the lad's annoyance. It was interesting to see a human so baffled by something so simple as snow. It still amazed him how interesting humans tended to be, even if he did walk the land of mortals serving different verities of masters or mistresses in the past when they had summoned him from the deepest depths of hell.

Though for Cosette, as a mortal he found her a tad bit...adoring. Much like a curious kitten who stuck it's nose in the most simplest things. Like how Sora (his loving present from the young lady herself) had done with a box. A cat could see a box anytime but their urge to want to go inside it and play in it never seemed to get old for the ageless demon. So her ignorance is what he found to be one of her best qualities in his opinion, and perhaps her kind thoughtfulness such as bestowing gifts to him on the night of Christmas to such a lowly servant as himself. With such innocence is maybe what made her soul a tad bit more refreshing then the master's who knew pain and the cruelty of the world around him.

The demon butler loomed behind the pair of siblings, though they weren't related by blood. He had come to notice that Ciel had developed a rather impressive tolerance to the young lady. Her impeccable charm seemed to woo anyone around her, unintentionally wrapping those near with perhaps just her smile and kind but also shy words.

Sebastian tilted his head thoughtfully as his crimson gaze set upon the small mortal.

She perhaps could be something, respectfully he could agree to that. Much has yet to be determined sadly though she seemed to be rather resourceful with her ever growing knowledge by how long she tended to go to the library at the manor, sneaking there at night not knowing that he was fully aware of her late night trips. And her friend Jade, who provided her with friendly company now and then gave the girl a sense of growing companionship though it is also a wonder how mortals could just bond on a whim. Demons tended to be rather competitive no matter what from fighting to keep territorial hunting rights, to meals, and status...mating was perhaps the worse of them. Sebastian shuttered at the thought of mating season in hell, though he personally never had any problems himself considering his power and his rights of status.

As if she felt his stare, Cosette turned to look over her shoulder at him.

Her icy blue orbs meeting his head on, at first she looked a little puzzled as to maybe why he was looking at her. But one to never back down, he met her gaze. Ever the pleasant butler he offered her a gracious smile, her reaction to him was to narrow her eyes suspiciously for one moment before offering a small timid smile of her own before she turned away to continue her small talk with the young master.

He chuckled quietly to himself as he clasped his gloved hands behind his back, following along as they started to cross a street mostly emptied expect with the exception of those who lived for the London nightlife. Making it to the other side the demon heard a long drawn out sigh from just a little ways down from where they were and glanced over at two shadowed figures exiting a pub.

"This is so frustrating Agni!" a voice exclaimed.

An all to familiar voice.

Grasping Lau (who was walking next to him the whole time) he dragged the Chinese man and ushered the lord and lady out of sight as his eyes focused on their targets for the evening. Soma looked irritated as he held that horrid drawing of the woman he was looking for, Mina? Mena? Whatever her name was...while Agni sadly watched his prince but following obediently without question.

"Mister Michealis?" Cosette murmured questioningly.

Raising a finger to his lips Sebastian made a silent 'shhh' and tilted his head to where the two Indian men were. Blinking she moved closer to him and leaned, poking her head around the side much like he and Lau were already. The Earl of Phantomhive was the last to look, he looked pleased that they were managed to find them so quickly with much time left to spare to monitor their movements.

Spying that the two foreign men were leaving Sebastian quietly bid them to follow him as he lead the group of four after them.

They went into pubs. Talked to random folk on the street. Checked squares, parks, and alleys.

And once again when he found himself surrounded by the others as they looked around the corner her just sighed.

"Eh, it really does seem like they are just looking for that person..." Lau spoke.

Ciel moved back, shivering and rubbing his mitten-covered hands for warmth "In this country the best place to look for news of that person would be a club or a pub...it really seems like they aren't up to something." he grumbled tiredly, his voice laced with annoyance.

Cosette silenced a yawn with her mouth, eyes watering as she looked over at the demon "What time is it?" she asked.

Reaching into his coat pocket he pulled out his ever handy pocket-watch and snapped it open "It is now 1 AM" he spoke and glanced up at the rest of them "I predict they will return home soon we should go home also" he advised as he clicked the watch shut. Spinning on his heels he started his way back to the townhouse, the crunch of snow heard behind him so he could hear the rest follow in his footsteps.

"We will beat them home yes?" the female of the group piped up.

Scoffing the demon nodded his head "Of course my lady, there is no need to worry I shall get us there momentarily with just a few shortcuts."

* * *

><p>As he promised they were home long before the Prince and his butler was. Taking the master, his lady, and guest he placed them all in the darkened drawing room since Agni nor Soma wouldn't be staying up much later then they have to. Standing by the window, hidden by the shadows he saw their figures shuffling down below outside to make their ways indoors and not a minute to soon they had entered the townhouse. Their steps were perhaps silent to the humans but not to him, he heard as they made their ways up the stairs and to the guest bedrooms, and perhaps muffled sound of conversation before it grew silent and then there was only one set of footsteps.<p>

Excusing himself silently, and ruffling the lady's hair as he went much to her disdain, exited the room.

He shut the door behind him softly, his eyes scanning the clear hallways as he made his way to one of the nearest windows he could find that led to the outdoors. Resting his fingers against the windowsill he pulled it up effortlessly and started to crawl his way out, not minding the biting winter chill as he scrambled himself onto the roof. Reaching his destination he got on one knee and leaned himself forward to get a better view of the yard. At first there was nothing, then the sound of the entrance being opened and closed reached his sharp ears.

And soon a shadow walked to the front gates.

Smiling, Sebastian saw as Agni turned to stare back at the townhouse. His bandaged hand adjusting his cloak before turning to leave. Slowly the demon butler reached down into his pocket and pulled out his pocket watch to look at the time.

"2:45..." he murmured "he is on the move, as is expected."

Pushing on his knees he stood and strode over to where the dark office would be, hearing the small chatter Lau and Ciel were having he bent over and grabbed the ledge, leaning down so he could peer into the room. With a free hand he knocked on the window a few times, and found himself rather pleased when it was Cosette who had turned her attention on him. She blinked in surprise and rushed over, her brows furrowed as she stared at him in puzzlement before standing up on her toes to reach the clasp to unlock the window before swinging the doors open "What are you doing there Mister Michealis you might fall!" she scowled.

"I would never fall my lady" he assured, he shifted his red gaze over to his master "Young master, he is on the move."

Ciel raised his hand to silence a yawn that was working it's way up and nodded his head "Alright after we-"

"Wait!"

Everyone paused and turned their attention to the door, where a fully dressed Indian prince stood looking rather solemn as ever "Take me with you as well" he pleaded. Sebastian gripped the sides of the roof, angling himself as he made a swift landing on the windowsill. Resting a gloved hand on Cosette's delicate shoulder he stepped into the room and closed the window behind him.

"I was aware that Agni would sometimes go out after I'd gone to bed...I want to know what he's up to." Soma stated calmly.

Faithfully Sebastian stood aside, watching as the young lady moved forward. A smile on her lips as she placed a small comforting hand on the prince's arm, eyes shining as she stared up at his face "I'm sure we'll get this all solved Soma." the prince seemed comforted by her words and rested his much larger hand upon her own, patting it lightly "I do hope so my little _Devi_"

"Well" Ciel started, adjusting his hood over his head "Let us depart then."

Bowing his head Sebastian cast one last look at the young blonde girl and the prince "Yes, my lord."

* * *

><p>Trailing behind Agni was not as difficult as one could imagine, Sebastian had led them through the streets and stopped them before the Indian butler could get a sense of being followed. But it was so cold...Cosette swore that she wouldn't be able to feel her fingers if she stayed out any longer then she has already. And she was tired, a yawn would work their way in now and then which only got her unwanted attention from the butler clad in black. On their journey Soma was kind enough to offer her his arm, providing her some warmth as she linked her own arm through his. Of course she never noticed the slightly dark look Sebastian gave their way until they stopped at yet another corner. Sebastian peering over discreetly as possible, Lau looking over his shoulder as well "He went into this building" he stated.<p>

'_Obviously..._' Cosette thought, raising her hands to her mouth so she could warm them up a little by breathing on them.

Ciel tilted his head back as he studied the manor before him "If memory serves correctly..." he paused for a moment, his expression thoughtful "I see, now I'm starting to get the picture."

Cosette rose a brow and stared at the house once more "What do you mean? Whose house is this?" Soma snapped, gesturing at the house in irritation.

"Beats me" she uttered.

Lau rested a hand on his chest, all out seriousness coating his voice "It will be clear once you've gone inside and then you will be forced to face the truth, whether or not you...and I both 'kay?" he finished cheerfully. Cosette rolled her eyes and slapped her palm over her face "Lau! By the '_and I_'...I take it you haven't got a clue either like usual!" she shouted accusingly. The Chinese man laughed halfheartedly "Yes!" he agreed. Soma seemingly confused and Ciel seemingly annoyed by the man's usual antics.

"The residence belongs to Harold West Jeb, who runs an expensive import business I had the displeasure of meeting him once he's an unsavory sort who loves all kinds of titles." the Earl explained.

"Imports, hm? We're in the same business then!" Lau added pleasently.

"I am sure those don't go as far as Opium?" Cosette asked him quietly under her breath so Soma wouldn't hear, Lau chuckled and raised his hand to pat her head affectionately. But she glared at him and slapped his hands away only getting "Business was business" for an answer.

"Why would Agni go to an importer's house" Soma questioned, cupping his chin in wonderment.

"He mainly imports spice and tea leaves from India, and _Harold Trading_ is a general store and then the _Harold West _is a Hindustani coffeehouse." The Earl of Phantomhive rubbed his lone eye tiredly, gesturing for Sebastian to continue.

"Whilst investigating Miss. Mina, I happened to come across Mister West's name in some of the documents I was reviewing...per those papers, Bengal is indeed the main source of his wares and he has suffered collateral damage from the hanging incidents but it seems the company representative, Mister West, _just happened _to be away at the time of the incidents and escape being hung."

"That is rather suspicious..." Cosette offered.

"There's nothing for it...let's go take a look." The Earl spoke, Cosette made her way closer and stared at the giant wall. How on earth were they suppose to climb it without any guards noticing it. Opening her mouth to ask she was caught off guard when an arm snaked it's way around her waist, pulling her body closer to a pleasurable source of warmth, her mouth forming into a small 'o' shape as she tilted her head up to see Sebastian smiling "As you wish, sir" he spoke. With her in one arm and the Earl in the other he bent his knees and just gracefully jumped over the tall cemented wall.

"You idi-!" Ciel shrieked, unable to finish his sentence as Sebastian landed safely on the other side.

The complains of Lau and Soma reaching their ears as they struggle to climb over the wall. Setting her and her brother firmly on their feet Sebastian brushed some snow off of her shoulders "It is faster this way" he explained. His gloved hands fixed her coat for her, Cosette fought off a blush of embarrassment as he got on his knees before her to fix one of the bows in her hair and batted her hands at him to shoo him off. He took it as a playful gesture as he shoved her lightly and continued with his work before the sound of beastly growls met their ears.

Gasping softly she turned her head, eyes wide as she spotted a group of dogs. Their teeth bared viciously as they spite and snarled, their ears flattened against their skull as they approached. Frightened she grasped onto the only thing closest to her, her fingers dug into the wool of the butler's jacket. He responded by wrapping a protective arm around her, pulling her close as he stared at the noisy creatures. Ciel wisely stood back, not looking nearly as nervous as she was. The dog leading the small pack, the alpha perhaps, crouched lower as step by step it came ever closer and let out a scorching howl before launching itself at them.

"Ciel!" Soma screamed, his voice full of panic.

"Mi...Mister Michealis!" Cosette stuttered, her face burying itself into his side to hide from the dog. And suddenly the already cold weather seemed to drop rather dramatically, as if all the light in the world had just simply vanished as the deathly silence rolled in. Taking in a deep breath she cracked open an eye fearfully. Hearing no screams or barking she cautiously peeked over. The hounds, once so vicious, stood deathly still. All their eyes facing one thing, their tails tucking between their legs as they took a step back warily a whine leaving one of them. Confusion over took her that moment.

'_What...?_'

Facing what the dogs were watching she turned to stare up at the face of the butler. His expression showed nothing as he stared down the hounds, his brow furrowed ever so slightly as his eyes shined a strangely demonic hue. She was not sure if the color of his eyes should be simply called demonic, it looked feline almost, and horrifyingly predatory that made the dogs turn and retreat. Her spine straightened and the hairs on the back of her neck stood straight as he looked down upon her for that one moment, but just for that single second she felt captivated by those glowing orbs. She dared not move when she felt his hand slid up her back, pulling her much closer to his being. The eyes that glowed faded back into their usual crimson depths and he blinked, turning his gaze away from her.

"Huh? The hounds are backing off?" Soma's voice inquired softly as he struggled over the wall. Lau already landing next to the Earl and then sneaking off.

"Hmmm..." the butler rumbled, Cosette feeling his chest vibrate which caused her to blush involuntarily "Such cowardly dogs Lord West has Raised."

Resting her gloved hands to Sebastian's chest Cosette made some distance between them, the air more lighter the further away she was from him and rushed to aid Soma when he clumsily made his landing. Wrapping her arms around his, she weakly tugged him onto his feet earning herself thanks from the prince as she followed him back to Ciel's side.

"Yo Earl~look over here, over here!" Lau chimed.

Cosette went blue with shock as she acknowledged the Chinese man who stood casually twirling a ring of keys around his finger. Seeing her expression Lau puffed out his cheeks in exasperation "Aw come on now I just put them to sleep, it's not like they are dead!" he assured, though she and Soma thought otherwise.

"So what." Ciel dismissed "Let's get a move on."

Leading their group Sebastian went to the door, snatching the keys from Lau's hands as he unlocked the door. Pausing for a moment Cosette studied as he rested his ear against the door. Listening for something. Once when she assumed he was satisfied he opened the door and stepped in "No guards inside?" Soma wondered. Cosette kept her focus on the man clad in black as he tilted his head to the side, towards a staircase "I can hear two people, let's go" he stated. Cosette strained her ears. And she heard nothing. No voices could be heard, and how he could hear them was a bit suspicious in her book. She would have to question Ciel about it later...that time she had seen his eyes glow just like tonight, and the odd tattoo he claim to have on his left hand, and his inhuman senses.

Slowly she followed the group up the stairs on onto the second floor. Her hands clasped in front of her chest closely, still fending off some of the chills the butler have given her earlier. And soon, she did start to heard voices down the fall. Two men, that spoke. The hall became brighter as a crack opened door shed some light in the darken hall. Seeing the others line up to listen in she joined in as well, her shoulder brushed up against Ciel who shot her a look for just a second before returning his attention to the conversation at hand.

"You did a good job." she heard "Why give me that expressionless face? Take a cigar and loosen up a bit okay?" a voice cooed, Cosette leaned forward, having a quick glimpse of a blond hair man, holding a cigar casually between his fingers. And if she learned further she caught the sight of Agni sitting solemnly on a couch, staring dully at the coffee table before him. "These are grade A Havana cigars. I got these babies from James Fox, he has a Royal Warrent." Agni didn't reply or move to take a cigar so the lord of the estate continued, Cosette's heart sinking as she listened "Oh well, it's your problem...everything is going to plan. In one week it will all be decided." Cosette covered her mouth with her hand to keep herself from protesting as the man grasped Agni's wrist, raising the right arm up and closer to himself "Only with this _Right hand of God _will I realize my dream! I've been planning this for three years so I'll definitely complete it!"

"Agni..." Cosette murmured silently.

Uncertainty entered Agni's sadden gaze "And if I help you accomplish this Mina will..."

Her eyes widened with terror, her hand reaching to grab for Soma's hand to stop him though she was a second to slow before the Indian prince slammed the door open and stepped into the room "YOU SAID MINA!?" he exclaimed.

The look on Agni's face was that of surprised dread. Even Lord West was rather shocked as Ciel cursed the prince loudly "You fool!" the Earl was about to say more until Sebastian's gloved hand covered his mouth and pulled him back taking the young adolescent by surprise.

"He will recognize our faces, let's just wait for now young master" he reprimanded and then shot Cosette herself a look "You as well my lady, stay here and don't let anyone see you."

"P-prince!" Agni's voice stuttered.

Back in the room Soma placed his hands on his servants shoulders, anger flowing out of his being in waves "Agni! What's going on? You know where Mina is!?" he shouted, betrayal sounding through his voice.

West rose a brow at the scene before him in interest "Ah, so this is you're master Agni?" he questioned. His eyes scanned the prince with distaste, moving closer to the couch which Agni once occupied and leaned against it casually. Soma snapped his eyes to the Lord of the house, grinding his teeth together "You, are you the who kidnapped Mina!?" he accused, and then pointed at him "Agni! Beat this guy!" he ordered. But the Indian butler did not move, his face turning grave as the prince turned to face him with slight confusion "Angi? What are you waiting for?" he questioned impatiently.

Lord West make a 'tsk' sound and gestured back to the prince "Agni, throw his annoying Highness out of here."

"Wha?" The prince took an alarmed step back.

"Can't you hear what I'm saying?" West asked, his voice pressing.

Cosette watched helplessly, her heart thumping ferociously against her ribs frightened for both Agni and Soma. But she couldn't help but feel suddenly betrayed by Agni, he was so nice...so sincere. How could all of this happen? What was West using against Agni that was forcing him to comply and disobey his own master. Cosette could not imagine, except for wondering if this had to do with Mina herself. Did West have the girl? Did he steal her all the way from India or was there more that has not yet been revealed?

"It would seem that a quarrel has ensued." Sebastian noted dully "Though there's no mistaking West's involvement with the hangings based on this little chat they no longer seem to be _incidents of the underworld_."

"And this means this is all out of the Earl's jurisdiction." Lau added.

"Indeed." Ciel murmured plainly "But informing the Yard is a pain, so what do you say we beat them silly and go home?"

"Ciel!" Cosette gasped, horrified that he would even suggest such a thing.

The butler smirked slightly "That doesn't sound half-bad but I have another idea...let's leave West at large for awhile longer...tonight, we'll be leaving with that thick-headed prince."

Lau scrunched his brows in thought "But West knows what you two look like, right?"

"That he does" Ciel confirmed.

"So then what do we do?" Cosette asked anxiously, praying that things wouldn't esculate to badly in the room.

She flinched when a warm fabric covered hand grasped her own. The culprit being the butler as he raised her hand to his chest, his expression offering some reassurance "Leave it to me, I have a good idea" and with that he turned from her and started to walk towards a deer head mounted on the wall...

_Meanwhile..._

"Agni! What is wrong with you? Explain yourself!" Soma scowled, getting into his servant's face though Agni was still much taller then he was. But he stood his ground, his lips turning down into a frown "I..." he murmured and then clenched his fists at his side "I have nothing to tell you now please leave" he replied rather coldly. Soma's golden eyes pierced into the man's withering soul, his mouth open in stupefaction "Agni..." his voice cracked "w-what are you saying...?"

West chuckled, looking rather pleased "Good boy" he praised.

He didn't react when the prince grabbed his fine coat and pulled him closer, his cigar between in lips as the prince yelled at his face"You bastard! What have you done to him!?" Soma screeched and then was suddenly pulled away by a desperate and worried Agni who pleaded him to stop. But his master would not heed his words as he struggled against his hold, curing the Englishman with hatred with every fiber of his being.

"Well, I never!" West snarled, rather offended as he fixed his suit "My Gieves & Hawkes suit is all wrinkled!" rather annoyed as the prince demanded to be unhanded and glared at the young boy "Y'know for those chaps who are a bit hard of hearing a good beating always does the trick" Agni stared at west in true terror now, as the blonde lord waved his hand "Agni, give his highness a good whack to shut him up" he ordered.

At this Agni started to break out into cold sweat, his hands trembling as he found himself inwardly conflicted "What's wrong? I'm not ordering you to kill him I am only telling you to rough him up a bit to get him to bite his tongue aren't I a nice fellow?" he urged, Agni released his hold on Soma as he turned to stand before his most beloved prince. Who looked like he _feared _him, it hurt his heart as the prince weakly called out his name "Agni" West warned.

With sudden determination Agni raised his right hand and was to bring it down upon the shaken prince before a blur come from no where and stood between then. Stopping Agni's hand in a hard grip as a man in a black tailcoat stood between the two and when the intruder stood up he glanced at all of them. Everyone going blue with shock as they came eyes to eyes with...

'_A deer...!?_'

"W-WHO THE H-H-HELL IS THIS!?" West screeched loudly. He let out a not so very manly squeak when the deer's head turn towards him and then bowed, a hand over it's chest as it regarded him politely "I nought but a humble deer, have come for this prince" it answered casually.

In the hallways Cosette, covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing. Her eyes prickling with tears at her effort as she watched the scene before her. Sebastian did have one genius plan to which even Lau could agree to and it was slightly worth seeing Ciel rather embarrased until the fun was short lived.

"F-forget the prince! This might be one of the enemy spies! Agni! Kill him!" the paranoid Anglo Indian trader pointed a finger at this apparent deer. Agni turned to look at West incredulously.

"Destroy him? How-...I can't-!"

"Shut up!" Do you want me to take back my promise?" he spat heatedly "I ORDER YOU TO DO THIS!" he left no room for any arguments "DO IT NOW!" he screamed. Poor Agni grabbing is head falling to his knees as tears fell from his eyes in utter despair, though they weren't normal tears...he was bleeding. His voice came out again once more shakily. Strained and in utter pain that just wrenched Cosette's poor heart.

"I...I...my God...I only wanted to serve him...this right hand I only use for his sake...I've chosen to-...this sin of betrayal..." he gasped. Soma watched him in complete horror, as if he knew what was about to happen.

"_Agni! No!_" The prince shouted, though his words fell upon deaf ears.

"Please forgive me" Agni moaned sorrowfully. Those were the last of his words before tearing the bandages from his right hand and with a wild, animistic cry. It rang in all the ears of all who heard it. Sebastian...or rather...the "Deer" tightened the glove on his left hand calmly as the Indian charged at him in full speed. Before any sort of impact could be made to him, he snatched the prince over his shoulder and shot out of the way. The chest behind him was completely shattered. The sheer physical power was astonishing! Lord West pulled at his hair screaming like a distressed woman over it. And it served him right, the young lady of Phantomhive thought mercilessly...and it did come with him being all materialistic. His demeanor could only continue to worsen as Sebastian continued to dodge and avoid Agni.

Cosette backed away from the door. Lau picked up Ciel from the ground "It seems that things are getting a bit wild, we should leave, Earl" he told the boy.

"He's right..." Cosette agreed softly, shooting one last anxious look to the room. She and Lau both darted with Ciel in their custody.

"Wait! A commotion this big is going to attract attention!" Ciel protested over Lau's shoulder "You need to bring him out also!" He shouted, calling out to Sebastian, who's sensitive ears easily picked it up.

"As you wish" He paid his young master heed. With Soma still hoisted over his shoulder like _he _were the hunted deer, he leaped out of the window just in time to avoid one final blow from Agni. It completely shattered the glass and some of the wall. West was most likely about to have a stroke no doubt with all the damage that had been made to his home. But with one last look Sebastian made eye contact with Agni, who did not pursue them, for one last moment before running off into the night.

* * *

><p>Earl Ciel Phantomhive and his companions now sat by the fire over some tea. It was late but that did not stop them from warming up and discussing what they had just seen before they went to bed. The source of Agni's trick apparently was a trick of the mind. '<em>Samadhi<em>.' Cosette found that one bright side to living in the Phantomhive manor was that it was quite the educational experience for her young mind as she stood by the fire to warm herself up, raising her steaming tea delicately to her lips to take a sip. Sebastian of course had given a lecture on it based on itself and all the similar things like it throughout history.

"The Vikings of the past called upon Odin to accomplish this."

"Ummm...like berserkers?" Cosette listened intently.

"Indeed. The Holy Knights, and the Crusaders, fought in the name of Yahweh." he added in. Cosette frowned and set her tea aside. The Vikings and the Crusaders were completely different in the fact that she knew from a book she once read (in which she read often) is the fact even though the Vikings could summon such monstrous strength at will...it also occurred unexpectedly against their will at times...more like a possession of some kind, but that was irrelevant to her. Though she couldn't help but be slightly wary that the butler wasn't revealing everything to them "For Agni also...his belief in his one true God...Soma...allows him to use such power." he continued to speak nonchalantly. "Something we could never obtain. Bred from love and belief. The power of _faith_." His face held a devious light to it. And the light from the fireplace did not help.

Soma's face was hidden by his dark bangs as he leaned forward in his seat, his chin rested in his hand. Cosette dared to glance at him "Then tell me why..." the forlorn youth began silently. "Why did he betray me?" His voice was filled with puzzlement and hurt. As Cosette placed her now empty teacup back among the rest of the china neatly set out thanks to the butler, his arm swung out violently to swipe everything destructively from the table. "**_How did he leave me behind so_ easily?**" he shouted. Ciel and Cosette barely avoided shards of porcelain and hot tea as Lau easily avoided them by leaning back in his seat. Cosette nearly had to jump back, just as outraged as Ciel.

"You...!" the boy gaped.

"Why!?" Soma paid them no heed and continued his anguished rant "Why is it that everyone around me vanishes? Why? WHY?" with that he was darting from the room like a fleeing animal. Cosette looked at her dress, slightly dismayed that it had sticky remnants of the tea that she was unable to dodge due to such close proximity. Darn it all. Sebastian though glared at the destroyed china on the floor before looking at her, Ciel and Lau.

"Are you alright?" he asked dutifully. They nodded. Cosette wanted to shout out that 'No!' It's NOT alright!' but simply allowed it to fester in her gut her kindness preventing her to take such rash actions.

"Yea, we dodged." Lau stated out loud where as Ciel remained silent and unhappy as always. He looked at the tea set once again with a lamenting expression. Soma perhaps might die later this night. Perhaps she would go talked to him and give him a good scolding, but Sebastian's arm stopped her from leaving as he continued to look down at the mess.

"Ohh...the Haviland tea set that I went through so much trouble to pick out for the young master." He clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "I guess I should...teach him some manners." Cosette shivered by how darkly those words were spoken, thinking back on the times when she witness him confront the other servants on such things once, to some point she almost pitied the prince. Sebastian would be biting the famous trio at their ankles if they left any sticky residue behind.

* * *

><p>The china was replaced by another set that Sebastian had kept as an extra. It was enough that Mey-Rin destroyed most of the china accidently already. Never mind guests throwing them across the tables. Still thanks to May-Rin they were prepared for an accident like this one. Cosette had no idea what Sebastian had done to the poor lad but Soma looked like he had just seen a ghost and held a very sheepish and silent demeanor. Cosette couldn't help but look at Sebastian with a '<em>what on earth did you do to him?<em>' face. Ciel in the meantime continued to speak as Soma continued to avoid close proximity to Sebastian like he would snap and bite his head off at any moment. _  
><em>

"West mentioned a _three year plan _that _the successful execution of that plan will take place in one week _and _Agni's right hand is absolutely necessary _that's about it." Of all these things...the most important was 'within a week'. Lau spoke up again now at this declaration.

"He might make the next strike a big event? Feh...but it's winter now. All the large events are pretty much over." He commented observantly. At this Ciel looked to his butler.

"Sebastian. Can you think of major events taking place in a weeks time?" he questioned.

"A week from now?" A gloved hand stroked his chin in thought. "Amongst the written invitations addressed to the young master there was..." Ciel listened intently and silently as several events that he not bothered to so much look at were mentioned. He perked up slightly as the Wagner's Opera at Covent Garden Opera House was mentioned but that was not to be focused on at the moment. Finally he heard what he was looking for "A prospering exhibition of Indian culture in The Empire at Crystal Palace."

"Indian?"

Sebastian sighed. "Young master, reading your own letters throughly no matter what the content is all part of being a proper English gentleman." Cosette blings and tuned out another one of Sebastian's constant lectures. How Ciel even paid attention to a word he was saying was beyond her. As the conversation went on it became clear to her that they had found their event and their motive.

"I can't believe this has turned out to be such a boring case." Ciel muttered. Lau laughed.

"So it really was a pointless visit." He said.

"Hold on a sec!" Soma called the attention in the room to himself "I don't understand! Start from the beginning." He requested adamantly.

"Calm down prince, from now on we will explain everything in order...well at least the Earl will anyways" Lau drawled. God weren't these people sleepy yet? Ciel shot Lau a look.

"You just pretended to know again, eh?" He raised an eyebrow. He waved it off and proceeded to explain "The Hindustani Coffeehouse that West owns has a main course of curry. In other words, West is trying to get a Royal Warrant with curry." Soma blinked at this.

"Royal Warrant?" he asked. Cosette had heard enough. She already knew about this sort of thing due to talks the adults would have at the orphanage about these events. Everybody was finished with their tea, and much to Sebastian's dismay she busied herself gathering the cups and the saucers. She found herself not in the best of mood, being tired and all from no sleep. Certainly her senses had not deceived her, but what good were they to her? Agni was clearly doing what he thought was right...and yet she could not rule out that he had affiliated with West. Besides that, her skirt had tea stains and some said tea had scalded her right hand. It was only a stupid burn but it still slightly pissed her off, and then there was the fact that Sebastian was probably plotting a way to get her alone for whatever creepy reason like he always had, she had never enjoyed being alone with him for long periods of time.

She deemed it best to take care of the stuff and head to bed. Making good on this choice she took the china and made for the kitchen. It seemed that Ciel was planning on interfering with West's Royal Warrant. Entering the competition, eh? What did Agni's right hand have to do with that? Closing the door to the parlor behind her, she decided that she could ask Sebastian later perhaps. At the moment she was to sleepy to care.

* * *

><p>"Good evening, my lady." Damn whatever Gods existed! Cosette glared over her shoulder and continued to scrub at her skirt in some hot water. "Dried sugar is rather difficult to wash off if you still insist on wearing that fabric that you are trying to clean at the same time." He remarked. The young girl rolled her eyes dramatically before looking up at the butler.<p>

"I thought I would give it a shot..." She remarked dryly. Not really in the mood to dead with him now. She continued to scrub away, using her left hand since her unfortunate right one was burnt. Also at the fact that he has once again seen her in her nightgown, it was perhaps stupid on her part to assume that everyone including Sebastian had gone off to bed. "So Ciel has decided that he will enter the curry competition?"

"Yes, the young lord wished to steal the Royal Warrant out of West's clutches as a form of a lesson. Though Soma says Agni would be a rather difficult opponent to defeat, his right hand apparently has a thing with curry." He trailed off jokingly.

The girl in front of him said nothing as she washed the soap suds off her hands and dried them off with a towel. She was extra careful of her injured hand. Folding the cloth the place it on the counter. "Let me see it." Sebastian suddenly said.

She blanched as she turned to him "See what?" He rose a brow at him as if he was asking her silently if she was seriously asking.

"You're hand is burnt." He stated.

"Oh! Ummmm it was the tea b-but it'll be- hey!" She squealed in outrage when he snatched her wrist in a tight hold, though his grip did not hurt her she relented and let him have his way. He ran a gloved finger along the red irritated flesh, simply grazing it "I don't suppose you had ran this under cold water?" Silence was his answer. He studied her pouting face before taking her back to the sink and turned the tap for the cold water. Waiting and then slowly moved her hand under the cold running water, causing the girl to hiss out in discomfort "Now, now my lady it'll only take a moment." A smile formed on his lips "You seem to be hurting you're lovely hands lately."

"It's not my fault..." she grumbled under her breath. He chuckled.

This once again led to her hand having to be bandaged once more. And while the butler worked Cosette couldn't help but find herself staring, wondering about what she had seen. The memory of Sebastian's eyes was perhaps forever burned in her memory. She still found that his eyes terrified her, they were so different...they were cold, so calculating, so beautifully unique that when he turned his crimson gaze on her she couldn't help but feel as if he were staring at her very soul. And the look of when she thought they had changed color...well not thought she _knew _they did. More then once had she seen it. And now she was beginning to question the story of this black clad Butler. Was he who he said he was? Did Ciel know? In fact did anyone know or questioned about the perfect butler that was Sebastian?

"There, all done." Sebastian's voice broke her out of her reverie.

"Thank you." She raised her hand to eye level and wiggled her fingers, relieved to feel no pain.

Her shoulders slumped, her exhaustion finally getting to her as she glanced at the butler before her. His eyes staring at her like they sometimes always did, almost searchingly. Then he smiled and came to her side, resting his hand gently on her lower back, his voice low and husky as he spoke "Let's get you to you're chambers my lady, tomorrow shall be a big day as we ready ourselves for the curry fest."

Tiredly she allowed him to guide her out of the kitchen. His steps were silent as he walked, even with his polished shoes. He led her through the dark, making sure that she didn't bump or crash into things and led her up to the second floor. He spoke to her under his breath, telling her to be silent so she didn't disturb the master and then beckoned her into her own room. Of course he followed her inside, and she was able to see thanks to the generous amount of light the moon shined through her windows. Moving like a shadow Sebastian strode to the bed and pulled back the covers so the bed looked inviting. "Come now my lady." he said smoothing, he patted the mattress.

Huffing, she walked over and sat on the edge before snaking her way under the covers. Sebastian tucked her in, making sure she was comfortable before walking to the curtains his hand grasping the silken sheets.

"No, wait." Cosette uttered sleepily.

Sebastian paused and turned to look at her. Her blue eyes shined as she stared at him, her blonde locks formed a halo around her heart-shaped face. If anything if Sebastian didn't detest Angels so much, he would have perhaps used the words angelic to describe her but no...perhaps the sight before in would be...

'_Enchanting..._' he thought.

"My lady?"

"Please, keep them open Mister Michealis...I want the company of the moon tonight." she pleaded. He rose a brow at her odd request. She seemed to notice this and sighed. "When I lived in the orphanage..." Sebastian perked up with the mention of her previous home. "I was always alone in a room, away from the other kids they thought I would make them sick if they got to close to me...they didn't know what I had." she explained. "Aside from someone who always came in to take care of me that person didn't stay long enough to make me feel any less lonely."

Sebastian stood there patiently and silently to her story, he watched as her eyes shifted to the moon almost lovingly as if she had greeted a long lost friend. "I talked to the moon, as if it were a person. I told him all my secrets, or things I like or hated. And sometimes if I try really hard, it would almost be as if the moon was _smiling _at me...happy to listen to what ever tales I spun up." The demon butler seemed thoughtful to her words, though he couldn't really understand the concept of being _lonely_. Demons like himself preferred the solitude in their given domains in hell, though other demons stayed in packs until they were summoned to the land of mortals to fulfill contracts to their given Masters or Mistresses.

"Are you ever lonely Mister Michealis?"

His eyes widened. He pondered over the fact if he knew anyone other then her who had asked him that question, though no one came to mind. Leaving the curtains alone he moved to her side and stared down at her. Her eyes where half closed now as she battled herself to remain awake, so he decided to indulge her and gave her one of his usual smiles "No, I suppose I am not I have you and the young master to keep me company along with the other three servants and Mister Tanaka." Of course the lie just slipped out past his lips. He couldn't lie to the young master, but he could to the mistress. He didn't honestly care if he was alone or not but he would perhaps miss some of the company they had to offer once he took the master's soul and return to hell and continue on with his eternal existence. Never before had he met such a group of mortals that could keep him on his toes.

"Are you lonely my lady?" he couldn't help but ask.

She hummed, half-asleep as she tilted her head to the side "Sometimes." She yawned. "I miss my parents, I remember so little of them..." her words were dying off at the end of her sentence. But Sebastian found himself once again intrigued about the other piece of information he had just learned. His opened his mouth to ask her more but silenced himself when the sound of deep, soft breathing reached his ears. She had fallen asleep. His expression was blank as he continued to look down at her sleeping form. A revelation falling upon him, telling him that he did not truly know this girl, and neither did the young master. He had neglected to read the papers that Madame Red had dropped off at the manor a few months back when she brought the young girl with her and into their lives. He would have to search those later when they returned home.

Finding that he stuck around to long he turned and went to the door, his hand wrapping around the door knob as he twisted it and let himself back out into the hallway, only sparing just one last glance in sleeping girl's direction before closing the door with a soft click. And for a demon that needed no sleep he thought he would preoccupied himself with starting up his first batch of curry for tomorrow.

'_Time to start..._' he mentally sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yaaaaaay another chapter done! This one was so long x-x <strong>

**Sorry that it took me forever to get it done but thank you all so much who have been reviewing and supporting my story! Still wondering how I'd spark a romance between the two...perhaps you fans could toss me some advice my way? I don't want it to be to cheesy or anything I want it to at least have some sort of class xD**

**Ciel: you have class...?**

**Shut up! *tosses a book at him***

**Ciel: *ducks***

**So anyways I want to personally thank Paxloria, Helenchibi, tohru15, XxJadynTimmsxX, Sefiyer and so many more who had reviewed on my story! You have all been so great and I love you all for it. **

**Keep them reviews comming I love it when you guys give me you're thoughts/opinions it makes my day a whole lot brighter and time I just finished this at 4:34 in the morning! wow I've been up awhile xD **

**So anyways! thank you again and review! **

**Love,**

** Shizu-chan~ 333**


End file.
